In the Arms of My Enemy
by Mistress of Muses
Summary: COMPLETE! AU shonenai yaoi, HieiYouko. Youko was taken by Karasu and forced into captivity. Hiei is rebelling against Karasu, and helps Youko escape. Youko is coping with abuse, and Hiei finds himself in the position of healer...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: YYH is not mine. This fic is though.

Warnings: AU, and shonen-ai. Simply translated, it means 'boy-love,' you figure it out. The particular pairing for this fic is Hiei/Youko. There is some implied/mentioned non-con between Karasu and Youko, but nothing graphic.

Author's note: Well, this is my first fic. I apologize in advance because there is much OOCness. I think it lessens through the fic, but I don't really know. This is a short chapter, but as it says below, this is only the prologue. The chapters get longer as the fic progresses. I have more written than this, but the fic is far from complete.

Once again, I warn...this is shonen-ai. Don't read if you don't like, and don't flame me, because you were sufficiently warned.

Prologue

Youko hurt. He woke up, but couldn't see. He couldn't even open his eyes. He hurt though. His face, his arms, his legs, everything felt burned and bruised. That wasn't surprising really. Not with being Karasu's _pet_.

That's what Youko was. Servant, slave, pet, all the words meant the same thing; that he was Karasu's toy. Karasu could do anything to Youko and no one would stop him.

'One stupid mistake...' the ex-thief thought. One slip-up and Karasu had caught him. One mess-up on a thieving job, and suddenly he became a slave.

That was what, two years ago? Youko couldn't quite remember. He had no sense of time. He was kept locked in Karasu's private chamber, a small, dark, windowless room. He was awake whenever Karasu was there, asleep and recovering once he left.

Something was wrong though. Despite the fact that Youko couldn't see, he knew this wasn't Karasu's room. The scent was a demon's, but not Karasu's. Youko could smell Karasu, but only faintly. The other thing that was most obviously wrong was that Youko was on a bed, or something else soft. Karasu kept him chained in a corner, on a stone floor.

Youko tried to reach for his eyes to remove whatever held them shut, but his arms were tied down. 'Did Karasu sell me?' the thought ran through Youko's head. 'No, but something happened. What was it?'

Then he remembered. Karasu had gotten angry with him, again. He had wanted Youko to follow him somewhere, but Youko had been too weak to even stand. Karasu had snapped. He started throwing things, starting with small inanimate objects, to large things and finally explosives. Those were what had caused the burns on his arms.

The last thing he had heard was Karasu telling someone, "Remove this thing from my sight. I don't care what you do with it; I don't want it anymore."

'Someone must have taken me somewhere,' Youko concluded 'But where and who?' He started struggling against the ties holding his arms down.

He heard something near him. Someone, presumably a demon put one hand on his forehead and said in a gruff voice, "Stop struggling, Kitsune. You will reopen your wounds. You are safe for now." Something was held to Youko's lips. It was water. Youko drank, only afterwards noticing the bitter under taste. The liquid had been drugged, and Youko felt himself being pulled unwillingly back towards sleep.

To be continued...

That's the end of the prologue. I'll have chapter one up soon, but I'd appreciate some feedback on this one. So, please share your comments. Did you like it? Hate it? Since this is my first fic, I'd prefer that you were nice, but if you hated it, tell me. And tell me _why_ it was so bad. Whatever your opinion, please review!


	2. Stranger

Disclaimer: I own it! I'm lying! 

Warnings: Same as last chapter, shonen-ai and all that stuff.

A/N: Well, I promised to update, and I am. Most updates won't be quite this fast until I finish the fic. 

Reviewer Responses:

kitti: Yay! My first reviewer! n.n Have a marshmallow! Or chocolate chip cookies! Glad you like it! You find out more about Youko's mistake as the fic progresses.

Lobs-StAcEy-Ters: sorry you don't like the pairing, but I'm glad you liked the fic. Thank you for reading it despite the pairing.

Well, enjoy the update!

Chapter I 

Stranger

When he regained consciousness next, nothing had changed. He still couldn't see, his arms were still bound to his sides, and he was still lying on a bed.

Youko continued his struggle against the ties around his wrists, despite the fact that it hurt his injured arms.

The same voice as before came from somewhere else in the room. "I told you not to struggle Kitsune. Karasu hurt you pretty badly. Please, I'm not going to hurt you. Now that you are awake, Kitsune, you really should eat. I don't even know if you could digest solid food, lets try something else."

Moments later, Youko felt the lip of a bowl being tipped against his mouth. Again liquid touched his lips, this time warm. Youko turned away. "It's drugged," he snapped. "Like that water was."

The voice spoke again. "Yes, Kitsune, the water was drugged. With herbs to make you sleep without pain, and to aid in your recovery. As I said, Karasu hurt you badly, and you were half starved on top of that. Without medical attention you would have died. And yes, this soup is drugged, but it will help you recover, and will not send you to sleep."

Youko turned back, and allowed the stranger to gently tip the bowl back so Youko could drink. When the bowl was empty the stranger turned away. "You want me to trust you," Youko stated, "why don't you untie me? And why am I blindfolded?"

"Everything is because of your injuries. Karasu threw explosive dust in your face, and a lot got into your eyes. You are not blindfolded, but bandaged. If your eyes do not heal exactly the right way, you will go blind. The rest of your face, as well as much of your body, is healing. This means scabs, which mean itching. Your arms are restrained because if you were to scratch at them in your sleep, they would scar. Kitsune are vain, and we wouldn't want to mar your good looks. Now I suggest you rest, Kitsune. That's really all you can do."

Youko tried unsuccessfully to snarl. The skin on his face felt tight, and it was painful to move.

Youko lay there, contemplating sleep, but decided instead to try and get the stranger to answer his questions. "Why am I here?"

"Karasu would have killed you. I took you away, and this is my place."

"But _why_ am I here?"

"So you won't die, Kitsune."

"Fine. If this is your place, then why can I smell Karasu?"

"Karasu is a lord of this castle. He is the highest lord, but many other demon lords, such as myself, live here as well. In short, you smell him because we are in the same building, just a different part. But Kitsune, you smell like him as well. Comes with being a slave I guess."

At this, Youko did snarl. He felt the skin around his mouth tear a little, but did not care.

"I meant nothing by that, Kitsune. The smell will disappear eventually. And, Kitsune, if you are going to undo your healing, I will need to drug you again. I do not mind answering your questions, in fact I'd encourage you to ask them, but do not injure yourself further."

"Who the hell are you?"

"A lord of this castle. A name would be useless to you."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two and a half weeks. Now you really must rest, Kitsune. If you are in pain, or cannot sleep, call and I'll come. No more talking for now, just sleep and heal."

To be continued...

What do you think?


	3. Nightmare

Disclaimer: nope 

Warnings: same as before; shonen-ai, mentions of abuse, OOCness, etc.

Authors Note: well, Chapter II is now up. Hope you like it. Updates may get slower as chapters get longer, plus my teachers are giving me absolutely evil amounts of homework. But I promise, I'm trying.

Before I forget, "blah" equals talking

'blah' equals thinking/talking to oneself

_blah_ equals dreaming

**blah **equals telepathy

Four reviews for last chapter! Yay! That may seem like a small number, but I am eternally grateful to those that reviewed; you've proven that people read my stuff. Thank you!

topazkitsune: Working keyboards are always good, and yes, I am a girl. Glad the story is interesting, your review made me laugh. n.n

What2callmyself: Glad it's interesting, keep reading and you'll see what happens.

hixku; Here's more, hope you like!

An LOTR Freak: LOTR rocks socks! I'm glad you like the plot. I see plenty of great Hiei/Kurama fics, but no Hiei/Youko fics, so I decided to write one.

Please enjoy!

Chapter II 

Nightmare

Youko screamed. He was caught in a nightmare. He knew it was a nightmare, but couldn't escape. He couldn't breathe; there was something on his chest, suffocating him.

Then there was someone sitting next to him, petting his ears and making soothing noises. It took him a moment to realize he had woken up, and the weight was off of his body. Youko whimpered then shook off the hand that was still stroking his ear.

"I apologize Kitsune. I did not mean to frighten you. You were cold, so I gave you a blanket. I didn't know that it would give you a nightmare. Are you all right?"

Youko refused to answer. His captor/rescuer/healer made a noise of amusement, almost a laugh. "Kitsune, it is okay. You had a bad dream. Need to talk?"

If Youko could see and move, he would have bitten the other demon. "Why would I talk to you?" he snapped. "You don't know me, and I don't know you. You won't let me move, and now you want to be friends and talk through our personal issues?" Youko was yelling now. That dream had scared him and he was ready to take out his frustration on something. He would have continued if the other demon hadn't interrupted.

"Attempts at politeness apparently get one no where with you, Kitsune. I merely did not want you to hurt yourself again. You pulled quite hard at those ties; you probably sprained something. I explained why you were tied there, but either you don't care or are too stupid to understand. I guess Kitsune really are no brains, just looks," the stranger stated coldly before walking off.

Youko suddenly felt guilty for yelling at him, despite the fact that he'd just been insulted.

Youko drifted uneasily into sleep and woke some time later. It was probably morning, but he really had no idea.

Something was being pushed against his mouth again. Opening his mouth slightly, he found that it was more of the same soup as before. He realized that he was rather hungry, so he finished it gladly. When he was done he asked the other demon, "How long do I have to stay here?"

There was no answer. Thinking maybe the stranger had not heard him, he repeated the question. Still no response. "Hey, are you deaf or something? I asked a question."

His companion was silent. Youko decided to ignore the other demon, and contemplated the darkness.

An hour or so later, Youko thought he would go crazy. He couldn't move, couldn't see, was too awake to sleep, and his fellow demon still hadn't said a word, except to a servant, so Youko knew he hadn't left. Apparently Youko was still on the receiving end of a silent treatment. After the silence persisted, Youko decided this was a new brand of torture. Utter darkness and silence; it was almost like being back with Karasu.

His mind quickly disproved that. 'Nothing is as bad as Karasu. This doesn't even compare. You're fed, rested, your hurts are healing, and you're on a bed, not cold stone. This strange demon hasn't hit you, raped you, or anything else. All he's done is ignore you for an hour or so, which you deserve. You were rude last night. There were silences for days at a time in a lightless room with Karasu; the only reason you feel bad now is guilt.' The inner voice was annoyingly accurate.

The quiet spell continued for what was probably another hour before Youko swallowed what was left of his pride. 'I'm already a pretty pathetic sight, I'm sure, just laying here half-dead. No harm in losing the remainder of my dignity.'

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was rude last night, or whenever. I didn't mean that. Would you talk to me now?"

"You're forgiven, Kitsune."

"That's it? I mean, you're not going to take this opportunity to yell at me? I am sorry. I mean it."

"As far as demonic powers go, I'm a telepath and an empath, as well as being able to manipulate fire. I could tell you were sincere without needing to try. Your emotions tend to be extreme. Part of why I knew you were extremely afraid last night. The offer to talk still stands if you need it."

Now Youko was really confused. This stranger was forgiving and cold at the same time. He was definitely a puzzle. "Why're you being nice to me? Why do you care? And why the hell are you so forgiving?" the words were out before Youko could stop them. 'Stupid kitsune. If you were with Karasu, speaking your thoughts could get you killed.'

"I don't wish you to die. And even last night I knew you didn't mean what you said. I just wanted you to know it too. Now I must go. I'm sorry, but I need to. I will return later." With that, there was a sound of a door opening and closing and then silence.

The conversation with the strange demon provided interesting food for thought for Youko. Every time the other answered a question, it raised more, and usually answered nothing.

To be continued...

Please review! Tell me what you thought of the fic, loved it? hated it? Please share. And if you found any terrible spelling/grammar mistakes, tell me that too. I try to proofread, but I still miss stuff.


	4. Visitor

Disclaimer: I own next to nothing. YYH isn't one of the few things I own. 

Warnings: Same as always; shonen-ai, maybe violence or language, abuse, AU, OOC, etc.

A/N: I promised to make chapters longer, and if anything, this one is shorter. To make up for that, I'm giving you _two_ chapters. Aren't I nice? Not really, since after this, updates will probably be about a week apart. I have a minor case of writer's block for this, and I have the added burden of school. I shall continue, just a little slower. And if I don't update in a week, feel free to bother me at my e-mail address.

Thank you all reviewers!

SpiritFox: Yeah, I tried to show who it was, and I think you can tell, which is good. Youko doesn't know yet though, but he finds out in this chapter. I am continuing and I will update as often as humanly possible.

telephone icecream: Sorry for the OOCness. I tried putting him more in character, but then the story fell apart. So he's OOC with Youko, but I hope IC with most other people.

darksaphire: Much of the earlier stuff is Youko's POV, but there is some from Hiei later on, so I hope you will get both perspectives.

KayHiei: Thanks, here's your update!

What2callmyself: I'm continuing, and you find out more, I promise.

natsumi-chan: Glad you like it so far. This is definitely the longest fic in progress I have, and I swear I won't abandon it, so it'll probably be pretty long.

hixku: Thank you! I'm glad you loved it, and I hope you continue loving it.

MoonSilverEyes: You'll find out whether Youko can see soon. Hiei is incredibly hotâ ::drools along with you::

Chapter III 

Visitor

Sometime Youko must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up the demon was back again at his side.

He was holding another bowl of soup, which Youko drank. The other demon then for once started a conversation. "Kitsune, I need to change your bandages. Otherwise the cuts won't heal right. Do you want me to drug you? It'll probably hurt."

"I can handle worse." Youko bragged.

The ripping off of old bandages pulled off more skin than was pleasant, and it did hurt, but not as much as Youko had feared. Then the other demon cleaned the cuts and put more of a healing salve on them.

Youko asked, "No more bandages?"

"Not yet Kitsune."

Youko didn't press. He really didn't care much. Fresh air was actually a good kind of hurt on the wounds. "What about my eyes?" Youko asked.

"They are still healing. 'Patience is a virtue' as the cliché runs."

Youko managed a shrug, then regretted moving the injured skin against the sheets.

The other demon made a soft noise, probably a sigh of reproach for Youko hurting himself, but gave no other response.

Eventually Youko drifted off again. There really wasn't much else he could do.

When he woke up next it was to the sound of what was a waking nightmare. Youko had had another nightmare about Karasu claiming him, so when he heard his voice Youko assumed it was a dream still. When Youko established that he was awake and Karasu's voice didn't vanish, he panicked.

Then the strange demon's voice was in his mind. **Don't panic. I will not let Karasu take you. Kitsune, please just lay still. You don't want to attract attention.**

Youko took this advice and listened to the conversation that was in progress.

"You left the kitsune to me. You were tired of him I believe," came the voice of the demon currently acting as Youko's protector.

"Yes, Hiei, I did. However he is still my property. Are you going to fight me if I want him back?" answered the unfairly charismatic voice of Karasu.

Youko bristled. If he'd been in his fox form, his hackles would have been up. Hiei was the name of one of Karasu's highest ranked fighters. Furthermore, Hiei was the demon that led the group that captured Youko. Youko did not move, because he did not want to have Karasu look at him, however he did contemplate possible ways to exact revenge on Hiei.

"I would not dream of keeping you from what you desired, Lord Karasu, but the demon is still in a coma of sorts. He wakes infrequently and is still not coherent. You are much stronger than he could hope to resist. It was only a miraculous fluke that he survived at all. Once he has recovered more completely, I will gladly turn him over to you. Though I would enjoy playing with him myself first" Hiei trailed off.

"Very well then Hiei, I shall leave you. If I can find a more suitableâreplacementâin the time it takes for him to recover you may just get him. If not, I will take him back, but not until he has recovered in full. I will check in again soon Hiei. You always have been a loyal servant."

Youko heard and _felt_ Karasu leave. The atmosphere of the room became considerably less oppressive once he was gone.

He also heard the other demon walk up to his bed. Youko snarled, "Get away from me!"

"We need to talk, don't we Kitsune."

To be continued

Review please!


	5. Agreement

Disclaimer: not mine

Warnings: same as all the other chapters

A/N: Here's the next chapter. III and IV really go together, so I should have made them one chapter to begin with. ::sweatdrop:: Enjoy!

Chapter IV

Agreement

"We need to talk, don't we Kitsune."

"Damn right. Why the hell were you trying to help me if you were just intending to give me back to Karasu? Why do you hate me so much that you would not show me the mercy of death? Why did you capture me in the first place?" then more softly, almost inaudibly, "Please kill me."

"Kitsune, I will not kill you. You don't truly want or deserve death. I don't expect you to trust me, but please do listen. Yes I aided in your original capture. But at the time I had no idea of Karasu's intentions. He told me that you were a thief, and as a captain of his guards, that made it my duty to catch you. If was only afterwards that I found out why I was really sent to capture you. And please believe that I regret it. That's why I wanted to save you."

Youko gave a derisive snort.

"As for your future," Hiei continued, "I told you that I wouldn't let Karasu take you, but I couldn't tell him that. I have no intention of allowing him to take you again."

Hiei paused and waited, but Youko had nothing to say.

Again Hiei continued, "I have no right to ask for your trust, but I will anyway. If you will trust me, I will hold to the original plan I had of getting you out of here. Once your eyes heal and your strength is built up some, we will leave and I will find a safe place for you. If you cannot trust me, I will turn you over to someone else, not Karasu, and leave you to them, hoping that they will find a way to save you."

"I don't know. I don't trust, especially not those that have done something to me," Youko was whispering, half to himself, half to his companion.

"Kitsune, in the time that you have known me, not when I caught you, but while you've been under my care, have I given you a reason not to trust me? I haven't hurt you. I have in no way taken advantage of you. All I've done is take care of you. I even lied to Karasu, which is punishable by death, in order to protect you. And now I swear, I will do all in my power to help you get away from here."

Youko didn't know what to do. His instinct wanted him to trust this strange demon, and as a thief his instinct had gotten him out of more than one tight spot. However his mind was arguing that someone that could capture someone into slavery was not to be trusted. Internally the battle went back and forth, but no conclusion could be drawn.

Youko allowed instinct to win. The worst that could happen was what had been happening for years, if he were returned to Karasu. Youko wouldn't survive another of Karasu's more violent fits, so his life expectancy would only be another year or so. Probably much less. Death was preferable to his life as a slave.

Youko nodded, hoping the demon could see. "I'll trust you, Hiei."

To be continued

I'm sorry it was so short! ::dodges rock:: But I'll give you more in around a week ::dodges bigger rock:: and hopefully that one really will be longer.

Please review, I want to know what you think, good and bad. If at any point something doesn't make sense, or seems drawn out, please let me know. Arrigatou!


	6. Vision

Authors Note: Sorry I'm a day late with the update, if anyone even noticed. Sunday was my sister's birthday, plus I was lazy. But you get a longer chapter, so don't hate me...

Disclaimer: Not mine...yadda yadda...etc.

Warnings: see previous chapters. They're the same.

Reviewer Responses

Botan-Hiei-Daughter: Sorry you didn't really like the last chapter. It was mostly talking because I was attempting to set up the dynamics between Youko, Hiei, and Karasu. Plus, with the healing thing...do you have any idea how freaking long it takes for burn victims to recover? I know Youko's a demon, but I was trying to keep it realistic. And he starts healing in this chapter. And keep in mind malnutrition/abuse and the effects thereof. At least you like one of the characters I'm borrowing...

darksaphire: I think within the next couple chapters there's a part from Hiei's POV. Glad my grammar and spelling is all right. I check and I recheck, and some mistakes still escape me.

What2callmyself: Wait and see, wait and see... This chapter is a little longer, so please be mollified! Thank you!

KayHiei: Thank you! I'm updating, I'm updating! Read and find out...

Chapter V

Vision

It had only been two days after Youko and Hiei had reached their agreement, but they were already something like friends. Not really, but they were closer than Youko would have thought possible. At least they weren't at each other's throats.

And despite Youko's ridicule of 'talking through personal problems,' they actually did talk some, but most of their time was devoted to planning their escape, and how to deal with anyone they met that was suspicious of them. Now the planning was done, and they needed to start preparing. Most of Youko's wounds were fully healed and his arms were now untied, but he was still blindfolded.

"Kitsune," Hiei said, as Youko finished eating, "Your eyes have probably healed as much as they are going to. We should probably remove the bandages so you can get used to your sight, however it is now."

"Hiei, what if I can't see. I mean at all, so I'm totally blind?"

"Well, there's a demon called Yomi, who's about ten times stronger than Karasu, and he's totally blind. You'd probably be fine."

Youko sighed, "If I really can't see, what will we do to escape? You'll still help me, won't you?"

"I gave you my word. It'll just be more challenging. But either way, we'll leave in a week, and you need to adjust to your sight or lack-there-of so you can walk, which will be essential to the plan at some point."

The pair was relying on Hiei's third eye, the center of his telepathic and empathic power, to warn them if anyone was approaching within hearing distance of Hiei's rooms. Hiei's extra senses would also let them know if someone was spying on them magically. If this happened, a quick mental signal and Youko would play comatose on the bed again.

"Kitsune, lift up your head. I need to get at the tie underneath you in order to remove the bandages."

"You know," Youko said, "maybe I don't want to know if I went blind. I don't want to find out that I did." But he obediently lifted his head off of the pillow so that Hiei could reach around to untie the bandages keeping his eyes shut.

Hiei untied the fabric and used his hands to guide Youko into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

Youko slowly opened his eyes and stared around at the room he was kept in. First off, he was overjoyed that he could see. Then he was aware of how thankful he was that the room was dim. Even the minimal lighting seemed bright and hurt his eyes.

His eyes quickly adjusted, and he looked at the room he'd been staying in for the past three weeks. The bed was in its own alcove, separated from the rest of the room by a gauzy black hanging curtain, which was for the moment pulled back. The rest of the room was for the most part black as well. There was a table with a black cloth over it and two chairs, a small chest of drawers with various objects scattered across the top, a bookshelf filled about halfway with books and halfway with weaponry, and a black chair that was apparently the reading chair. The furniture was all stained a dark reddish tint. There was probably a window behind the thick black drapes on the wall to Youko's left, and there were two doors, one to his right, one on the wall straight ahead.

Youko then turned his attention to Hiei. He had only seen the demon once or twice before, under unpleasant circumstances. He was shorter than Youko would have expected, and his hair probably accounted for a foot of that height. But most striking to the fox demon were the other's eyes. They were an unusual shade of red. The didn't quite match the shade of any of the precious stones Youko had seen in his years as a thief; their color was almost like that of blood. The only coherent thought Youko found to sum them up with was 'pretty.'

Hiei grabbed the fox demon's right elbow and helped him to his feet. Youko had to lean on Hiei to keep from falling. The fire demon slowly led Youko across the room, avoiding the table and chairs, to a mirror on the opposite wall. Youko stared at his reflection. He hadn't seen himself in two years.

He was sad at the changes those years had made. He was only wearing a pair of loose fitting pants and he could see that his skin could use a bath, as could his hair, which was also matted. His face and chest were crossed with thin white scars from old knife cuts, as well as the remnants of the burns Karasu's explosives had given him. Most of those scars would probably heal over time. Youko was also sorrowfully thin. He could see every one of his ribs, and his face was thin. He was unrecognizable as the thief Youko Kurama, who was famed for his beauty.

He looked away from the reflection. Hiei had made a comment about kitsune being vain. It was true, and Youko did not like how his looks had changed. To his embarrassment, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He shook it away.

He turned clumsily away, and faced the other demon. Hiei helped him to one of the chairs by the table. Youko sat down and Hiei sat across from him.

"Well, Kitsune, judging by your expression, you can see. I imagine that a bath would improve your appearance significantly."

Youko knew that Hiei's words were spoken out of some sort of kindness, not from any real knowledge of what would happen, but he didn't mind. Youko shrugged. 'At least you aren't blind,' the optimistic voice in his head pointed out. Youko sighed and nodded then looked up at Hiei. "I never said thank you. Thank you, Hiei. For saving me, feeding me. Thank you."

Hiei actually looked embarrassed. "Hn. You're welcome, Kitsune. It's..."

He was cut off and sat up abruptly. **'Someone's coming.' **Youko heard in his mind. Hiei grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed. Youko lay down and closed his eyes, keeping his expression neutral, feigning sleep.

Hiei sat in the black padded chair.

Seconds later, there was a knock on the door. "Come," Hiei said carelessly.

A low-level frog-like demon, apparently a servant, entered. "Your presence is required in a meeting Lord," the amphibian croaked.

"Very well, servant. I will be there shortly. You are dismissed."

The demon left. Hiei stood up and walked to Youko. He whispered, "I will be back Kitsune. Just rest again. You should build up your strength some. We will most likely leave in just under a week. I'll bring food when I return. While it may be tempting, don't get up. If someone hears movement while I'm not here, they will know that you are not as badly injured as we're pretending."

With that Hiei left, leaving Youko wondering what this meeting could be about.

To be continued...

I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by this weekend. Until then, please review! Reviews mean happy authoress. Happy authoress means more motivation to write more. So tell me, what did you think?


	7. Karasu Again

Disclaimer: Wow, I don't own YuYuHakusho. Aren't you shocked?

Warnings: Look in the previous chapters; the warnings are still the same.

AN: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! That's really all I have to say...But much thanks to all my reviewers! There are so many now...I feel so loved!

What2callmyself: Your review made me laugh! Well, you'll see what Karasu is up to...

Silverfrost: Continuing!

Kurama&Karasus Daughter: I don't think I'll dignify that almost-flame with a real response.

Keda: Glad you like it!

taiyoukai-kai: Don't hurt me! I can't update from the hospital! I don't try to torment people...Here's the update!

tenchiko: I like the Hiei/Youko pairing, and I'm glad other people like it too. Here's the update!

Elearwen: Wow, thank you! Here's an update!

Saria19: Sorry, that seemed the best place to end, but here's more!

Stratus5: Thanks!

darksaphire: Thank you! This chapter is still mostly with Youko, but it has a little Hiei POV in it. I like your idea for Hiei's thought. That'll have to be added in one of the next couple cahapters...

And now...the chapter.

Chapter VI

Karasu Again

Youko lay on Hiei's bed, his mind wandering. He wondered a lot of random things, from what this meeting was about, to where Hiei had been sleeping since the room only had one bed.

His mind also wandered over the vain topic of his looks, but Youko stubbornly refused to dwell on it. He forced himself to trust what Hiei had said about the damage being temporary.

This was all Youko did, for he was also following Hiei's instructions, despite the temptation to get up and leave. Finally he started to doze. He snapped awake as he heard footsteps outside the door. He then feigned sleep once again in case it was a servant that was going to come into the room.

Youko heard the door open, but the footsteps were not those of a servant. They were heavy and purposeful, while at the same time managing to sound graceful. That spoke for the creature to be a lord, or someone of high birth. Youko felt an odd sense of pride at how sharp his hearing had become. The steps sounded vaguely familiar...Then he turned to the more important matter of who this intruder was.

Hiei had not mentioned a visitor to Youko, and the kitsune was not under the impression that the fire demon had many. Youko was fighting down panic realizing that he was totally helpless, when he also came to the realization that he had been holding his breath.

Softly inhaling to go with the illusion of sleep, Youko immediately regretted it as he recognized the smell of the intruder. It was Karasu. That was why the footsteps seemed so familiar. Youko was just used to hearing them on stone, not the soft carpets covering Hiei's apartments. Knowing the stranger's identity, it took all of the strength and willpower the kitsune possessed to keep from reacting. He wanted to scream, run, escape somehow, but he wouldn't stand a chance.

Karasu walked farther into the room, and stepped to the bed. Here he leaned down and began to stroke Youko's hair. Youko tensed, but then relaxed, praying that Karasu would assume it to be a reaction in a dream.

"Well well, my beautiful Youko. Still unconscious I see. Hiei did well repairing the damage from your little accident. Don't fret pretty little fox. You will be mine again soon. As soon as you wake, or in a few days even if you haven't, I'll take you back. I've missed you Youko."

Karasu reached out and stroked Youko's face. Just as Youko thought he would surely scream and have Karasu kill him, his rescuer arrived. He heard Hiei's voice from the door.

"Were you looking for me, Lord Karasu? One of your servants came and said you required my presence. Strange that when I got to the meeting room there was no one there," Hiei's voice was not quite accusatory, though it held a hint of it.

"Hiei, yes, I was waiting for you. We must have barely missed each other. When you did not come, I came for you. How is my kitsune doing?"

"He is well enough. He will most likely be fully recovered in a week. After that I will return him to you, unless you've found a replacement?" Hiei questioned, allowing the slightest emotion to creep into his voice. It wasn't hope so much as a cruel, possessive want.

"No replacement will do. But I want him sooner than a week. I want him in three days. He had been in your care long enough. Three days, Hiei," Karasu's voice took on a sharp quality, "if he is not conscious I will take him anyway." Karasu swept out the still-open door.

Hiei waited a full minute to be sure that Karasu was truly gone before rushing to the frightened kitsune.

Youko sat up and looked at him with tearful panic-stricken eyes. Hiei cautiously reached out and petted the fox's ears. Youko did not shake him off, but he started whimpering.

Hiei moved and sat on the bed. Youko struggled to sit up straighter, but started to cry silently. Hiei helped Youko sit, and then allowed the fox to lean on him, and he supported the larger demon. He just held the kitsune, albeit awkwardly, allowing him to cry, and didn't move until Youko was done.

Hiei was forced to ponder his own feelings now. He'd never done something like this before, helping someone without benefit. But he wanted to, so he did. He hated the weakness of emotional ties to others, but he couldn't ignore the feeling of _need_ that Youko projected. Hiei wanted nothing more than to protect Youko right now. As the kitsune's sniffles subsided, Hiei leaned away a little.

"Are you okay Kitsune?" he asked

Youko shook his head. His voice was hoarse from crying, but he tried to speak anyway. "I didn't think I was that afraid of him, I really didn't Hiei. I thought I was stronger than that. But just hearing him, feeling him touch me, I wanted to scream and run away. I was so terrified. He wants me back Hiei. He's going to take me back, and I don't think I'll be able to take that," he started crying again.

"Shhh, it's okay Kitsune. I won't let him get you. We've just had a sudden change in plans. We're leaving tonight. Meaning that soon we need to get you cleaned up. With any luck after we wash off the dirt and comb out the tangles no one will recognize you. Not all that many people here have seen you anyway, so hopefully no one will think anything of me leaving with you. Will you be okay alone? I need to get you some clothes; none of mine will fit you. I don't think Karasu will come back but..." Hiei looked at Youko.

Youko did not want to be left alone, but rationally convinced himself that he'd be fine. "I'll be okay Hiei. Just please hurry."

"I will Kitsune. Just stay here. You can eat if you want, just be as quiet as possible. I'll be back soon."

Hiei left, and Youko sat at the table and ate the soup and fruit Hiei had left there. Once he was finished he carefully made his way over to the bed, holding the wall for support, and sat down, cautiously listening for anyone to approach.

To be continued...

Gah! I'm so sorry it's so short! I promise, to make up for it I'll try to update in less than a week! Plus, the next chapter is really long, I promise. ::dodges flaming arrows:: Please review!


	8. Leaving

Disclaimer: Not mine. I know, you're all shocked.

Warnings: see previous chapters.

A/N: I'm sorry it's late! I said I would have it up before the weekend, and here it is Sunday night. Well, I had a huge English project due Friday, and saved all of it for Thursday night, when I'd planned on posting. Then Friday night was our schools Homecoming game, which I had to go to because I'm in choir and I had to sing the National Anthem. (And it was really F---ing cold.) Then Saturday I spent the day cleaning so a friend could come over and stay for a couple days, and then we went to the Homecoming dance. So there are my pathetic excuses...and I'm still sorry...but this post is really long, so you'll forgive me right! ...um, right?

But I have to say, this is my favorite chapter yet. One of the scenes from this chapter way the main inspiration for the story, so I have to love it just for that.

Reviewer Responses:

Botan-Hiei-Daughter: Gah! Don't kill me! I really can't update from the hospital. Eeep! ::hides:: And...what did you call me? I don't know what you said. Please translate?

What2callmyself: Yay happy dance! And yes, that was in a good way. You'll see what happens. And congratulations on not mentioning some unmentionable evil person's name!

zidetprincess1: Eeep! More flaming projectiles! I do try and write on the go, I just seem to have no time for anything. But I try...Thank you for putting me on your favorites list. I feel so loved!

Saria19: You shall see...Glad you thought it was authentic. I try...

HieiKuramaFan: Thank you! I'm really glad you like it!

KayHiei: You must read more to find out...Sorry the update is late!

Elearwen: Glad you like it! I'm updating.

Stratus5: Thanks! Here's the tragically not-soon update. ::sweatdrop::

Youko-Kali: Thank you! I agree, there aren't enough Youko/Hiei fics out there. And you put me on your favorites list...Thank you!

And now, what you all really want...the fic!

Chapter VII

Leaving

When Hiei returned, Youko was still sitting there. The kitsune was forcing himself to remain calm. The stress he was projecting was so strong that Hiei could feel it from halfway down the hall.

Upon entering the room, it nearly knocked him over. "Kitsune, do relax. Nothing will hurt you, I swear."

Youko turned and looked at him, obviously relieved.

"Kitsune, most of the demons in the castle should be asleep. I'll take you down to the bathing section and you can get cleaned up. Then we'll come back and get our supplies and leave. Do you need anything for this? We're not coming back after tonight."

Youko gave him a blank look. "I have nothing here to take with me. What would I bring?" Youko asked, genuinely puzzled.

"That was careless of me. I more meant what do you need? Clothes, weapons, things like that."

"I need clothes. That's all. As soon as we're out of this lifeless castle my powers will work again. I'm a plant manipulator," he explained. "Hiei, I know we planned our actual escape, and most of that plan's gone to hell, but what are we actually going to do?"

"I was planning on taking you to my sister. She'd be able to get you somewhere permanently safe. For now we will just meet up with some others that will accompany us on our journey." Hiei sat on the floor and got a slightly unfocused look and something started to glow under the bandana he had over his forehead. He was searching to see if there was anyone near them.

A few minutes later Hiei stood up. "Apparently everyone has gone to bed. There are multiple bathing sections in this castle, and anyone that would use this area is asleep already. That's good."

Hiei picked up a small bag then walked over to the bed and offered Youko his hand. He helped the kitsune to his feet and allowed the weakened fox to lean on him slightly as they left Hiei's rooms and walked through the hallway.

They took various turns and short flights of stairs. Youko tried to remember them, but lost track as he concentrated on walking. Even with all of his concentration he nearly fell nine times and Hiei had to keep catching him.

They eventually reached a pair of carved doors covered in a strange metallic coating and Hiei led them through. It was considerably warmer and more humid inside the room, the reason for which became immediately obvious.

There were about ten pools in the floor, with steam rising from each of them. That explained the coating on the doors; untreated wood would warp. Some of the pools had privacy screens, and all were varying sizes. The smallest was about twice Hiei's size, and the largest could have comfortably fit fifteen people or so.

Hiei took Youko to a pool in the back of the room. This one was a moderate size and had a privacy screen. It was fed by a stream of water falling into the pool from a hole in the wall, and a narrow trench emptied water out to a drain neat the center of the room.

Another screen entirely separated a small area near the wall off.

Youko had started feeling stronger as soon as he'd entered. He was about to ask why, when Hiei spoke. "You feel stronger here right?" The smaller demon asked, seeming to guess at Youko's thoughts.

'Or did he read my thoughts?' Youko wondered. The thought wasn't a comfortable one.

The fire youkai continued, "It's because of the minerals in the steam. They speed the healing process slightly. I hope they help you. They also block pain for a while. While this is a welcome relief I am sure, do not allow yourself to neglect your injuries. They could still be much worsened by carelessness."

Hiei let go of Youko's arm. "You can take off your clothes behind there if you want," he said, gesturing to the second screen, "but modesty isn't really necessary since I'll need to help clean you off anyway. No offense, but I don't think you could get all that dirt off by yourself."

"I haven't had a real bath in near a year and a half. No wonder I'm disgusting." Youko had just realized exactly how much his skin was crawling with the need for a bath. "I mean, Karasu never let me out of his rooms after the first few months. Every day or so he'd take me to the privy, but that was it. Occasionally Karasu would decide I was too dirty for him and he'd throw water on me and get most of the dirt and such off. And that hasn't happened for a month at least. Other than those infrequent times, you cleaning my wounds is all that's washed grime off since I've been here," the kitsune stopped the torrent of words, realizing that he was babbling.

Youko looked uncertainly towards the screen. He was a little concerned with the issue of modesty. He didn't think Hiei would try something, but...

Hiei sighed, guessing Youko's thoughts, and turned his back.

Youko took the opportunity with gratitude and peeled off his only remaining article of torn and dirty clothing, his pants. They were bloodstained and mangled beyond any hope of repair. He didn't even want to think of the potential parasites living in the fabric, much less on his skin. Realistically though, Karasu was somewhat fastidious at times, so he kept Youko relatively clean of parasitic things. However, that only applied until a few months prior to the life-threatening incident. Youko shuddered and slipped into the pool.

Hearing the other demon get into the water, Hiei turned back around. He pulled off his shirt, but left his pants on. He then went to the bag that he'd dropped when they got to the pool and pulled out soap and a brush.

He walked back to where Youko was reclining in the hot water and offered him the soap. Youko sat up a little straighter and accepted thankfully. He was seriously looking forward to being clean.

Youko started to scrub at one arm, while Hiei worked on the other. Youko was disgusted that he could see the dirt wash off in disturbingly brown rivulets down his arms and chest.

Slowly but surely, Youko became much less dirty. His tail had proved hardest to clean because he wouldn't let Hiei help. Plus it seemed that dirt had stained it. After scrubbing it a good seven times, it finally appeared unstained. He looked much more like a silver kitsune than a multiple-shades-of-brown kitsune.

His hair was the next major undertaking. With Hiei's aid, they had gotten the surface somewhat clean, but it was still matted. Hiei was now working on untangling it, but it was hard. He had to keep re-washing it as he found dried blood. There was a frightening amount of that.

Almost two hours later, Youko's hair was unknotted. Hiei had finally managed, and they had washed it a final time.

Then Hiei started trimming it. It had grown unevenly, and looked _messy_, which wouldn't work for their plan.

Youko heard Hiei walk away, but just stayed in the water, reveling in the lack of grime.

When Hiei returned, it was with two towels. "Come on Kitsune. Get out of the pool now. This isn't the last bath you'll ever be able to take. Besides, you'll fall asleep f you stay there too long."

Youko looked up. Hiei had left one towel near the edge of the pool and had once again turned his back.

Youko reluctantly pulled himself out of the water and dried himself off, then tied the towel around his waist. Hiei glanced back, then tossed the other towel to him. "For your hair."

Youko nodded and started to dry his sopping hair. He was surprised at how long it was, even though Hiei had trimmed a lot off. It had been so tangled for so long that he wasn't used to it hanging so loosely down his back.

Hiei knelt down by the bag he had brought and pulled out the clothes he had bought for the kitsune. They were similar to what Youko had been wearing before he'd been captured, but of a different color and of even higher quality.

Youko's clothing before had been entirely white, and while white was still the main color, this particular outfit was trimmed in a band of deep blue. It also had silver detailing in the blue of abstract plant-like designs. Hiei had thought it would be perfect for Youko.

The kitsune just stared at it, ceasing the almost violent toweling of his hair. "That's mine?"

Hiei almost laughed at the odd face the kitsune was making. Almost. "Yes Kitsune, it's yours. Who else would I buy it for?"

Youko continued to stare.

Hiei tossed the pants to the startled fox demon. "Go put those on," he sighed, shaking his head.

Youko caught the article of clothing and walked behind the screen to change. Hiei did his level best to resist the urge to look through the tempting space between the panels of the folding screen.

When he reemerged, Hiei could actually believe that this was the beautiful Makai thief that had been captured two years before. Youko looked, well, beautiful. He was still too thin, and the exertion of walking had tired him, though thanks to the steam, he no longer needed help. Regardless, when he was clean and in nice clothing he seemed to have an aura of perfection.

The fire demon couldn't keep from staring. 'Pretty,' his mind voiced. 'What a pretty kitsune...'

Hiei actually said, "Kitsune, you look..." and then trailed off. 'Pretty' his mind insisted. ' The word you want is 'pretty.'' Hiei shoved the voice into a dark corner and settled for saying, "different."

"Bad different?" Youko asked uncertainly.

Hiei shook his head, wondering how the kitsune could ever have thought he would look _bad_. He continued, "There's a mirror near the entrance, if you need to see. You look..." words now failed him in absence of the insistent inner thought. Not knowing what to say was a highly unusual occurrence for him.

Youko declined the offer to look in the mirror. He was tired. Walking across a room with a slippery floor and pools of water that a fox could drown in didn't seem wise. 'Hiei would save you.' Youko's inner voice informed him. 'Count on nothing,' he replied to it.

Hiei handed the shirt to Youko. The shirt was long sleeved and hung down to about a foot above his knees. It fastened in the front, but in order for their cover to work, Youko would leave it open.

The plan of escape involved some acting. Hiei could not leave with Karasu's prize kitsune, so Youko had to be someone else for a while. He couldn't be a demon that lived in the castle or an important guest, and a servant's attire might make him recognizable to someone that remembered his existence. The final decision was for Youko to play prostitute. That was the only type of demon that would go unnoticed if they never showed up again. Plus Youko wouldn't have to do anything except look the part. Any demons that saw them could draw their own conclusions.

The disguise would be shot to hell if Karasu saw them, but they were trusting to luck and Hiei's Jagan to keep them safe. The castle was so large that it was unlikely they would cross paths with Karasu anyway.

Hiei offered Youko his arm again. Youko took it. The effects of the steam were wearing off, and this minimal exercise had exhausted him. They slowly made their way back to Hiei's rooms. Hiei had to practically carry the kitsune up the last stairs.

When they returned to Hiei's quarters, Youko sat on the bed while Hiei packed everything he planned on needing. That turned out to be some clothing, the hairbrush, minimal food, and various weapons from the display on the shelves. Hiei was silent and efficient, though he did tell Youko that he was packing lightly because they could get most things later on. The final thing he grabbed was a purse off of the dresser that jingled, suggesting a lot of money.

Youko took the opportunity to look in the mirror, once again needing to use the wall for support. He stared at his reflection and was pleasantly surprised. He looked like a skinny, abused version of his old self. That was a serious improvement upon how unrecognizable he had been earlier the same day.

"Kitsune, come here please," Hiei called.

Youko half-walked half-stumbled to the table, and Hiei handed him a cup of a pale tan substance. Youko gave him a questioning look.

"It's a cosmetic. Put it over the obvious cuts. The scars don't matter; they aren't that noticeable, but the fresher wounds could raise suspicion."

Youko did as Hiei asked, covering over the burns and lacerations that had not yet healed over. He had winced in anticipation of the sharp sting that would come from placing anything on the cuts, but was grateful when it was comforting rather than painful. It was warm, in a soothing way. Then the feeling faded and he could no longer feel it at all.

Hiei threw the pack over one shoulder, then seemed to change his mind and set it down. He opened it and dug through the contents. Finally he pulled out a sheathed dagger. He handed it to Youko.

Youko looked it over. Many years as a thief still had him assessing the value of everything he came across. The dagger was obviously high quality. The sheath was leather with metal inlays, probably silver. Pulling the dagger out, he saw it was a good blade as well. It was both strong and sharp, proven when he tested the edge and cut himself. He licked the miniscule amount of blood off of his finger and re-sheathed the blade, handing it to Hiei and nodding his approval.

Hiei shook his head and resealed the pack. "It's for you Kitsune. In case you ever need to protect yourself. There's a leather cord attached to the sheath so you can wear it around your waist. "

Youko did as Hiei suggested, and once again wondered at the other's generosity.

Hiei helped the fox up and allowed him to lean on his shoulder, again.

They walked out the door and Hiei locked it. They went down the hallway in the opposite direction from the bathing rooms, once again needing to take countless turns and many short staircases.

Youko had to stop more than a few times to catch his breath. They managed to not encounter anyone for a good fifteen minutes. Then they met their first guard.

"Oi, Hiei!" the guard slurred. For better or worse, he was drunk.

"Hn."

"Who's 'at with you?"

Hiei looked back at Youko. The thief was the perfect picture of what he was playing. His shirt was open, he managed a lazy, almost seductive look, and the jewelry added nicely to the image. 'Jewelry?' Hiei noted, 'I didn't give him that. He must've taken it. Interesting. Adds a nice touch though.'

Looking back at the guard, Hiei replied in a bored, indifferent tone, "He's a...friend. We were just going out for some time alone, if you must know."

The guard looked confused. Then a look of understanding crossed his face and he gave Hiei a sly look. "Oh, I get ya. Didn't know you was wit' anyone though."

Hiei continued with the bored stare.

"But I thinks I remembers somthin' 'bout you not leavin'. You was takin' care of somthin' for Lord Karasu I thought."

"Well, unfortunately that 'something' takes up the bed. Know what I mean? The fox and I weren't looking to share."

The guard looked confused again, and after a longer span of hard thinking, the meaning of Hiei's message dawned on him. "Oh, aye. I get ya, Lord Hiei. Have a good time, 'right." With that the guard walked off.

Youko stared after him. "He's that stupid?" he asked without thinking.

"Karasu'll most likely kill him tomorrow. No great loss." Hiei responded.

Youko slumped against the wall in exhaustion. Just standing and sustaining his expression was tiring.

Hiei offered him support again. "It's only another five minutes of walking. Then we can get to the stables and try horseback. Where did you get that jewelry, Kitsune?"

He was of course referring to the bracelet, anklet, necklace, and earring Youko was now wearing.

Youko winced away from Hiei, backing against the wall. "I'm sorry," he gasped, "I didn't mean to steal from you, just I thought, I'm sorry!"

Hiei reached for Youko's arm, but Youko threw his hands up as if to protect his face.

Hiei pulled his hand back. "Kitsune. Kitsune!" Hiei snapped, causing Youko to stop cowering, though he still looked afraid. "I'm not angry. I only asked where you got the jewelry. Did you think I would hit you? I had no use for those trinkets; I would have given them to you if you'd asked. You did get them from me, didn't you?"

"Y-yes. They were on the dresser. I thought they might add credibility to my disguise. I put the stuff on when we stopped. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Kitsune," the demon restated, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice, not noting or caring that he was trying to speak kindly to someone, "You'd be amazed at the amount of useless jewelry like that I get. I keep it to use as payment to messengers and such. It has no real purpose, and it's unlikely I'll ever be here again to use it anyway."

Hiei sighed. He hated having to watch everything he said or did for fear of setting the kitsune into another panic attack. Thinking on it, though he had to be careful of what he said, Hiei said a lot more to the kitsune than to anyone else. Setting this thought into the 'ponder later' category, Hiei just motioned for the kitsune to follow and set off again.

Youko followed, still needing to keep a hand on the smaller demons shoulder, and cursing his cowardice.

True to Hiei's word, after five minutes the pair reached a huge door. There were two more guards here, but the same excuses and reasons as with the first guard let them get by.

To be continued...

Well, that's the end of that chapter. I think that's the longest one I have posted, written, or planned so far.

Well, what did you think? Please share!


	9. Running

AN: I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this up! No real excuse, just slight laziness. I don't especially like this chapter. It was kind of just the best way I could connect two events. ::coughcoughfillercoughcough:: So I apologize in advance if you find it boring.

Please bear with me as well, seeing as I am coping with some writer's block at the moment. I have a few more chapters written, but after that I can't find a way to connect what I've got to the next idea I have. So...after a few weeks updates may get slower. But I am trying really hard so that won't be an issue.

Warnings: If you've made it this far you should know them already.

Disclaimer: See above.

Reviewer Responses:

Wow! This has reached fifty reviews! I never expected that many, especially for my first fic. Thank you all so much!

What2callmyself: DUN Dun dun... glad you like it so far! You shall find the answers now...

Saria19: Good point...that does sound like Karasu. Why didn't that even occur to me?

KayHiei: Thank you! Not exactly soon, but...

Dark-kitsune-dreams: Now I don't feel alone either! Yay! I will read your fic, there need to be more for this pairing out there!

DarkWarLordofDoomness: Nice name! Yeah, I apologize for the OOCness...

Youko-Kali: Thank you! Yes, there should definitely be more fics of this pairing. Hopefully if we keep writing them, more people will like them and then write their own.

moonlit-kitsune: Thanks! I think you meant update more often. I try, but it never seems to work. If my stupid mini-writer's block would leave, maybe I could write a little more quickly...grrr.

zidetprincess1: Yummy Christmas tree! Don't hurt me! I'm writing more, I swear!

darksaphire: Thank you! There's always room to improve...if you have any suggestions I'd be most greatful!

KuramadramaLuvly: Arrigato! Glad you like it!

Stratus5: Thanks!

And now...

Chapter VIII

Running

The cold air and overwhelming number of _smells_ hit Youko as they left the building. Looking around, he saw it was night, and they were on a large ledge. Glancing behind them, Youko saw that the castle rose behind them, actually built into the cliff. That explained the countless staircases.

Hiei led him towards another, much smaller building. The smell of horses immediately hit Youko's nose.

Inside Hiei went towards the back and to a large stall. Inside was a black horse, already saddled. Next to the stall door there was a pile of packs. Hiei left Youko leaning against the wall and began fastening the packs from the pile to the horse's saddle. It made a slightly funny sight, as Hiei had to use a stool to assist in reaching the horse's back. Once he was done, Hiei led the horse out of the stall and grabbed Youko's wrist, leading them both outside.

Hiei jumped into the horse's saddle, and pulled Youko up in front of him. Youko had not been expecting the sudden movement upward, and he made a rather undignified squeak. He barely had time to settle into his new position before they were moving. Youko was sitting sort of sidesaddle in front of Hiei. His legs were draped over the left side of the horse, and his back was against Hiei's right arm. His left side was against Hiei's chest.

Hiei immediately kicked the horse into a canter up a trail leading along the cliff away from the castle. Within minutes they were in a thick forest. The movement of the horse and the warmth of Hiei next to him started to lull Youko into a doze. He sighed in contentment at the feel of living plants surrounding him. He felt sort of stupid, literally falling asleep in Hiei's arms, but that's what he did.

When Youko woke again, they had slowed to a walk. Youko didn't say anything for a while, but eventually he broke the silence. "How long have we been traveling?"

"Hn, awake I see. A few hours, it's close to dawn, not that you can tell in this forest. Feeling okay?"

Youko nodded. The feeling of plants around him again made him feel vastly better, though he was smart enough to know that he couldn't control them in his current state. "What's in all those packs from the stable, and why were they there?" Youko asked, vaguely remembering Hiei encouraging him to ask questions.

"It's some of the things I said we'd get later on. I have some alliances with the guards in the stable. Those alliances and some bribes allow me to keep things there without questions. That's also why my horse was saddled."

Youko nodded again. He had the feeling that Hiei answered his questions but was annoyed with them despite what he had said. They continued in silence. The forest around them slowly grew lighter, and finally Hiei turned off of the path they were on, a game trail really, and stopped in a small clearing.

Hiei jumped down, holding Youko, and setting the kitsune down in one smooth movement, leaving Youko with thoughts of 'showoff.' Then the hi-youkai started pulling down some of the packs.

Youko sat on the ground under a tree, feeling useless.

Hiei had pulled a rolled sheet of canvas off the horse's back. He unrolled it and laid it on the ground under a pine tree with branches forming a natural tent.

He pulled the rest of the packs down and put them down on the ground nearby and tethered the horse with enough room to graze. Hiei offered a hand to Youko.

"Sleeping there won't be too comfortable. That tree provided enough shelter, and I covered the ground; lay there. We're only stopping for a couple hours, then we'll move on."

Youko got up and moved slowly to the 'tent.' It was not the best bed ever, but to him it was heaven. He was outside, surrounded by plants, and he felt safer than he had in years. He was relishing the safe feeling, and was immediately nearly asleep. Until he felt Hiei lay down next to him. Youko again cursed his cowardice. 'Stupid kitsune, where else was he going to lay?'

Youko froze. 'Why are you afraid? Hiei won't hurt you.' he attempted to convince himself.

'But he could.' He pointed out.

Youko rolled over, facing Hiei. The fire demon shoved a blanket in his face. "In case you get cold, Kitsune."

Youko took the blanket, but continued watching the other demon.

Hiei looked at him, seeming once more to guess at his paranoid thoughts. "Relax, Kitsune. I'm not going to do anything. I'm more interested in sleep anyway."

Youko resisted sleep, even after Hiei had slipped into a doze. He planned on closing his eyes for just a moment, until he felt Hiei shaking his shoulder. 'Kitsune no baka,' He berated himself.

As soon as his eyes were open, Hiei turned away. The fire demon was placing packs back on the horse's back. This time he was using a tree branch rather than a stool.

Hiei packed everything in an amazingly short amount of time. Again Youko ended up sidesaddle in Hiei's lap as they moved off again.

Hiei was lost in his own thoughts. The first was where they were heading and how to avoid getting caught. Only slightly lower in his thoughts was Youko. Hiei was never described as 'compassionate' but he genuinely wanted to help the fox demon. He also was trying to sort out the rest of the feelings he had for Youko. He liked Youko, which made no sense. Youko was weak at the moment, which would make him a poor choice as a partner. However, something about his feelings for the fox seemed deeper than an interest in a fellow fighter. Hiei ignored the persistent thought. It was stupid.

Youko had his own thoughts to work through, mainly coping with fear. He had been afraid of Hiei. He was afraid to be close to anyone. 'But you're in Hiei's _lap_ now, and you're just fine,' the mental voice commented.

'But this is just circumstance. It holds no implications. Laying with someone in a confined space however...' Youko argued.

'If it were anyone other than Hiei you were riding with, would you be this calm?' Youko's inner voice inquired.

'Stupid inner voice.' Youko glared at nothing.

Hiei overheard, or really just felt, the tone of Youko's conversation with himself, if not the words. The fox had been thinking of something that brought on both fear and embarrassment.

"Interesting thoughts Kitsune?"

"Not really. Where are we going?" Youko asked, covering up his unease.

"I want us to meet up with some allies of mine. There is a group of demons rising up against Karasu, of which I am the leader. That's been the case for a little over a year."

"But you're..."

"His highest ranked fighter? Yes. That's not so great a place to be. Karasu killed the previous three in my position for imagined transgressions. You should know better than anyone how cruel he can be. He is not well liked. We will travel as a group for a while then I will take you to my sister. She will keep you safe."

'Hiei's getting rid of me?' Youko thought. 'Stupid kitsune, what use does he have for you? He's helping you; that is more than he should do.'

The pair passed into silence, and Youko felt himself drifting to sleep again. He remained in a semi-conscious doze for hours before slipping into a dream.

_He was by himself; Hiei was gone. There was hard ground under him. He couldn't see, smell, or hear anything. Then he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around. It was Karasu. "Foolish kitsune. You belong to me. Did you think you could change that?" Karasu asked, raising his hand to strike the fox. Youko suddenly smelled blood..._

Youko gasped for air, feeling Hiei grab his shoulder, pulling him from the dream.

Youko looked up at the fire demon. They were still on horseback, but they had come to a stop.

"Are you all right?" Hiei asked.

Youko nodded, hoping he was convincing.

"Liar."

So much for convincing...

"Listen, I'm willing to listen if you need to talk. I'm no conversationalist. Actually I just flat out hate most people. But I'll listen, and not think worse of you for whatever you say. I...don't hate you."

Youko had a feeling that that was a big confession coming from the small demon.

After a moment of silence, Youko spoke. "It was a dream. Another one about Karasu. He had gotten me back. It was so dark, I couldn't see. Karasu tried to hit me, and everything smelled like blood. The dream felt so real. Real and hopeless, like every last hope had been destroyed, like even death wouldn't fix it. It sounds stupid just saying it," Youko finished. He looked up at Hiei.

"What about the dream you had back at the castle? The one when I tried to give you a blanket. Was it the same?"

Youko shook his head. "The other one was that I couldn't breathe. Karasu was sitting on my chest. He was..." Youko hesitated, "not letting me breathe."

Hiei knew Youko was hiding something. He thought he knew what too, but he wasn't positive. Hiei prompted, "What was Karasu doing?"

"Just sitting there," Youko insisted. A minute later he shook his head. "No, you're right. I was lying. You can tell right? He was...kissing me. I hate him." Youko whispered the last part. Just recalling it made Youko want to cry, mostly at how helpless he'd been. Still, he was surprised at how telling someone _hadn't_ hurt. He had been pushing the thoughts back, trying to forget, but that seemed to make them worse.

Hiei didn't say anything. In some ways Youko was glad. No response was better than countless meaningless platitudes that were meant to make him feel better.

Again they dropped into silence. Hiei was the one who finally broke it some time later. "I'm sorry Kitsune. If there's something I can do..."

Youko shook his head. Hiei was still being polite almost against his will. "Thank you Hiei. I mean that. Thank you."

To be continued...

I realize that that is a stupid place to end a chapter. And I apologize for that. But a crappy leave off point is better than no update, right? Right?

What did you think? Please share!


	10. The Demon Camp

AN: So sorry it's late! I was going to post on Saturday, but didn't have time, so then I wanted to yesterday, but I wasn't home anytime after 9:30 am. So...I'm posting now. Please don't hurt me...

Warnings: same as ever; shonen-ai, eventual yaoi, violence, etc.

Disclaimer: Do I really look like I own YuYuHakusho? I can't even speak Japanese! Oh, and I don't own InuYasha. The wolf demon in this chapter was sort of based off of Kouga looks-wise. I think that'll be his name too.

Another note: no one has commented on this, but I wanted to explain it anyway. I use both English and Japanese words in this. For example, I use both 'kitsune' and 'fox,' or both 'youkai' and 'demon.' I like this because it varies the language and I think makes it more interesting. So...in case you noticed or cared.

Thank you so much all my reviewers!

What2callmyself: Here's more...sorry it's not soon...Um, I can't answer your questions at this time. Please continue reading, and they will be answered eventually!

darksaphire: Thank you! It's nice to hear that I'm improving!

Elearwen: Glad you liked it. Glad I'm setting the two of them up well too. It won't really happen for a while, but never fear, it shall!

Nanashi Kage Enteru: Cool name! Wow. You're better at justifying my thoughts than I am. Thank you so much! That is one of the nicest reviews I've gotten!

random1: Yes, most definitely!

Stratus5: Thanks!

KayHiei: Thanks! Not as soon as I'd like it to have been but...

DarrkKatt: You'll see...but, probably. I'm glad you like it!

SilverWolf: I'm making more! Just, at a slow pace...Thank you!

Youko-Kali: That picture sounds great! You definitely have to give me the link when it's done. Foreshadowing? Hmm...yes. I'm so happy you liked it! It's actually _really_ sad how giddy _I_ get when I see that I got a review...

And now...

Chapter IX

The Demon Camp

The ride didn't last much longer. Soon the pair arrived at what looked like a bandit camp.

The camp consisted of a multitude of quickly pitched tents; non-permanent shelters that could be relocated quickly. Campfires smoldered in front of most tents. Demons sat on the ground around them, good-naturedly drinking, laughing, eating, and showing off weapons.

Some trick of the surrounding terrain, probably combined with magic, kept the noise and smell of the camp from being detected until they were very close.

Youko looked up at Hiei as the demons spotted the pair. He glanced at Youko and gave an almost imperceptible nod, letting him know that it was okay.

One demon, most likely a wolf demon swaggered over to Hiei, and slurred, "Welcome back milord. Didn't 'spect you for another couple days. Who's this? New recruit?"

"We had a forced departure. Is there a tent ready for me? I will go directly there with my companion. He will stay with me. He isn't a fighter."

Youko was a bit angry that his accommodations were not discussed with him, but it didn't really matter.

The wolf demon nodded and gestured for them to follow. Hiei did follow, still on horseback. As they passed, demons saluted Hiei in a sort of informal, 'I respect, fear, and don't dislike you' kind of way. The pair followed the demon on a winding path through the encampment up a low slope. They ended up on the other side of the camp.

There was already a tent set up, but away from everyone else. The camp was on the slope leading up to a cliff face, and the place they'd been taken to was on higher ground than any of the other dwellings. It seemed to be in a place of importance, as you could see the entire camp from the vantage point.

Hiei once again got down holding Youko, allowing the fox to stand and use his shoulder for balance.

"Do you require help Lord Hiei?" the wolf demon inquired.

"No, thank you. You may return to your post."

As the demon left, Hiei led Youko by the arm into the tent in front of them. It was as nice as a tent could be, Youko supposed. There was flooring of the same canvas as the walls over the packed earth, and there was already a wide bedroll set up along one wall.

'Why does he need a bed that wide? He's really small, so why would...oh.' Youko thought, feeling himself blush. 'He's not the only one sleeping there, but of course, why not? I mean he's good looking I guess, and he's leader of a near army.' He shook the disagreeable thought away. 'Why am I thinking this? It's none of my business. Why do I even care?'

Youko covered up his unease by examining the rest of the space. There was a small, low table with cushions on the floor on two opposite sides. That was really all, a bed and a table.

Hiei half dragged Youko to the bed and let go of his arm, making Youko fall onto the bed; then left without a word. He came back seconds later carrying packs from the horse. Then he sat next to Youko.

"You can stay here Kitsune. I'll bring us some food. You're hungry, right?"

Youko shrugged. Hiei confused him. The demon was kind to him one minute, then borderline cold to his underlings. One moment he'd be caring and concerned for Youko, then he seemed like he didn't really care at all. Realizing that Hiei was waiting for an answer, Youko replied, "Yeah, I guess."

Hiei left the tent. Youko looked around, considering his freedom. He was left alone, with no confinement. There was nothing to keep him from just leaving. 'An illusion.' He reminded himself. 'You are too weak to leave and Hiei knows it. You'd be exhausted just leaving the tent under your own power. Not to mention that the tent faces a hundred or so demons and there's no back exit. You'd be caught within seconds.'

Still, this was worlds away from how he'd been treated. He liked having enough food to keep him full, rather than just alive. And the food he got now was infinitely better than the tasteless sludge he got infrequently from Karasu.

When Hiei returned, true to his word, he brought food, all heaped on one plate.

The choice seemed to be fruit, bread, and some kind of meat.

Hiei set the stuff on the table, thankfully without dropping anything. Youko stayed where he was. He had a lingering fear that he was still just a servant, and was not allowed to do something without permission.

Hiei sat down and looked at Youko. "You planning on eating Kitsune?" He asked. "I thought you were hungry."

Youko rose shakily to his feet and stumbled the three paces to the table, where he gratefully slumped onto the cushion.

He attacked the food with a vengeance, taking one of the rolls of bread and a piece of the meat and bolting it.

"It really is your choice, but please slow down Kitsune. You are going to choke or make yourself sick. Don't overeat either; your body is still used to the lack of food, and you _will_ get sick to your stomach if you eat too much." Hiei said.

He was eating slowly, a perfect contrast to Youko.

"Why though?" Youko asked, before taking any more food. "I mean about taking care of me. Why did you do all of this?"

"I told you, I didn't want you to die, and I needed to make it right because I was the cause of your imprisonment in the first place."

"No, I know that. But, I mean now. You could have just left me in the ranks of your fighters. You are still taking care of me. That is what I don't understand."

"As for the fighters, I wouldn't trust most of them as far as I could throw them with both hands tied behind my back. Most of them are mercenaries that disagree with Karasu's decree that all mercenaries must apply for a position in his army and serve before they are allowed to find work elsewhere. But they are still mercenaries, and their allegiances are negotiable. I doubt they would betray me, but they would likely sell you back to Karasu as soon as he places a price on your head. Plus I seem to have taken an interest in you," Hiei gave him an unreadable look.

Youko got an odd feeling. He wasn't quite upset, but he was a little uneasy. He looked away, turning his attention back to the food. He took some more, fruit this time and ate it, slower than before.

Later, long after Hiei had finished, and even Youko was full, Hiei got up and pulled out a bedroll from the packs still by the door.

Hiei gestured to the larger bed by the wall. "Sleep there Kitsune. You need rest. You don't want to have to be carried any distance greater than three feet do you?" Hiei pulled off his shirt and lay down on the bedroll he had just taken out.

Youko crawled to the other bed, laying down with an exhausted sigh. He pulled off his own shirt, them removed the dagger from where it was concealed, laying it near his head and staring at it. He still wondered about Hiei's generosity.

The demon gave him a better place to sleep, food, anything Youko needed, and didn't ask for anything in return. A cynical part of his mind pointed out, 'Not yet. You don't know what he may want in the future.' Youko shoved the thought away. He _did not_ want to think about that.

Youko drifted into sleep quickly; he was tired on so many levels, and his body needed rest.

To be continued...

Wow. That was really short. Crap. I'll try to update before the weekend to make up for that. But, I've said that before, haven't I? ::gulp:: Please review!


	11. Sick

AN: I should stop trying. I can't update in the middle of the week, I just don't have time. It's sad...but it takes almost an hour to do review responses and a final edit. So...sorry, but at least for now updates will remain one per weekend. Hopefully more Saturdays and fewer Sundays. This chapter is pretty long. Not _really_ long, but not short either.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Warning: See previous chapters.

So many thanks to all my reviewers!

DarrkKatt: Heh...updating regularly can be hard. But hopefully I'll never leave a fic quite that long...

darksaphire: This chapter is a little longer, but sorry to disappoint...Youko actually gets worse. But then he gets better, I swear!

Dark-kitsune-dreams: Thank you! And yes they were made for each other...despite the height difference...

Koritsune Dragonrider: ::bows:: Thank you. Wow...one of the authoresses that made me want to write Kurama/Hiei fanfiction read my story. Now that I have an account, I need to reread your fics... And I think that idea will come in later...

What2callmyself: Yep, Hiei cares! Again, not as soon as I would have liked, but not too long a wait.

Rekka: Don't cry! This chapter is longer!

animefreak54: I'm updating! Glad you love it! It's not quite New Years...

KayHiei: Actually Yukina's house has to wait a little. They have a few more crises to avert first. And I am a sucker for romance-y happy endings, so what do you think'll happen?

Elearwen: Thanks! And I will as soon as I find the time, which should be soon. I promise!

Zidet: I'd want to talk to you too! In theory I have yahoo messenger as well, but it doesn't really work...feel free to email me though! It's in my profile. Please don't cry, you can find out now! And thank you very much!

Chapter X

Sick

_Youko was alone again, and Karasu was behind him. It was so dark Youko could barely see. He winced as Karasu softly ran his claws over the burned and bruised skin of Youko's shoulder. "You are still mine," Karasu said. "I own you. You are mine forever." Youko tried to pull away from Karasu but found he couldn't. He snapped back, "You're wrong Karasu. Hiei will..." but was cut off as Karasu interrupted him. "Hiei? That pathetic, weak demon? He will what. Protect you? He couldn't protect anyone, even himself." Youko smelled blood again. He could almost recognize the scent, but not quite._

He woke out of the nightmare with Hiei shaking him. The fire demon's hands were cold, like ice on his bare shoulders. That was odd; Hiei's body temperature was much higher than Youko's...

Once he saw that Youko was awake, Hiei let go, then set the inside of his wrist on Youko's forehead.

"Kitsune, you're burning up. You have a fever; why didn't you tell me you felt sick?"

Youko looked up at the demon sitting next to him. He was having a hard time comprehending what Hiei had said. "A fever? What? Oh," as the thought registered.

Then he was assaulted by a headache. "Ugh," he groaned. "My head. I didn't know I was sick." He closed his eyes to ease the headache, but then he saw the vision in his dream.

_Karasu...claiming him again. Hiei...just not there. Blood...but who's?_ Youko whimpered.

Hiei set his hand on the Youko's head again. "Shhh," he soothed the obviously frightened as well as ill kitsune. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare. What happened?"

"The same one as before, with Karasu in the dark room and smelling blood. But this time he said you couldn't protect me." Youko answered, wincing as his headache throbbed through his entire skull.

He felt Hiei leave, but was too tired to care where the other demon was going. Hiei returned shortly. Youko glanced at him. This illness was bad, and getting worse. It was hard to see straight. What could have hit him so quickly?

Hiei sat by Youko's futon again, and using one hand held Youko's head up. With the other he held a cup to Youko's lips. The kitsune drank, trusting that Hiei would help him.

The stuff was hot and bitter, like some sort of odd tea, but Youko drank it down. He slipped into a doze shortly after.

Hiei nodded, relieved. The tea he had made Youko drink contained painkillers and herbs that would fight off the sickness or at least keep it from progressing. However it would have no affect if the recipient were poisoned. Thus Hiei was able to rule that unpleasant possibility out.

The peace did not last long. Less than an hour later, Youko cried out again. Hiei could feel the kitsune's fear and revulsion, probably once again attributed to a nightmare about Karasu.

Hiei had been half dozing in a sitting position on his futon, but quickly rose and went to Youko's side.

To his surprise, the kitsune was already sitting up, and he was holding something. Hiei couldn't tell what it was for a moment, and realized just in time to save Youko's life.

He pulled the unsheathed knife out of the kitsune's hand and placed it aside. Youko had had the dagger out and had been in the process of cutting his wrists. The cut was just started; very small, and not too deep along the inside of his left arm; but if Hiei hadn't gotten there at exactly the right moment, Youko would have killed himself. Even if Hiei had gotten there seconds after the cut was complete, in his weakened state Youko would have died of the blood loss.

Youko looked up at Hiei. The look on his face was one akin to anger and sorrow, but his eyes were frightening. They had a wild look in them. It was a look of someone without hope of any kind, someone that wants to die, because even Hell must be better.

Slowly sense returned to Youko's eyes, and he started crying. Once again Hiei found himself in the unfamiliar role of comforter as the kitsune sobbed.

Youko's fever was not any better, though he seemed less delirious. After crying for a good half-hour, he just slumped on Hiei's lap, too drained to even move.

Hiei gently moved the kitsune back to his futon, and got up to make another cup of tea for Youko, careful to take the knife with him. One suicide attempt was too many, thank you.

This particular batch of tea contained painkillers and sleeping herbs rather than medication. If he drank it, a hundred dreams wouldn't wake him, though the potion should make the sleep dreamless.

After successfully getting the weak fox to drink the cup down, and sitting with him for the ten minutes before it took affect, Hiei started to plan for a detour to a healer in the morning.

oooooo

The next morning, Hiei was up before the night sentries went off to sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep out of worry for his charge. There was no way he wanted to leave the fox alone after the previous night's frightening event.

Youko was still sleeping somewhat peacefully due to the drug Hiei had given him, but it would wear off in a few hours.

Hiei spent his time acquired by insomnia gathering things together. He wanted to take the kitsune to a healer, a trip that would take a few days. They wouldn't need everything the fire demon had brought with them from Karasu's castle, but they would require some supplies.

As soon as the sun was up, Hiei called for a lower fighter. The same wolf demon as the previous day entered the tent and bowed. "Is there something you require my lord?"

Hiei tossed two full packs over. "Put these on my horse. The fox and I are going somewhere, and we will return in a few days. Please keep everyone here unless something happens. If something does, move them to our other campsite."

After seeing that the demon was doing as he requested, Hiei went to Youko. He picked the fox up, still wrapped in a blanket and sweating from fever, and carried him out to the waiting horse.

With minimal help, Hiei and Youko were once again on horseback. Hiei started off on as smooth a trot as the horse could manage.

They made their way back through the camp, exiting into the forest on a different side than they had entered. Hiei knew where he was going.

There was only one place he could think of to go where he wouldn't be arrested. The surrounding land, including the towns and villages on that land, belonged to Karasu. By now the demon lord would have found out that Hiei had disappeared with Youko, and would no doubt have sent word to the surrounding areas to find the pair. Going to most towns would be like begging Karasu to capture them.

Hiei was taking Youko to a healer that was in with the resistance against Karasu. Unlike many healers, who were in the business for profits, Cree was one of the few true healers left. He could find what was wrong with the body or the mind, and could sometimes fix it without use of medicines or a knife. He was one of the last beings, human or demon, with a genuine _gift_ for healing. As such, he hated suffering, so he would not fight. However, he hated Karasu's cruelty, so he would resist him.

Hiei wanted to take full advantage of this man's abilities. Youko was injured in his body, but there were definite wounds in his mind as well. Those wouldn't heal without help.

The man's shop, such as it was, was a half-day's journey from Hiei's camp, and was in a secluded part of the deep forest. Hiei kept watch, but allowed himself to relax a little.

oooooo

Youko started stirring an hour or so into the journey. Hiei looked down at the fox. "You okay Kitsune?" he asked. "You scared me last night."

Youko looked away from Hiei, glancing at the path ahead of them. He found it odd how comfortable he felt. There was no real mental comfort, though he felt protected by Hiei. He meant that physically, and for the most part emotionally, he was comfortable. He was basically sidesaddle in Hiei's lap, and that didn't bother him. He didn't feel weird at all, though he really should have. He even felt safe, and would trust Hiei to protect him. Thoughts from the previous night hit him hard. 'Karasu was right. Hiei would not care for you if he knew you like Karasu does. You are a useless piece of trash. You belong back with Karasu.'

Youko felt his eyes sting. He wanted to cry, but didn't want to appear weak. He was weak, but the sooner Hiei realized it, the sooner he'd abandon Youko. If he found out what Youko was...

Hiei broke through Youko's dark thoughts. "You should eat Kitsune. You need food, and you should drink more of that tea. We'll stop in a little bit. You might as well sleep. If you need to be awake for some reason, I'll get you up, but you should conserve energy."

Youko listened, but did not speak. He allowed himself to close his eyes, but not to sleep. He didn't want to remember, and sleep would make him.

They continued moving quietly, Hiei thinking and keeping watch, Youko pretending to sleep.

The pair reached a clearing after another hour's trek through the woods. Hiei touched Youko's shoulder gently. Youko opened his eyes slowly as if he had been asleep. Hiei nodded to the open space around them. "We'll stop for just a little, all right Kitsune? We can eat and drink before continuing."

Youko nodded. He wondered where they were going, but didn't want to ask.

That surprised Hiei. He'd grown used to Youko's questioning, and was a little worried at the fox's silence. He decided not to press though. Youko didn't have to talk if he didn't want to.

Hiei helped Youko down from the horse's back, and jumped down as well, carrying one pack.

Youko sat on the ground where Hiei left him, still lost in worried thoughts of Karasu. He only looked up when Hiei offered him some of the food he'd brought.

Youko took the food; some bread and a little fruit, but carefully avoided Hiei's eyes. Hiei watched the fox nervously eating. Finally he said, "Kitsune, is there something wrong? You've been acting like this all day. Are you all right?" Hiei winced at how harsh that had sounded. He didn't want to scare the kitsune. 'No, I'm sure he's fine. He only tried to kill himself last night.'

Youko looked up quickly, then back down at his plate. "N-no. Really, I'm fine."

Hiei wasn't convinced, but he handed Youko a flask of the tea he'd given him the night before. It was actually a mix of both teas, so it would help Youko heal, and make him sleep.

Youko took the bitter mix gratefully. He didn't want to think right now, and that drugged tea helped a great deal with that. He finished the food, then drank the tea.

Hiei packed up what they'd taken out, and had to carry the already half-unconscious fox back into the saddle. As they started to move again, Youko muttered something to Hiei, "I am so sorry. I have lied to you. You don't know what I am. I'm sorry Hiei..." The words were cut off as Youko drifted off the rest of the way.

Youko was asleep, for real this time, and Hiei was glad of that. He was worried about Youko, because something was clearly wrong. The sooner they got to the healer, the happier he'd be.

To be continued...

AN: That concludes another lovely chapter. Sorry if you're mad that Youko isn't better yet. Don't hate me! After this bout is over with, I'm pretty certain he will get better. Just bear with me, okay? I also apologize if it seems I am drawing events out or stretching my story. I'm not trying too!

And I wanted to ask your opinions on something. The plot bunny wants me to pair Yukina with a female OC. I could also have Yukina paired with no one and have a shojo-ai OC/OC pairing. Or I could try to get by without doing any shojo-ai pairings, though I don't think it works as well for the fic. So...what do you guys think? I want to do the first one, but the second one'd work too. If I do a shojo-ai pairing, it would be minimal and only in a few chapters. Nothing above PG. Please share your thoughts on this! And on the fic so far. Thank you in advance!


	12. Healer

A/N: Late update. Gomenasai! My excuses and reasons are in my livejournal. If you want to know why this update is a week late, check there. The link is in my bio under homepage.

Warnings/Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Thank you so much to my reviewers! This is more reviews than I ever expected to get!

Reviewer Responses:

animefreak54: I'm happy you liked it! Sorry the update was slow.

Koritsune Dragonrider: Wow, thank you! I love AUs too, and I can't understand why some people don't.

Dark-kitsune-dreams:I believe Youko tells Hiei in the next chapter. It's hinted at in this chapter though. Thank you so much!

DarrkKatt: Good job. And yet my updates get slower...v.v Glad you liked it!

KayHiei: Muahahaha, you shall see. Updating...

darksaphire: sorry the chapters are so short! I don't have time to make them longer! Lol. Glad you like it!

moonlit-kitsune: oh, you'll see. Glad it's good!

zidet: gah! He'll get better, I promise. Just...don't hurt me.

What2callmyself: Why he's getting sick now? Um, because he's recently been through a lot and isn't in real great condition, I guess. I think it'll all be explained in this chapter.

Tala ishtar: Thanks!

Skettio: Hiei can be so sweet sometimes, ne?

PainfulxRecovery: I like your name. Never fear, for I am a rabid yaoi fangirl as well. Yes, it'll be yaoi, but not real graphic. Name explanation...there are essentially two Kuramas. Youko Kurama was the silver-haired thief, and Shuichi Kurama is the reincarnated redhead. To me 'Kurama' makes me think of the redhead, and this fic is about Youko Kurama, but I'm lazy, and Youko is shorter to type.

Elearwen: No! If you keel me, I can't update! But thank you! And I really am updating.

Stratus5: Thanks! I'm continuing...just at a slower pace than I'd like.

Hedi Dracona: ::bows:: Wow, you're reading this? Thank you. Your wonderful fic How They Met actually inspired the first little plot-bunny nibble for this fic. Thank you!

Soko, Kurama's love: Even I'm not sure how this'll end. I'm continuing!

Johanna Gen: Sorry if that was a cliffhanger. Please do keep reading!

And thanks to Lady Lanet who reviewed via livejournal.

Many thanks to those who voted on the Yukina/OC or OC/OC pairing. There were seven who did not vote, three indifferents, two for OC/OC, and three for Yukina/OC.

Because the votes were so close, I'll probably just go with my own judgment. That will most likely be OC/OC, though I'm not certain. I tend to dislike canon/OC pairings, as do most others. If you want to express your opinion, please do, you still have time, I'm not there in the fic yet.

On with the fic!

Chapter XI

Healer

The rest of the day went fairly quickly. It was uneventful, and they made better time than Hiei had thought. By mid afternoon they were nearing their destination.

As soon as the shop, which was half treatment center, half home, was in view, they saw a man walking out to meet them.

He saw Hiei and immediately called out, "What have you brought me this time? I haven't seen you for a while, did something happen to you?"

Hiei waited for the man, Cree, to reach them, and then nodded towards the kitsune sitting in front of him.

Cree nodded in understanding before taking a closer look at the other demon. When he did, a look of surprise came over his face. "A silver kitsune? My, what rare taste you have. Your taste is also impeccable, but why did you bring him?"

Hiei flushed a little at the healer's comment about rare tastes, but let it pass. "He's sick and he's hurt; physically, emotionally, and mentally. I need you to take care of him." Hiei said shortly. "Please," he added as a belated mark of politeness.

The man nodded and offered to take the kitsune. Hiei handed him down gratefully, knowing that Youko was being given into the best of care. Youko needed it too. In addition to being sick, Hiei was slightly disturbed at how light Youko was. The smaller demon barely felt a difference when Cree took Youko from his arms.

Hiei dismounted and led the horse while talking to the healer.

"Did you drug him at all Hiei?" the man asked.

"A tea that will wear off in another hour at most. It's just to help stop the sickness and so he can sleep." Hiei answered.

The healer nodded again and carried Youko inside, calling over his shoulder to Hiei, "The stable is behind the house. Care for your horse and wait inside, same as always."

Hiei did as he was told, grooming the horse and bringing her food and water before leaving. He walked back to the main building and stepped inside. The first room was small, and had a row of chairs along one wall. Hiei sat in one of these, waiting for the healer's assessment.

OoOoO

When Youko started to wake up, he was laying on an unfamiliar table in an unfamiliar room. He blinked to clear his eyes. Trying to sit up he found that he couldn't. Panic began rising. He couldn't see or smell Hiei anywhere.

Another man entered the room, dressed in a pale green robe. Youko looked up in panic. "Who," he started. His voice was dry and cracked as he attempted to speak. He swallowed and tried again, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The man turned and smiled. The smile helped lower some of Youko's fear; the man had a kind smile that seemed very open and trustworthy. "Awake and afraid Youko? We can't have that. I am Cree, a healer. You are in my home. Please don't fear; I specialize in healing hurts, not causing them. I'm going to place you under a trance. Again, do not fear; I shall not hurt you."

Youko couldn't do anything against the healer. A trance implied the healer wished to learn something from his mind, and the thought of someone reading his mind terrified him. He didn't want anyone to know what was there. He was doing his best to forget, but it never worked. He looked again at the healer, who was murmuring something. Suddenly it was like all of Youko's thoughts shut down, and he fell gladly into non-thinking darkness.

OoOoO

When Cree came out into the room where Hiei was waiting, he looked troubled. Hiei immediately stood, awaiting the assessment.

Cree gave him a long, measuring stare.

"Well, is he all right, healer?"

Cree's voice was hesitant. His gaze grew colder as he spoke. "In all honesty, I've met corpses with better immune systems. And his memories...so jumbled. I could barely read what had happened to him. I never thought you to be cruel Hiei, but this..."

"What do you mean?"

Cree walked into the adjoining room where he'd been examining the fox. Hiei followed. Youko was still sitting on the edge of the table with a vacant trance-induced expression on his face. Once they were inside, Cree turned with a harsh stare to Hiei and elaborated on his original statement.

"I mean the extent of injuries. These white scars," he pointed to Youko's bare chest, "while not permanent, show a lot of damage, most likely from both a knife and a whip. There are fading burn scars, plus the kitsune has been beaten badly enough that it caused minor internal damage. It will heal, but... and there are worse things. You may be a ruthless fighter, but I didn't think anyone could be so heartless."

Hiei interrupted, "It wasn't me. I swear to you. The kitsune has only been in my custody for weeks. I saved him from death by what you described. He was a personal servant of Karasu's; _he_ did this to Youko." Hiei's expression was more open and pained than Cree had ever seen it.

Cree continued, "His mental and emotional wounds are much worse. He has gone through what is essentially mental torture; usually illusions that will hurt him, being told things to make him hate himself, things like that. Plus there are the much more obvious psychological scars of rape and frequent beatings. Add the purely physical affects of malnutrition. This is one of the worst cases of extreme abuse I've ever encountered. I could not identify the one who did this to him, only a sense of dark. It could have been you, but that you are not the cause is good indeed. He would never heal in your company if you were. And it is good to know that you didn't do this to any creature."

"Can you help him? I realize he is hurt worse than I knew, but you can still help him, right? If he goes untreated, he won't make it to my sister."

"It'll be long and hard, but yes. I can help him. And I intend to. You will have to help a great deal, starting with getting him to open up to you. If he can bring himself to tell you, for himself, what happened, he will have made a great step in recovering. He is past his illness, that was simple enough to get rid of, but the greater damage has yet to be touched. When he comes out of the trance in a few minutes, all three of us will talk."

OoOoO

'We will talk,' became 'we will all sit in an awkward silence because no one knows what to say.'

Hiei sat motionless in a chair facing the table Youko was sitting on. Cree stood to the side, resting one hand on the table next to the kitsune. Youko was looking resolutely at the floor. He was embarrassed at having his mind sorted through, and wondered what exactly the healer had found. He also wondered if Cree had told Hiei anything.

Hiei was worried. He was a fighter, and that was all he'd been for a long, long time. He was not used to helping anyone but a fellow fighter. Even then, it was only helping to heal a physical wound or keep a comrade from being killed. He had no idea how to deal with emotional wounds. He hadn't truly realized the extent of what Karasu had done. Even now, he probably didn't understand fully.

Cree moved aside and stood by Hiei. Looking up at Youko, who wasn't paying any attention to them, he softly spoke to Hiei. "Would you do me the favor of leaving for a short period of time. That way you can sort through this a little, and I can speak with the kitsune."

Hiei gave a short nod and rose from the chair. He walked quickly to the door and left.

Youko looked up and had a slight moment of panic, totally misunderstanding Hiei's reason for leaving. 'He hates me now. I knew he would.'

Cree saw this and immediately explained. "I needed to talk to you Youko. Hiei will come back soon."

Youko looked back at the floor.

"I know what Karasu did to you, and I only told Hiei an incredibly simplified version. The decision to tell him more is yours, though I would suggest that you do. He really does care for you and wants to help. But, I don't understand one thing. Why were you suddenly so bothered last night? You seemed to be coping rather well until then, or so Hiei tells me."

Youko shakily answered, "I... I remembered. I remembered what Karasu did and said."

"You didn't before?"

Youko shook his head.

"So you blocked your memories, and then they resurfaced, making you hate yourself. That would explain some things. Youko, please understand, this was not your fault. Karasu is the only one to deserve blame."

Youko kept shaking his head. He really didn't want to talk about it. Talking would make it more real, and then he couldn't forget again.

Hiei wandered out of the building entirely, going vaguely towards the stables. This was too much for him to deal with. 'But I have to. It's my fault. I put Youko in that situation with Karasu. Damn it. I should have known. When does Karasu ever _not_ have an ulterior motive? I need to help Youko, I promised. And I think I want to. I think I want to help him. I need to talk to him.' Hiei turned back to the main building.

As he walked through the door, he continued on to the other one leading to where Youko was, and nearly ran into Cree. The healer was leaving the room.

Cree took Hiei's arm and led him back to the chairs. His advice echoed Hiei's thoughts. "Hiei, I think you need to talk to Youko. He plainly doesn't want to talk to me. I'd suggest giving him a little time to physically recover, say until tomorrow, and talk to him outside. Surrounded by plants he'll be much more likely to feel all right and not imprisoned. I tried to speed up his heal time, so whatever _physical _damage is still present should heal within a few days. However, there is nothing I can do for his mental and emotional anguish. But I think you may be able to. Please think over that. I will set up a room where the two of you may stay for a night or two." Cree got up and left through a third door.

Hiei did think, but only for a few seconds. Then he got up and went back to Youko.

The kitsune was sitting where he had been when Hiei had left. He plainly wasn't doing well. Hiei sat in the chair in front of him, looking at Youko. The fox didn't seem to know he was there.

Hiei was about to speak, though he didn't know what to say, when Youko spoke. "Hiei?"

Hiei nodded, moving slightly closer.

"You came back. I'm glad. I thought you left."

"Kitsune, I will not leave you. I promised that I would help you, and I will. You still need rest. I'll take you to a room where you may sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, all right?"

Youko nodded, though he still refused to meet Hiei's gaze.

Hiei took Youko by the wrist and led the taller demon back through the door to the sitting room. Them he led the fox through the door Cree had entered minutes before.

It led to a stairway, which led up to a hallway of doors, all on the right side. The left wall had windows at regular intervals. All but one of the doors was closed, probably locked too, though Hiei didn't try. Hiei and Youko slowly walked to the open door. Youko could walk, but barely. He still relied on support from Hiei to keep him from falling.

Inside the door was a bedroom. It contained two futons next to each other on the floor. There was a low table surrounded by cushions. There was one chair next to the single window. It resembled a brighter version of Hiei's tent.

Youko managed to walk unaided to one of the futons and quickly sat down. Hiei knelt next to him on the other bed, feeling rather awkward. Cree entered, carrying the packs, setting them down just inside. He smiled quickly at the two and left.

Hiei stared after him before turning his attention back to the kitsune. 'Why are you here?' part of his mind asked. 'He is a hindrance. Leave him with the healer; he'll be safe and you can continue your work.'

Hiei answered himself, 'I both need and want to help him, and I need to get him to Yukina.'

The rebellious inner voice replied, 'A guilty conscience gets one nowhere.' Hiei told the inner voice to take a long walk far away. It obliged by remaining quiet.

Youko yawned. The kitsune had had an exhausting few days. Hiei was really surprised that he was even conscious.

Youko lay down, looking troubled, but better than before. He closed his eyes. To Hiei it was pretty clear that the kitsune was going to sleep, which was good. Sleep helped to heal much damage.

Hiei got up to go, not wanting to disturb the other demon's rest. As he rose, Youko sat up, reaching out with one hand. "No, Hiei, p-please." The kitsune stuttered. "Don't, I need y- someone to stay with me. In case that nightmare comes back. Please."

Hiei tactfully decided not to ask which nightmare, and sat down. He was tired anyway. He could doze, and if Youko needed him he'd be there. Hiei and Youko both lay down on the beds net to each other. Hiei waited until he heard Youko's breathing slip into a more regular rhythm of sleep until he allowed himself to drift off.

OoOoO

Cree was downstairs, still thinking about the fox demon. And thinking about Hiei. None of this really made sense. Well, it did, he just hadn't expected it.

Hiei had been coming to Cree for years with his own injuries and the injuries of his fighters. Cree was essentially a passively active member of Hiei's little resistance project. In all that time, Cree had never seen Hiei show anything above a minor concern over a fighter. Yet he was worried to an extreme about Youko.

At the thought of the kitsune, Cree's thoughts darkened. The fox was probably the worst case he'd ever had to treat. Youko had suffered abuse close to the point of death. If Hiei hadn't saved him, Youko would have died. As it was, it was a miracle that he was alive.

The kitsune showed a remarkable attachment to Hiei as well. He became panicked when he thought the other demon had left, and was both more relaxed and on edge in Hiei's presence.

The demon's independent reactions to one another showed an emotional attachment he had never expected to find with Hiei, or Youko after all the abuse he'd been through. Put more plainly, they seemed as if they were in love. Or connected on an equally deep emotional level; something more than being fighters, more than friends, more than mutual need. Cree sighed and shook his head. That would be interesting to work through, especially since neither of them knew it...

To be continued...

What do you think? Please review!


	13. Thinking

A/N: 100 reviews! I'm surprised you guys like this so much. As a thank you, I'll post two chapters today. Also because this chapter is so short; it's only two pages long, and that's not a fair update. But the other chapter I'll post is longer. This one is entirely from Hiei's POV. I think I promised one of these a long time ago, and now I finally have one, and it's the shortest chapter yet. At least it's here, right?

Warnings/Disclaimer: If you've gotten this far you should know them.

Reviewer responses:

Hedi Dracona: Thanks!

washio the spacedemon: Thank you, I won't stop, I promise. And if you want me to read something, just ask. (You did, and it was good.)

darksaphire: Thank you! Glad you still like it.

Kitsune Kit: Glad you liked it, I'm updating. (Not late for once)

PainfulxRecovery: Yep, Cree is smart. But they'll figure it out eventually.

Omega Weapon: Glad you read all of it. More, I'm glad it kept your interest for all the chapters. Updating!

animefreak54: I'm glad you like my writing. And you weren't pushy with the update request. Thanks!

Dark-kitsune-dreams: Wow, thank you. That was a really nice review. I'm always very happy to hear that someone likes the way I write, not just what I write. Your review made my day! And they'll figure it out eventually. It just takes a while for them both to know they both know it. If that made sense. ::sweatdrop::

Tala Ishtar: Thank you. Youko does get better, I swear.

Stratus5: Updating on schedule, not late. I'm proud of me. Thanks!

What2callmyself: Karasu's reaction figures in in a few chapters. Youko is physically healing, and yes, we all are smarter than the oblivious main characters. He will get better, I really do promise.

moonlit-kitsune: Well, your previous question, something along the lines of 'what was Youko' should be answered in the chapter after this. Here's a hint... what was Youko to Karasu? I'm glad you think this story is getting better. I was afraid it would do the opposite, start off good and start to suck. If that ever starts to happen, ya gotta tell me, okay? Things should start coming together soon...I hope.

KayHiei: 100th reviewer!!! You win...A virtual baked good of your choice! Cookies? Muffins? Pie? Whatever you want. Yay! Coming down off the sugar high... thanks! And Hiei and Youko will get it...eventually.

And now...

Chapter XII

Thinking

Hiei woke before Youko, some time before dawn the next morning. He was immediately on guard after sleeping for so long, but found nothing amiss. He could not remember the last time he had slept for such a long period of time.

The fire demon was used to near constant danger, and consequently slept lightly for short intervals. The fact that he had had at least ten hours of uninterrupted sleep showed how safe he felt. He'd have to break that little habit soon, or he'd end up dead.

Glancing at the underweight kitsune next to him, Hiei quickly read any signals that he could. Youko was asleep, and wasn't projecting any fear or pain, so apparently his nightmares had not returned.

Hiei went to sit in the single chair by the window. He looked out over the still-dark yard. It was most likely around two or three in the morning. Usually Hiei wouldn't even be going to sleep until around now.

The small demon was very confused. He did not like how he had been relaxing and letting down his guard around the kitsune. At first he'd passed the feeling off as guilt, then a sort of companionship. In the week that Hiei had legitimately know the fox, the feelings of protectiveness and concern, which Hiei had told himself would fade, had only grown stronger.

Hiei was unemotional and dispassionate about most things. This allowed him to be a killer-for-hire, as well as lead an army. He couldn't have a weak spot in his defenses, and that was all that emotion was.

If the emotion were a weakness, then acting upon it would be worse. All he could do was block it out.

A good plan in theory, but it wasn't feasible.

As soon as Hiei had come to his decision, he heard a whimper from the futon. Youko was in the middle of yet another nightmare. Or flashback? Hiei wondered. As soon as he heard/felt the kitsune's unspoken cry for help Hiei felt himself get up and go to the larger demon's side.

Hiei resigned himself to this, _temporarily,_ and touched Youko's shoulder lightly. The touch accomplished what he had hoped; Youko remained asleep, but was pulled out of his nightmare.

Hiei returned to the chair and glared at the window. He wasn't tired, but needed to stay in the room. He would normally have used this time to meditate, trying to confront anything that was mentally wrong. But that would be exhausting as long as his thoughts were centered on Youko.

Instead, the fire demon decided to watch his sister. She was a calming figure to him, and she was the only creature Hiei would admit to loving. Closing his natural eyes and removing the hair band that covered his Jagan, Hiei allowed almost all of himself to just _reach_ for her. He reserved only a little energy to keep up his guard.

It was so familiar to him to look for her, that it took a very short time to mentally 'find' her. She wasn't asleep as she should have been. She was caring for a patient. It was a male youkai, probably a bird of some sort. At least it looked like there were wings under the demon. He was a mess, bleeding and burned, laying on a raised bed. His wounds were still fresh. Yukina was washing the cuts out with herb-tinted water.

Nearby, there was another bed. This one held another demon of the same species and with the same injuries to a lesser degree, though this one was female. She was crying out about her lover. Hiei assumed she meant the demon his sister was treating. There was another healer, a kitsune actually, trying to calm the hysterical bird down.

Hiei opened his eyes. All he could find himself thinking was how similar that bird's wounds had been to Youko's.

The fire demon was disgusted at himself. He needed something to do, otherwise there was no hope of getting Youko to be a less central part of his thoughts.

Following this decision was a training session with his katana, spanning over two hours and carried out in absolute silence. Hiei finished just as dawn was breaking. He returned to the chair and watched Youko. As soon as the sun was up, Hiei could leave the room on the pretense of helping Cree. More work was good. Thinking wasn't.

To be continued...

Yes, I realize that was short. That's why you can move on to the next chapter now, though reviews for this chapter are greatly appreciated.


	14. Those That Help

A/N: Good news: two chapters up in one day! Bad news: I have reached the end on what I have planned out. I have only a vague idea of what will happen after this. That may mean slower updates, but hopefully not. However, school is rather...time consuming. So if you don't see a chapter for a week or two, that does not mean I've given up on this fic. Hopefully I'll never skip more than one week, and more hopefully, not even that. If you want to know how progress is going in this, e-mail me or check my livejournal (link in my bio under homepage.)

Disclaimer/Warnings: They haven't changed.

Chapter XIII

Those That Help

When Youko woke up, he was alone. His initial reaction was a slightly panicked feeling and the instinct to run. As he sat up and blood ran to his head, making him dizzy, he rethought that.

Youko considered going outside and trying to find someone, but wasn't convinced that he really knew the way.

His dilemma was partially solved when Cree came into the room. Looking over to the kitsune, the healer smiled. "You're probably hungry. Here." Cree showed that he was carrying a basket filled with food. He set the basket down on the low table and started back to the door.

As he was about to leave, he addressed Youko, "Hiei is still here. After you eat you should go talk to him."

Youko ate as much of the food as he could fit into his stomach, before tentatively leaving the room to seek out his companion.

In the sitting room, Youko paused, considering where to go. He decided on outside, because he wanted to go outside, and Hiei could be there.

The kitsune picked the door that had the greatest feeling of plant energy behind it, assuming it would lead outdoors. He found his assumption to be correct and walked outside. He found himself in what appeared to be a pleasant meadow surrounded by trees. The house to his back, Youko could see the game-trail-like path they had probably come up on the day before.

Slowly the kitsune walked along the dirt pathway leading away from the door until he reached the sheltering trees. Following the natural wall they formed, he started to make a slow circuit around the meadow. He was still weak, but was glad to say that he could walk with few stumbles.

Reaching a large old tree with a broad low branch, Youko used the surrounding foliage to help himself into a sitting position on the tree limb. He leaned against the trunk with his eyes closed, allowing the feeling of living growing things around him to replenish his strength.

That was where Hiei found him. The fire demon approached quickly, and leapt effortlessly onto the branch by Youko before the fox was aware of his presence.

Touching the kitsune's arm while simultaneously softly saying, "Youko?" allowed Hiei to tell the fox of his company without startling him too badly.

Youko jumped slightly, and then leaned against the tree with a relieved look on his face. "Oh, Hiei, I'm glad it's you."

Hiei was a little amused at the irony. Few would be relieved to know he was suddenly next to them, and the fact that a past prisoner felt that particular emotion only increased the irony.

Hiei sat in silence for a few minutes before deciding to bring up the topic he wanted to speak on. "Kitsune, why did you do that? Try to kill yourself?" Blunt, but to the point.

Youko took a deep breath. "I did? Try to commit suicide?"

Hiei was silent, but gave Youko a blank stare.

Youko sighed. "It was just a nightmare. It doesn't matter."

Hiei growled. "I asked, now tell me."

"I don't want to," Youko protested.

Hiei growled again and glared.

Youko closed his eyes again and swallowed hard. "Well, it was just another memory," he was silent a while before continuing, "just one more reason not to live."

Hiei couldn't think of a response, so he kept up a characteristic silence.

Youko continued in a minute anyway. "As always it was Karasu, always him. I remember this conversation, and then I dreamed it. He was angry at me, telling me how useless I was, but I was holding my own as much as possible. This was about six months after I'd been captured, and I still protested his treatment of me. So I was defending my self worth, and he just said something. Just one sentence, and it hit home. He was right, and there was no point in my continuing existence."

Hiei looked at the taller demon, who at the moment seemed very small. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what. He hoped Youko would continue.

Youko pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. His next words were very soft, and tears ran down his face as he said them. "You're a whore Youko, and that is all you are good for."

Hiei gave him a measuring look. It was obviously a quote from Karasu, but it didn't seem like something as totally devastating as Youko was making it out to be, but the fire demon wisely held his tongue.

Youko sat and rocked back and forth still whispering, "And it's true. That's the only worth I have. I am used for my body, and I have nothing else. I thought I was strong, well obviously not. I was captured in one pathetic attempt, only to have my body used by someone who was truly strong. What is the value in living for that?"

"He was obviously lying." Hiei stated somewhat shortly. "Karasu is extremely good at making you believe something that will bring you pain, but he uses a fear you already have, which is rarely a truth. You were the best thief in the demon world, and _that _was gained because you are clever. You were captured because Karasu's men set the traps behind you; they were unavoidable."

Youko looked uncertain. Hiei attempted to project calm. He tried to rephrase the statement, "What Karasu said isn't true. You should know that, and if you take the time, you will probably realize it. He lied to you, and took advantage of your helplessness. Which wasn't your fault. Now think about it, and maybe you'll be able to move on and prove that he was mistaken."

Hiei left with his unnatural speed, and Youko found himself alone on the branch.

Youko dried his face and contemplated the other demon's advice. Hiei was right, wasn't he? Trying to kill himself was only proving his weakness. But still, what did he have to live for?

'People like Hiei,' his mind answered automatically. 'Those that help...'

* * *

'Those that helped' were inside Cree's house, looking out at the pensive demon. 

"Good job Hiei. You underestimate your abilities as a healer," Cree commented to the dark demon.

"And you overestimate them," came the short reply. "All I did was tell him the truth. If he can use that to help himself, that is all for the better, but I did not heal him. Why that one sentence from Karasu could make him give up on life doesn't make sense anyway."

Cree chuckled softly. "Those words were chosen to break him. That's what Karasu does. Words are what ultimately put him in this state, though actions contributed. Words are likely what will save him. And you."

The healer was rewarded with a demonic glare.

"I mean it. Confront your own fears, or you will die coldly, and Youko might too."

"Hn. I fear nothing."

Cree gave him a measuring glance. "You fear something, and you will find what it is in time, but I think you already know."

'Damn dramatic healer...' Hiei changed the subject. "Does this make a trip to Yukina unnecessary? Is he clear of his damage?"

"Not at all." Cree shook his head. "Your sister could heal him better that either of us could hope to. What we have gained is that he has hopefully found his self-worth again. He may fear you less, and he will hate himself less. To heal him completely would require skills like those of the lady Yukina. You should not delay that, and you should still continue to help him in your way, otherwise he may slide right back to self-hate."

Hiei had nothing to say to the half-nonsense Cree was spouting. Hiei being a healer was truly ridiculous.

Youko dozed in that tree for a long time. When he awoke he found that he had new clarity in his life. He did not like himself, but he wasn't going to commit suicide either.

Youko considered getting up and going inside to find one of his keepers, but decided against it. He had been isolated from his element for two years. Now that he had growing things around him again he was thriving on the feeling.

He was content in that tree for hours, dozing on and off, but mostly sitting and trying not to think about anything, though his thoughts continued to surface. The one thing his mind kept trying to circle back to was Hiei.

Youko was still confused about him. He was so trustworthy and almost kind to Youko, but everything the kitsune had ever heard about the fire demon contradicted that. Hiei was a cold, ruthless fighter. He would do almost anything for personal gain, and he was a remorseless murderer. After being captured by him, Youko had had no reason to ever question those assessments.

But now he couldn't _not_ question them. Hiei helped him, healed him, and did all of it with a sort of gruff kindness without asking anything in return. The kitsune turned this analysis over in his mind continually, but it was never clarified.

Finally as the sun edged below the tree line, Youko decided to go inside. It was cooling off outside, and soon there would probably be bugs. The kitsune leapt down to the ground, though his legs threatened to collapse under the sudden weight.

Stumbling slightly, but regaining his composure, Youko cut across the field to Cree's house.

* * *

The next morning, Youko sat in a patch of sunlight drying his hair. Hiei had informed him that there was a bathing facility in Cree's large house, and the kitsune needed no urging to make use of it. He had been a rather fastidious creature, and he was glad to return to those habits now. 

Youko was seated in the chair in Hiei's and his room, looking unfocusedly out at the grounds outside. He had found new clothes similar to the ones Hiei had given him before, but with a thinner band of green trim as opposed to the previous blue, waiting for him when he was clean. He was wearing those pants now, but waiting until his hair dried to change into the shirt.

Hiei entered the room and gave a monosyllabic "Hn," by way of greeting to Youko.

The kitsune looked up, then bowed his head slightly to the demon across the room. "Thank you for the clothes. You are very kind..."

Hiei really didn't know how to respond to that. He settled on a shrug. "We're leaving here tomorrow Kitsune."

Youko was growing somewhat used to the abrupt changes of topic, and had no trouble following this thread. He made a small interested noise in his throat, hoping Hiei would continue.

Hiei did. "We have stayed longer than we should have. I must return to the camp."

Youko nodded in understanding. He had liked the peace of Cree's home, but he also knew they had to leave.

To be continued...

I don't especially like that ending, but it was the best place I could think of to stop. Hopefully there will be more next week. This is at a point now where _I_ want to know what will happen next. Please review!


	15. Caves

AN: Wow… this is really late. But it's pretty long too, so I hope that appeases you. Finals are next week, we're in the middle of that end-of-the-year crunch to finish the curriculum, and I've had to work my butt off for both orchestra and choir and it's hard to find the time to write more than a paragraph at a time. I've collected most of the pages of this I've written between classes and such, so I'm really hoping work on this goes a little faster. But no guarantees. All in all, I like this chapter because Youko's severe recovery is complete, and I can move on with the story, and some important stuff happens. However, at points I think this gets a little dull, so please bear with it if it does. v.v

Warnings: Let's review. Shonen-ai, eventual yaoi, but not above PG-13. Probably more PG even. Language, violence, and mentioned rape/abuse. If you've made it this far you should know this.

Disclaimer: And no, I haven't purchased the rights to YuYuHakusho. Or InuYasha for that matter, since Kouga gets a bigger role in this chapter, and probably in the next few as well. If you haven't seen InuYasha and you want a description of him, just ask and I'll put a description before next chapter.

Reviewer Responses: Wow have I gotten so many reviews. I'm so happy! n.n

Dark-kitsune-dreams: I wasn't even done posting the next chapter and your review came in. Your review made me happy again. I liked the last sentence you had…about them knowing that they both know it… we'll get there in a few chapters.

animefreak54: Thanks! Yeah, I reread it and realized how much more detail I should have added. Glad you liked it though.

jus Kita: Wow, thank you! That was a really nice review! Glad you like the style, it makes me happy when people like it.

Kitsune Kit (twice): Yep, Yukina is just so cute! Glad I'm not the only indecisive writer here.

darksaphire: Hm? Kuronue won't be in the fic, but he will be mentioned indirectly. I want to write a sequel to this fic though, and he will be in that. If I ever get around to it…

Tala Ishtar: Yes, he has finally recovered physically!

DarrkKatt: Yay! I'm continuing…

What2callmyself: Well, being the hopeless romantic (and yaoi fangirl) I am, I think they'll end up together… Is that a good what-will-happen confused or an I-have-no-idea-what's-going-on confused?

KayHiei: Virtual cookies it is! Here's a nice plate full of 'em! Thanks!

moonlit-kitsune: I doubt you're a whore, and Youko wasn't either. Karasu's just a meanie-head. Thank you!

ChibiNekoSakura: Yeah, Karasu ticks me off. Glad Youko's cute. He's supposed to be! n.n Thank you so much!

Soko, Kurama's girl: Glad you like it. Sorry if I've worn your patience thin…

zidet:Gah! Computer viruses must DIE! Thank you for reading, and I'm glad you like it!

PainfulxRecovery: Thanks! Sorry it's so late…

Stratus5: Thanks, and I'm still goin'!

D.F. Feda: Yep, I did your request. She actually reviewed right after you. And yeah, I love Hedi Dracona's stuff. Her fic How They Met actually inspired the first plot bunny nibble for this fic in the first place.

shadow-fox-demon: Thank you! It's more time that's an issue as opposed to ideas now, and I think this fic finally has a direction.

Eveligne: Hope it's good that you don't see many fics like this one, but judging that you liked it, I guess it is! Thanks!

Sate: Wow, long review! Yay! Thanks for the thing about not committing to updating. It gets frustrating when I am just out of time. And also thank you so much for appreciating the value of taking a story slowly. If things happen too quickly it seems rushed, especially with character development, and even more because this is an AU. The word bravo used to describe one of my fics? I feel so honored! And, if you wanted to sketch scenes from this I would also be honored. I've tried illustrating it myself, but my art skills aren't so great… Thank you!

Chapter XIV

Caves

The next morning the pair was off again on Hiei's single horse. This time Youko wasn't filling the role of 'damsel in distress' in Hiei's lap. Now he was seated behind Hiei holding onto the fire demon's waist to keep from sliding off. Not much tougher looking, but it beat walking.

As the expedition started out, Youko had made the interesting realization that he really wasn't used to riding a horse. He never had much cause to ride one, and didn't know how to very well. That lack of a basic skill was making itself known now, as he was already sore less than an hour into the ride.

The ride passed in silence for the most part. Youko was attempting to balance himself better and not cling to Hiei. Hiei was just silent. Another hour passed, and Youko knew they must have been nearing the camp.

A few moments later, they abruptly stopped. Youko struggled to remain in his seated position. Hiei held up a hand to forestall any questions. "I can't feel any of their presences. They must have had to leave."

True to Hiei's prediction, the camp was deserted, and in absolute ruins.

It looked like it had been the site of a full-blown battle. The air around it smelled charred, courtesy of the remaining collapsed tents, which were only burned, tattered bits of cloth.

Hiei abruptly disappeared from his seat in the saddle, and Youko slid off after him. Hiei was halfway across the campsite, looking at the damage. Nothing was left standing. Looking around for himself, Youko saw that there _had_ been a battle. There were a few broken weapons left in the churned up ground, among the trampled tents.

The kitsune was unable to identify several piles of dark black dull material. Taking a closer look, he realized it was armor. The armor was on the bodies of dead soldiers, though fortunately they bore the symbol of Karasu on their shields; a rose in flames with a single drop of blood welling from it's severed stem.

Upon closer inspection, some of the lumps he had taken for piles of cloth were the bodies of Hiei's mercenaries, though there were thankfully fewer of them.

Hiei was now at the top of the hill where his own tent had stood. Youko approached him slowly. The demon was staring intently at the ground. The remains of his tent were pounded into the mud at the bottom of the cliff face, but it was hardly distinguishable from the other parts of camp.

The fire demon began pacing, as if he were following lines only he could see. Maybe he was, for as he wandered over the trampled ground, he reached one spot, no different than any other, and knelt there. Using a broken off spearhead as a digging tool, he excavated a small hole. Youko stood behind him as he pulled out a box.

It was an unremarkable box, plain wood, of moderate quality. It was locked, but to Youko's experienced thief's eyes that was rather pointless, as the box's hinges were flimsy, and could be easily removed.

Hiei neither unlocked it or removed the hinges, he simply used his youki to engulf the box in flames, burning through the wood, but leaving the contents undamaged, and allowing the flimsy metal to fall to the ground.

The box's contents were revealed to be a single piece of paper. On it was a note in hurried, but precise script:

_Karasu's forces came from forest, between one and two hundred demons. They were looking for you, were here to kill us, not capture. We retreated, went to permanent camp. Fifty to seventy-five casualties for them, approximately twenty deaths and twenty injuries on our side. They took no prisoners, found nothing of value. We wait._

Hiei read it quickly, Youko doing the same over his shoulder, before the fire demon burned it as well.

"We continue on," he stated, standing.

Youko looked around at the battlefield. "T-to where? I-it's all gone…"

Hiei looked up and snapped a little more harshly than he meant to, "Kitsune, Karasu is not here. Stop acting like he's going to jump out and eat you. My fighters have moved on, Kouga has told me where they went, and we will follow. Now."

"K-kouga?"

"The wolf demon that met us when we first arrived, my second in command. We have to leave now; we don't know where Karasu's forces are. They may have given up, but it is unlikely. Come now, or stay."

Now Youko saw Hiei as a true warleader, making decisions and analyzing possibilities in next to no time. All traces of caring emotion were gone and Hiei was entirely dispassionate about his decisions. The kitsune wasn't sure he liked the change.

Hiei went back to his horse and mounted in an effortless jump, reaching a hand down to Youko. The kitsune took it, and was hauled up by the smaller demon.

Once again behind Hiei, Youko sat and balanced himself, clinging to Hiei's waist to avoid falling as they started moving at a quicker pace than that morning's leisurely walk.

The rough trot they set off on threatened to unseat Youko, so he held tighter to Hiei, pulling himself closer to the mercenary leader. Youko was hesitant about the physical contact, but if Hiei minded he didn't show it.

The journey took them through twisting pathways through the forest on the opposite side of the former camp, tracing along the base of the cliffs. Hiei was silent, watching carefully for any signs of enemy forces.

The scenery was pretty, and it would have been pleasant if it hadn't been so tense. That, and Youko tried to avoid looking around too much for fear of getting sick. The continual lurching of the pace made Youko's stomach churn.

The feeling of the horse beneath him was getting rather monotonous as the sun sank lower. Despite the discomfort of the rough ride, the continual motion and the heat from Hiei's back started to allow Youko to drift to sleep. He barely noticed it himself as his grip loosened and he slid to one side.

Hiei didn't notice until the pressure from Youko's arms was gone entirely. Youko was barely spared a nasty fall by Hiei turning around to catch his arm, which jolted the dozing kitsune back to full reality.

Youko swallowed hard as the well-trained horse slowed, allowing Hiei to pull Youko up the rest of the way. He wasn't pulled back to behind Hiei though; he was pulled back in front.

Youko ducked his head, flushing as he looked down past the horse's neck. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "It was just, I was tired, and…" he trailed off. He felt weak and stupid, but he hadn't done anything _wrong, _had he?

Hiei made an effort to be polite and reply. "I apologize as well. You should have said something; I tend to become fixated on things. If you are tired you may sleep there. I'm going to keep going, but you may sleep."

Youko half sighed to himself and couldn't help but think, 'Damsel in distress, again?'

This wasn't the most comfortable position either. It made his tail sore and one hip was shoved against the saddle in a slightly painful way, but it was better than the continual balance adjustments he'd been making all day.

Youko leaned against Hiei and drifted off again. Thus he missed the charming blush Hiei had coloring his face.

XXX

When Youko woke up, the sky was growing light again. The trees were thick as ever, but they had slowed their pace, and Youko had a feeling they were nearing their destination. Looking up at Hiei, the fire demon's look confirmed it.

Hiei was too well trained and had too much discipline to let his expression _show_ that he was worried, but his tense jawline showed he was afraid no one would be where they were supposed to be.

There was no gradual change in scenery, but suddenly the pair was on the edge of a clearing, smaller than the fields that surrounded the previous camp, but still sizable. There was nothing set up in this clearing: no tents, fires, really no sign of the soldiers at all. What there was was a cave.

Approaching the cave mouth across the clearing, Youko almost felt as if he should hold his breath or pray or something. He'd never been much for praying, and had very little faith in the gods after what had happened to him, but he did send up a quick silent prayer to Inari, the fox-god.

Whether it had anything to do with his prayers or not, everything was as it should have been. This was proven when a soldier, possibly an earth demon of some kind, came out of the cave entrance and bowed. He stood and saluted as Hiei dismounted, helping Youko down and grabbing the two packs. As soon as he was on firm ground Hiei diverted all of his attention to the young sentry. He inclined his head slightly, giving him permission to speak.

The young soldier had a bandage around his left arm and around his torso. Youko wondered if he had been hurt in the attack at the previous camp. Coming out of his own thoughts he realized he'd missed the first part of the soldier's report.

"…deaths. Everyone was accounted for, either here, or at…the battlefield. We were followed here by some of Karasu's troops, but none of them escaped us, so Karasu has no idea where we are. My partner went for Lord Kouga, and he will be able to give you a more thorough report." The sentry saluted again, and Hiei once again nodded, giving him permission to return to the caves.

As he went in, Kouga walked out, followed by another demon who upon seeing Hiei turned back to the cave after the first sentry.

Kouga bowed, but did not salute. Standing, he started, "Lord Hiei, I am glad you and the kitsune are safe. We worried you would be caught or you wouldn't find the report I left. Come, your rooms are ready within. You appear tired."

Youko was more grateful than Hiei to hear that. He was thoroughly exhausted, despite his nap in Hiei's arms on the way to the caves.

Kouga bowed again, indicating the other two should go first. Hiei started walking, and Youko just followed. Kouga went behind them, leading the horse.

The opening of the cave was much wider than it had appeared, but it was at an angle that cleverly hid how large it was, as well as anything, such as the sentries, in the entrance.

Kouga gave the horse's reins over to one of the sentries who seemed to know what to do. He took the horse down the larger of two passageways that branched off almost immediately. Youko recognized the distinct smell of horses coming from it.

'There's even a _stable_?_'_ Youko found himself thinking incredulously as he hurried to keep up with Hiei. He looked ahead at the walls ahead of them and saw recesses covered by heavy cloths at random points.

His attention was then drawn to the fact that he could see, even though the path had taken many turns so the light from the cave entrance was long gone. Glancing around he noticed a few globes of light near the ceiling providing illumination at turns and intermittently along the sloping path. There was no obvious source for the light from them, so he came to the conclusion of magic or the youki of a light demon. Also lining the walls at apparently random points were chips of what looked like glass or polished metal. They reflected the light from the globes providing more dim illumination.

As Youko studied this truly amazing method of lighting, thinking how it must have taken _years_ to work that out, they reached what was apparently their destination.

It was one of the recesses covered by a wall hanging on the inside. Pushing through revealed a large cave room, decorated much the same as the other rooms Youko had seen while he'd been with Hiei. There was a large group of the light globes hovering in the center of the ceiling, providing light for the entire room. There was a bed, not a futon, but a true bed, along the wall to the right of the entrance, and a table under the lights in the middle of the room with floor cushions placed around it. One addition was the water quietly running down the far wall and collecting in a pool at the bottom.

Youko wouldn't have been surprised if the cave room was cold, but he found it wasn't at all as they stepped into the room. The stone floor was covered with rugs in many places, and the walls were hung with more of the cloths like the one over the doorway, giving it a warmer look as well as cutting down any drafts.

Hiei dropped the packs inside the door and turned to Kouga. "Did you have anything else to report?"

Kouga lowered his head respectfully before starting, "Not really. Karasu attacked, we fought and retreated. The final casualties were twenty-three dead and thirty-even injured. A band of Karasu's men followed us, but all ten were killed, so Karasu won't know where we went. Any battle plans or information we had at the other camp was either destroyed or taken here, hence Karasu gained nothing. Is there anything else you wish to know, my lord?"

"No Kouga, but would you show the kitsune the caves? He should learn his way around to avoid getting lost," he turned to Youko, "if that is acceptable?"

Youko nodded, "I'd like to look around. It seems nice here. If that's okay," Youko looked quickly at Kouga.

Kouga bowed to both of them and turned, gesturing for Youko to follow.

Youko did as he was bidden, following the slightly shorter wolf-youkai out of the cave room and shoving his exhaustion aside. He was still tired, but a nap could wait.

They started going back up the path they had followed since the beginning. Youko remained quiet as Kouga played tour guide when they reached the entrance once more.

"This is the entrance, we have sentries posted here. Should you venture outside and see something strange or threatening, you can report it to them."

Starting back down the passage, Kouga continued, gesturing at the things he was describing, "As I'm sure you can smell, this offshoot to the right leads to the stable. This next stretch of the tunnel is predominately private chambers for higher-ranked soldiers. The branch halfway down to the left leads to the council chambers. To the right is the kitchen and the dining hall, such as it is. Then there are a few more private chambers, including the ones you share with Lord Hiei. Beyond there are the rooms for ordinary soldiers." Kouga looked back with a catchy grin. "You keeping up? You're awfully quiet."

Youko found himself smiling back at the loud, cocky demon. "Yes, I think so."

"Any questions?"

"Well, if those were the kitchens back there, how does the smoke get out of the caves?"

"Oh, slow ventilation. It collects in a room carved out above the kitchens, and is released when we choose by way of sliding gates and such. That way the smoke is released in small enough amounts not to draw attention. That's really all you have to ask?"

"Um, the lights. What are they? I figured they were magic or youki. Are they?"

"You're smart. Comes with bein' a thief by trade, right? They are youki. Some are very old, some are sustained by the rare light demons we get in our mercenary groups."

"Very old? How long has this group existed?" Youko asked incredulously. The caves were very well developed, but he'd been under the impression that the organization Hiei led was fairly new, a few years old at most.

The answer showed he had been at least partially right. Kouga continued walking as he explained, "Well, this group has been around for about five years in any fashion of organization. People have always hated Karasu, but it took a long while for them to get together. It wasn't near this big until Hiei came though, and Hiei's only been leader for about two years. Before then it was more petty planning and failed missions than anything else.

"These caves on the other hand have been around for at least _decades _if not longer. They were natural, but many rooms and passages were carved. They were already almost as complete as they are now when our predecessors found them. They were abandoned though. The kitchens and the lighting were pretty run-down. We don't know who made them, but they make a perfect base of operations. Our band would have headed here to meet up with the rest even if Karasu's men hadn't attacked."

A few seconds of silence, then, "And this is the very bottom of the cave system. The hot springs. Want to know the other reason the smoke doesn't build up? The fires are only used for cooking. These are the source of heat for the caves."

The pair descended a flight of carved stairs leading to another passageway, shrouded in a waterproof tarp. Shoving that aside, Kouga allowed Youko to go ahead of him. The immense room put Karasu's bathing chambers Youko had been in to shame. That entire room would have fit in half of this one.

The rough stone changed to smooth sand beneath their feet, and the air was distinctly more humid and much warmer. Youko wanted to relax as soon as he entered the room. It was a very calming setting. The pools were large and on many levels. The one directly in front of them was unoccupied, though the water lapped gently at the sand a few feet before them. There was a set of stairs up to a higher pool, where splashing and voices were audible.

"This pool," Kouga stated, pointing at the one in front of them, "doesn't have much use; it's too shallow. That one up there is the main pool. It serves as both an area for swimming, if you wish, and a communal bath."

Youko looked down, trying to hide his slight flush. A few years ago he wouldn't have given it a second thought. Now though… he found he hated anyone looking at his body.

Kouga misinterpreted the blush and laughed, "Wouldn't have pegged you for a modest one. For our modest ones there are smaller pools that are more secluded around the edges of the room. Should you choose to use one of them, just look out first. They are used more for trysts than personal hygiene."

Youko flushed a little deeper, and forced the embarrassment away. Before, he would have made more use of them for that purpose than anyone else.

Kouga was turning away and walking back out. Youko rushed to follow. "You're tired, right?" Kouga asked. "We should head back. You need to rest; I doubt you're fully recovered. And we wouldn't want Hiei to worry." The overtones to that statement were almost impossible to decipher.

xXx

As the two approached Hiei's rooms, they were treated to overhearing a rather loud, or more accurately, shouted, half of a conversation. It was coming from Hiei's room, and it was a woman's voice. As they grew closer Hiei's voice was also distinguishable.

"… But my lord! You deserve someone by your side! You work so hard for us, and you must be so lonely," the woman's voice was pleading and almost painfully shrill.

"No," Hiei's response was simple and devoid of emotion.

"But my lord, why? You must want something… I'm sure I can provide what you seek," her meaning was thoroughly clear as she lowered her voice to what she evidently thought was a seductive tone. It was more annoying than anything else.

"All I want from you is for you to continue serving as a fighter. Whatever other …services… you may be offering, I assure you, they are of no interest to me. If you can't continue the job I hired you for you may leave," Hiei's voice was dangerously cold.

No words then, but a sound of soft rustling, then a sharper smack noise, followed by a gasp and the sound of running. Youko guessed the woman had tried to hug Hiei and had been shoved away, and now she'd be running out.

He was right, and the woman in question did come running out, pushing past the drape. She was a cat-like demon, with feline ears, whiskers, and slit-pupiled eyes. She was attractive aesthetically, but Youko got an uneasy feeling as soon as he saw her. She ran past, false tears streaming down her face, and she shot Youko what was probably the nastiest look he'd ever received.

"You've got a friend," Kouga commented sarcastically, as he moved to Hiei's door.

Walking in through the curtain, Kouga stated with no preamble, "Who the hell was that little bitch? She seemed… er… insistent. And if looks could kill your fox would be in trouble."

"She was only another woman from one of the mercenary groups. Though I'm guessing she was more of a camp follower than a fighter. Did she do anything to you?"

"No, just gave Youko here a look fit to kill. And ran off pretending to cry her little heart out."

"Did you show the Kitsune around?"

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, you may return to whatever duties you need to attend to."

Kouga left. Hiei waved in an offhand manner to the bed. "You may sleep there if you'd like. I'll sleep on the floor if I need to. You seem tired, and your body requires rest, so I'd suggest you get some."

Hiei's attention was on a pile of thick papers, not Youko. Youko took the suggestion as the order that was implied, and laid down. Shortly he drifted off, and though his nightmares did not return, his dreams of cat-demons taking Hiei away and trying to drown him in the hot pools were less than restful.

To Be Continued…

AN2: Hi again! So what did you think? Two quick notes:

The cat girl was a bitchy OC I threw in for the heck of it. She'll be back, but she won't last long. And I was kind of using her to poke somewhat subtle fun at Mary Sues.

The caves were based off of the Kyree caves in the book Magic's Price. Anyone read those? If you are a fan of shonen-ai and fantasy, it's highly recommended that you read those. It's called The Last Herald Mage Trilogy by Mercedes Lackey, and they are some of the best books ever. If it weren't for a friend making me read those, I probably wouldn't be here writing this shonen-ai fanfic I love so dearly.

And I'd like to beg for two things. One, a shameless plug: if you like Wolfs Rain, please read my oneshot fic. It's about Kiba and Cheza, but that is not the pairing. And two, reviews! Reading is all well and good, but I'd like it if you'd drop me a line to say how it's doing. Arigato minna-san!


	16. Attack

AN: Happy Holidays to you all! As a Christmas gift, I'm updating. n.n And while not in this chapter, there will be some fluff soon! I hope…

If you like the Hiei/Kurama pair, I have two songfics for them up now called 'Always' and 'Someday,' though Youko is quite mean in them. But please check them out!

Disclaimer/Warnings: You remember, don't you?

Review responses:

Hedi Dracona: Will you be pissed at me? Eep! ::hides:: Well, she's an evil bitch but… you'll see.

What2callmyself: I don't hate _all_ OCs. But most end up being Mary-Sues. And _they_ suck eggs. So poking fun at them is great fun!

Eveligne: This chapter isn't quite as long, but I promised myself I'd update before Christmas. Cutting it a little close time wise, but I succeeded! I like presents and food! Food is good. Thank you!

MikaSamu: Yes, Kurama is _finally_ on the mend. The Yukina part will come soon, and as the villain, Karasu _will_ just have to poke his nose in again.

animefreak54: Thank you! Glad you liked it!

KayHiei: Well, the cat-demon will do anything to get her way, but_ she_ doesn't consider it betrayal. And yeah, I didn't want to kill everybody off.

DarrkKatt: That's a shame, I love most of her stuff. A sexy French vampire? That would be Andre, right? The book Children of the Night? That's one of my favorites too. I think I've read it about seven times (I'm weird that way), and it was the first book by her I read. Glad you liked the chapter.

Dark-kitsune-dreams: Thanks! Yes, I hate Mary-sues with a passion. Thanks for the well wishing for my tests, I think they went all right. Hope yours were too.

Kitsune Kit: Yes, DIE MARY-SUE!

Tala ishtar: Yes, finally Youko is better. It only took 14 chapters. O.o That's sad.

darksaphire: My eventual goal is for this to be part two of a trilogy, but I'm not sure if it'll work. Part one'd be about Hiei capturing Youko and while Youko was imprisoned, and part three would be a lot like you described. But probably without Yomi. I don't know his character well enough to write him convincingly. Then the problem becomes that I love Kuronue and Youko together, and I hate to split them up. So how much would everyone hate me if I made it a three-way pairing? Hmm?

stacy: Thanks! Here's more.

HarmonyHanyou: I continue, I continue… Glad you like it!

washio the spacedemon: Thank you! Confused feelings? Most definitely. Love? Oh yeah. Action? Is it? And you might write a Hiei/Kurama fic? Please do, I'd love to read it!

shadow-fox-demon: Please do throw a piano at her! At least you don't have to deal with her long… And you'll find out what she does.

moonlit kitsune: Glad you like it! And she definitely lightened the mood, though now she may darken it.

ChibiNekoSakura: No one does like her, which is as it should be. You should be able to find those books at any major bookstore in the science fiction/fantasy section. The first one is Magic's Pawn, the second is Magic's Promise, and the third is Magic's Price. The author is Mercedes Lackey. And Kouga is cool. Though I made him smarter for the sake of my fic.

Stratus5: Thanks!

And now…

Chapter XV

Attack

"_That little… I didn't believe the rumors. But it's his fault. It must be. Why else would Lord Hiei refuse me? Unless he really does have different… preferences," a woman's voice echoed in the dark._

"_Then he would not have refused me last month," a male voice answered, "it is that little bastards fault. But get rid of him…"_

"_We will gain Lord Hiei's favor…"_

XXX

Youko woke with a start from the dream. It had been like the other dreams he'd had that night. All had been confusing and odd; none had been pleasant.

Youko's stomach gave a loud growl, and he realized that was probably the reason he'd woken earlier than he would have liked. In the caves he couldn't tell for certain what time it was, but his internal clock and hunger told him morning. That meant he'd slept fitfully for over twelve hours and hadn't eaten in over twenty. Growling stomach justified.

The room was still bright, and the table had food on it. Hiei wasn't there. Youko sat up, the woven blanket that had been placed over him falling off his shoulders. Getting up slowly, and painfully as he felt the strains and bruises from the previous day's ride, he made his way to the table. Food first, finding people after.

The food laid out was similar to the first meal he'd had in the other camp. There was a light meal offered; a bowl of fruit and a plate of bread, along with a flask of what he found to be wine, and a glass. Judging by the considerable dents in the food and the empty but used glass on the far side of the table, Hiei had already eaten.

Youko ate enough to quell the snarls his stomach was producing before leaving Hiei's rooms to find the small leader.

XXX

Hiei was in the counsel room with Kouga, ostensibly planning a possible attack on Karasu and the possibility of an attack from him. It had actually changed more to a conversation.

Kouga had inquired after Youko's health and the events of Hiei's trip to Cree and the topic had strayed quite far from battle plans.

Kouga then changed the subject, but not back to fighting. "So, who was that in your rooms last night? Was she just a prostitute, like you thought?"

"Hn. Just another camp follower playing mercenary and trying to raise her status."

"So she _was_ a whore? Can't say I'm surprised. She sounded like it."

"Hn." If Hiei felt any discomfort over the word 'whore' after Youko's revelation, Kouga appeared not to notice.

"But you know… you taking a lover might not be a bad idea." Kouga's speech was thoughtful, though his attention was directed at the cup of wine he was holding.

The look Hiei gave him spoke volumes more than the one word he snapped. "What?"

"I'm _not_ saying _her_, just someone to keep you company of sorts. I know how you feel about emotion, but it can be a strength rather than a weakness; a weapon against your enemies instead of you. Maybe _not_ with the cat-whore, but with someone who would add to your strength. You need someone." Kouga looked up.

Hiei's hand went to his katana. "…Are you implying the kitsune would make a suitable… partner? Regardless, if you value your health, drop it."

"I didn't even bring Youko into this, but I'll let it rest for now." Kouga again switched topics abruptly, setting down the cup and pointing to a map on the table. "We know Karasu's forces got at least this far, so it's probable he will continue on this way…"

XXX

Youko cautiously walked out into the passageway from Hiei's chamber, trying to lose the feeling that he was breaking a rule. He had no aim in mind, but started wandering. He toyed with the idea of trying to find Hiei or Kouga, but decided against it, figuring they were most likely too busy to deal with him at the moment.

Eventually he wandered into the passage where the kitchens and mess hall were located. Wandering through the high arch into the mess hall, he looked around. It had a high vaulted ceiling, higher than the other rooms. Long tables were set out in two rows large enough to accommodate probably close to half the resistance army. Currently it was for the most part empty, aside from a few demon soldiers sitting at the end of one of the tables.

Youko turned to go before he was noticed, and found himself facing one of the biggest demons he'd ever seen. The formidable being was at least a foot taller than Youko, who was a good seven feet, and almost as broad as he was tall. Youko took a quick step back. "Um…excuse me…"

He was cut off as the demon before him put one massive hand on Youko's shoulder, forcing him to turn and shoving him somewhat gently onto one of the benches at a table. The other monstrous hand placed a plate heaped with food in front of the frightened kitsune.

Youko stared at the plate for a moment before stuttering, "Oh, no. I'm not hungr-"

He was cut off again as the other demon grunted, "Eat. Ye're too skinny. Boys need food. Can't fight without some meat on 'em. If'n ye're hungry, come'n get more."

The huge demon walked through the door to the kitchens. He was apparently a cook, but Youko definitely wouldn't care to face him in battle.

Youko turned to the steaming plate. There were two types of meat, beef and poultry of some type by the smell, heaped along with bread around a bowl of thick stew with a spoon sticking out. The stew contained more meat and mixed vegetables.

Youko picked at the food; he wasn't very hungry, but it was good, and he knew he needed the nutrients.

XXX

Near an hour later, feeling like he would go into a coma if he ate anything else, Youko left the mess hall. He had tried to give about half the food back, but the cook refused to take it. Youko had had to sit and eat it all. Really, he found he rather liked the large demon. He was gruff, but Youko could tell he looked after anyone he thought needed it.

Youko walked down the sloping path this time, rather than up. He decided taking a bath would be a nice idea. He remembered the hot springs were at the bottom of the cave system, so that was where he headed.

As he walked carefully along the dimly lit path he heard someone call his name. It was a man's voice and it sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Turning towards the sound, he saw a cat demon like the woman from the previous night standing in a passageway leading off the main path. "Um, hello. I don't think we've met…" Youko answered.

The cat inclined his head slightly. "No, I don't suppose we have. Though even if you haven't met me, I cerrrtainly know of you. Everrryone does; the beautiful forrrmer thief that is ourrr leaderrr's grrreatest prrrize." He spoke gently rolling his r's.

Youko didn't quite know how to respond. He wasn't sure he liked being known as a 'prize' of Hiei's. Was that how Hiei saw him? Former thief, all right, but prize? He remained silent, and just looked at the other demon.

"Please. I meant no offense. Only, many of us wish we knew you betterrr. Rrrumorrrs only hold so much trrruth. Would you give my frrriends and me the honorrr of yourrr company? We would like to speak with you, if only forrr a while. We wouldn't want to take up too much of yourrr time."

Youko opened his mouth to politely refuse, but closed it, thinking, 'Youko, why should you refuse? He seems nice enough.' His intuition told him DO NOT GO, but he shoved it away, dismissing it as groundless paranoia.

Youko nodded, smiling at the other demon. "I would be glad to get to know anyone here. I accept."

The other demon nodded back, turning and gesturing for Youko to follow. Youko stretched as he set off after the feline. His bath would have to wait.

The passageway they followed was darker and smaller. Youko figured it was one of the hallways leading to private chambers for soldiers. They walked in silence, until the neko youkai stopped on the far side of an open doorway. He bowed and offered for Youko to go ahead of him.

Youko accepted, and walked into the near pitch-black room. He turned back to his companion to ask why there was so little light, and saw in the minimal illumination from the door three figures approaching him. The one in the middle was the demon that had brought him here, to his right was a huge form with more limbs than was normal, and to the left was the cat-girl who had been propositioning Hiei the previous night.

By now the uneasy 'paranoia' was a screaming Bad Feeling. Youko trusted his intuition above almost all else, and knew he should have this time as well.

Youko backed up, trying to retreat from the three demons that were moving closer. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light he saw they all had dangerous predatory looks in their eyes. Youko continued to back up until his back hit something solid. He looked over his shoulder, and the window of light from the door showed that he was all the way against the rough stone wall. This room was very small, and he was out of space to run.

By now Youko had no doubt he was in serious trouble. There was no way for him to escape. The other three bigger and stronger demons blocked all his possible exits.

The middle cat demon smirked, baring dangerous looking fangs at the frightened kitsune as he stepped forward. "Look at the pretty little fox…so afraid." All traces of his charismatically rolled r's were gone. Youko's blood chilled as he recognized the voice. The dream he'd had before waking, of the two voices in the dark trying to gain Hiei's favor. This demon's voice had been the male voice he'd heard.

The demon on his left, the attractive she-demon who he was sure had been the female voice in his dream, also came forward, shoving Youko hard from the side into the third demon.

He was a spider demon and he grabbed Youko with the four limbs not on the ground as Youko fell into him. He spun the kitsune around and just stared with all eight of his small eyes. Youko tried to back away, but couldn't. Then he was half thrown back at the lead cat-demon. Youko stumbled and fell in the middle of the semicircle they had formed around him.

Almost frantically Youko sent out his youki, searching for any plant he could use as a weapon. At the very edge of his limited range of sensing he could feel some weak plant energy, but he didn't have the strength to bring or change the plants.

The other three stalked closer. "P-please leave me a-alone." Youko whimpered as he tried to stand.

"Leave you alone? Why ever would we do that?" The leader snapped.

"Especially when Lord Hiei finds you so very attractive," the she-demon intoned bitterly. "How did a cowardly little _whore_ like you gain favor to be his lover. Especially over those such as I, or my brother?"

"L-lover?" Youko stuttered.

"Foolish cowardly protesting won't save you from your fate!" Snarled the male cat.

'**Help me!**' Youko screamed in his mind just as the demons attacked.

XXX

Hiei was still in his meeting with Kouga when he 'heard' Youko cry out.

'**Help me!**'

Hiei felt all of Youko's fear, but more importantly he could see where he was. He saw the cave through Youko's eyes, along with the demons as they attacked. His mind latched onto the cry, providing him with all the information he needed to go to Youko.

Hiei was gone in an immediate burst of speed, following his line to Youko.

He knew exactly where Youko was but, as fate would decree, it was close to being the farthest away point in the caves. The only place that would be farther would be the hot springs. Even with Hiei's impossible speed it felt like it would take forever. 'Damn. I shouldn't have let him wander around alone. I should have placed a guard on him,' Hiei berated himself. Despite his worrying, he arrived mere seconds after hearing Youko's cry.

The kitsune was on the rough floor, four bleeding scratches marring his left arm. The she-demon stood above him, red dripping from her extended claws.

All three of Youko's attackers spun around. Their expressions immediately changed from cruel smirks to fearful glances at each other as they saw Hiei.

The feline she-demon recovered first. "Lord Hiei!" she exclaimed, "I'm so glad you are here! This stupid slave was strutting around as if he owned the place. He was acting all high and mighty, bragging about how he won your favor, spreading filthy lies about you," she simpered, sidling closer. "We were just-"

She was unable to finish her lie, as Hiei's sword was drawn across her throat. She had enough time to give a shocked look before falling dead.

A split second later Hiei was in front of the lead demon.

"L-lord, w-we were only going t-to…" The other cat stuttered, having problems coming up with an excuse.

"I know what you were going to do, and it wasn't nearly as innocent as you would pretend," Hiei snarled, the third eye under his bandanna beginning to glow. "I can tell when I am lied to."

Seconds later the lead demon fell too, also bleeding from the throat.

The larger stolid arachnid tried to run, but only made it halfway to the exit before joining his fellows on the floor, consumed by dark flames.

Youko was panting, using the wall behind him to help himself up. Hiei was immediately at his side. "Are you alright Kitsune?"

Youko nodded, using his right hand to stop the flow of blood from his arm. "I-I'm fine. They hadn't really done anything yet. This cut isn't bad. But, how did you know?"

"I heard you. Come. You need to take care of those cuts."

Hiei led Youko out of the room, avoiding the corpses as best as he could. "Why did you kill them?" Youko asked. "What they did was wrong, but did they deserve death?"

"I'm not sure you fully understand what they would have done to you. If I let them live, they would try again. If I made them leave there would be nothing keeping them from selling information about our location to Karasu. They deserved nothing more than death."

Youko nodded. He followed silently as Hiei led him through the twisting tunnels connecting the caves. A minute later they were back at the room they shared. Hiei looked at Youko then glanced at the bed. Youko took the cue and sat down.

Hiei searched through a pack in the corner, pulling out a small clay pot and a roll of bandage. Taking water from the pool in the floor he used a length of the bandage to wash out the long scratches along Youko's arm. Three of the four were shallow, but one of the middle ones was slightly deep. Hiei judged it nothing too severe and applied some salve from the pot and wrapped the kitsune's arm carefully. The salve had a spicy scent and numbed the gashes on contact, then that dissolved to a strange tingling feeling.

"Sorry," Youko said. Hiei had had to save him again.

"No, I should have placed a guard on you. Here," Hiei handed Youko his dagger back. Ever since Youko's unfortunate suicide attempt, Hiei hadn't let him have a weapon.

Youko took it and bowed as much as possible from his seated position on the bed. "Thank you Lord Hiei. I am sorry."

"It was not your fault. And I am not a lord."

Youko kept his head bowed and remained silent.

Hiei turned from where he'd been standing to bandage Youko's arm. "I must return to the counsel room. Keep that knife with you to protect yourself. I imagine you can't use your powers very well in the stone caves. If you need help, I'll hear you."

Youko looked up, but Hiei was already out of the room. He laid down on the bed. His bath would have to wait again. He didn't feel like being anywhere around the soldiers at the moment.

XXX

Kouga smirked slightly as Hiei reappeared. The look he fixed Hiei with was knowing and a touch accusative. "Your fox?" he inquired almost innocently.

Hiei growled. Kouga was very lucky he was such a close ally. Almost even a friend. If he weren't he may have ended up dead. Instead of murder, Hiei allowed his voice to become sufficiently cold to freeze water and replied, "He is not mine."

Kouga's smirk if anything grew wider, "But it was Youko."

Hiei's voice and expression remained frigid. "The kitsune was in trouble. I helped him."

Kouga sat up a little straighter. "He's pretty, I'll give you that. I still prefer women myself. But are you incapable of using his name? I don't think I've heard you use it…" the wolf demon trailed off as he found himself with the point of Hiei's katana at his throat.

Hiei's glare put an end to Kouga's speech. The wolf swallowed hard and put his hands up in a gesture of defeat.

"I don't know where you picked up this ridiculous obsession with the kitsune and me, but I suggest you drop it." Hiei sheathed his sword and returned to the table, staring down at the map.

To be continued…

AN: Happy Holidays all! Please review!


	17. Confusion

AN: Hello again. Been awhile, ne? Sorry about that. The last week has been non-stop work for an English paper without passive verbs, which I've found is _very_ hard, and prior to that I had some yucky family issues to deal with. I'm still dealing with those, but I'm also updating. If you want more information on that, check my Livejournal, link in my bio, yadda yadda. So another chapter. And once more I discover I am a liar. I promised fluff, and you get this, but the next chapter will be better, and I mean it this time! Kouga's in this chapter more, and holy cheese is he OOC. Forgive me.

Disclaimer/Warnings: You know 'em.

Reviewer responses:

PainfulxRecovery: Just a little more prolonging, okay? Bear with me, please. Hope your Christmas was good!

animefreak54: Yes and the cat-bitch is no more. Thank you. Here's more.

KayHiei: Hiei is so dense sometimes… he'll figure it out though.

Silver Foxglove: Cool name! Thank you so much! And wow, a Karasu fan that doesn't hate my fic! I already had a couple of those. I like Karasu, he's just a bad guy. (And I've got nothing against the Karasu/Kurama pairing myself)

Hedi Dracona: Yes, as much as I wished to make the cat-bitchy girl's death a deserved R rating, I didn't give in, and made it quick because Hiei was in a hurry. Plus, now she gets to rot in Evil Mary-Sue Hell. I like your version of her death though. Very fitting. And a Kirby dance? Thanks!

psychopyro16: Thanks!

Eveligne: Thank you. Hopefully Youko won't take another turn for the worse. I'm tired of him doing that, and it just kept happening. Yukina'll probably help him with his emotional issues. At least that's my plan for now.

What2callmyself: Poor little kitsune. And things just go downhill in this chapter. But uphill next time, I swear! Thank you!

ChibiNekoSakura: Yeah, Kouga's so OOC, it's hardly funny. And those three demons sucked, so I'm glad they're gone too! And yay to you, my first crossover reviewer! The Yuki Method appreciated your review as well!

shadow-fox-demon: This update took longer. I'm sorry! But thank you!

Dark-kitsune-dreams: Mary-Sues piss me off. Thank you very much!

word dreamer 999: Thanks for the book recommendation. I'll look into those. And I'm glad that you don't mind that it's a slower-paced fic. There are some fics that are really good, but they are too fast paced and they become unrealistic.

moonlit kitsune: Yeah, she kind of made things worse. Stupid cat-bitch. Thank you, and there _will _be fluff. I promise!

HarmonyHanyou: Thank you! And yes, they were quite evil. n.n

FoxWolfDemon: Thank you, and sorry the update is late.

Kitsune Kit: Denial indeed. Come on Hiei, quit being so dense!

Agent Dark Moose: That is an awesome name. Thank you so much! 9/10? Didn't think when I started this it'd ever be liked that much. And this shall never die!

ineXpressible (twice): Thanks! A lot of people have commented on my writing style and it's improvement. I'm glad I'm getting better. Fluff shall exist! In the chapter after this! And don't worry, I won't hurt Kurama, at least not too badly.

Symbolic: I'm still goin'. Definitely not enough Youko/Hiei fics, and they're so cute together!

Chapter XVI

Confusion

It was later in the evening when Youko finally left Hiei's rooms. He had been imprisoned for so long with Karasu, even his self-willed confinement for his own safety was difficult to keep to.

He considered the possibility of heading back to the hot spring, but decided instead to look for someone he knew.

He cautiously treaded the path upwards toward where the council chambers were. That was where Hiei had been, so it seemed like a logical place to start looking. As Youko walked he tried to relax. Every nerve seemed to be quivering, and at every noise his hand darted to the dagger he now wore at his hip.

Luckily it was a short walk. Upon arriving, he found Kouga seated at the table looking over a ream of papers and holding a pen. "Um… hi," Youko timidly greeted.

Kouga looked up and smiled, setting the papers down. Youko glanced at them and saw they were charts of names and numbers. Kouga had just drawn a line in red ink through one of the rows. The name was 'Desiree.' Above it was the name 'Darryn,' also crossed out in red.

Youko looked back at Kouga as the wolf stated, "Merely removing the names of the demons who met their less-than-unfortunate ends earlier today from our lists."

Youko looked down for a moment, unsure of what to say.

Kouga took this burden from him, asking, "Anyway, what did you need? Can I help you with something? Hiei isn't here if you were wondering. He rode out on a patrol, but he'll be back by nightfall."

Youko shook his head, "No, there was nothing really. I just wanted to find someone I knew… stupid really."

Kouga laughed, but not in a mocking manner, "Not at all. If you're lonely you have the right to look for someone. The wolf gestured to the chair in front of him, leaning forward. "Stop being so concerned with what others think. Looking for companionship isn't a bad thing. But I talk too much. What did you need?"

"Nothing." Youko repeated. "But, do those papers have the names of everyone on them?"

"Yep. All the soldiers on our payroll." Kouga flipped carelessly through the pages. There were hundreds, thousands, of names. Many were crossed off: most in black, some in blue, and few in red. At Youko's interested look Kouga explained the colors. "Black means death in battle. Blue is sort of your 'honorable discharge' or those who found they no longer needed to be here. Red are those who died without honor, such as the thugs you had the displeasure of meeting."

Youko nodded. "So many? But how… how does this place stay so… orderly?"

"Well, that's a part of the contract they sign upon joining. They can't cause major trouble, and they have to take shifts doing things other than fighting. Penalties for disobeying range from being banished, to the more common death to keep them from selling information to Karasu. It would seem an unpopular system, but these mercenaries genuinely hate Karasu for his edict stating they have to serve him. So, they will work for Hiei even if it means they have to clean or sew or cook. They also get paid less than in most places, but they get to live here most of the time, where they have relative safety and unlimited food. The fact they all have a common goal other than money also helps to root out any spies. It's a good arrangement."

Youko nodded. He found this interesting. Cooperative efforts were one thing he didn't understand well. He'd worked alone or with a single partner for his entire life, so the workings of an army were intriguing.

Kouga had a hard time understanding Youko's interest, but told him all he could about how the resistance worked. It was truly a marvel how that many paid fighters managed to live in relative peace. Kouga told him the theories about the caves being responsible for the peace. One was that there was something in the steam from the hot springs that calmed everyone down. Another was that it was a spell cast long ago by those that had originally carved and lit the place. The two demons stayed deep in conversation for an hour or more. Youko eventually lost all shyness, and Kouga observed the kitsune with the back of his mind.

By the time Youko begged his leave to go back to Hiei's room and possibly hunt out some food, Kouga was more convinced than ever that he had been right. Youko was practically _meant_ for Hiei. Youko's guarded enthusiasm and cleverness were a perfect balance to Hiei's distant careful cynicism. If Youko could manage to show the interest he had in life, even after being put through a near literal hell, he could probably match the fire demon in tenacity, and he would be most likely the only one capable of breaking through Hiei's shell enough to get close to him. And that was something Kouga felt the fire demon was in need of.

When Hiei returned to inform Kouga that he had encountered no trouble on the patrol, Kouga told the fire demon just that. "The kitsune has truly remarkable optimism. I've never seen anyone that stubborn when it comes to living. The two of you really do balance each other out well. I think you should try…" Kouga stopped there. He was treading dangerous ground, but to his surprise Hiei did not threaten him. The hi-youkai merely turned and left the room. Kouga sighed, hoping he had done a good thing by trying to bring Hiei and Youko together. If it would work was still unknown, but Kouga couldn't shake the feeling that the two of them were _right _for each other.

XXX

Youko sat on the floor by the table in Hiei's room, facing the door. He felt good after his talk with Kouga, though he didn't have any real reason to. Maybe it was just a feeling of _normal_. He contemplated the food on the table. It was more of the light style of meal that had been laid out for breakfast. It had been here when he'd arrived in the room. He figured this was what servants brought, and if you wanted more of a meal you went to the mess hall.

He was considering whether he was hungry enough to eat at the moment, when Hiei entered the room.

Youko bowed his head, and uttered a soft, "Hello."

'Damn.' He cursed himself. 'Everything was all well and good with Kouga, and as soon as Hiei shows up I start acting like a scared child. And why am I blushing?'

At Hiei's silence, Youko looked at his face. Something was bothering the fire demon. He wasn't sure what, but Hiei definitely looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked as Hiei just stood and stared at the table without seeing it.

"Nothing." Hiei answered shortly, snapping out of his daze.

"All right." Youko looked back at the table. Hiei sat down across from the kitsune, pouring wine into a waiting glass and taking a piece of bread. He ate it slowly, again beginning to stare at nothing.

He was roused from whatever thoughts had held him so long when he realized he'd finished the food he'd been holding.

Youko started to speak. He wanted to say something, but every time he tried to phrase it, it came out sounding like an empty apology. "I am sorry. For earlier. You had to save me again, and you lost three fighters."

Hiei turned his attention to Youko. "Why are _you_ sorry for their actions?"

"It was my fault. They thought I …did something… that made them angry."

"Hn. They were stupid. I know what they thought. They assumed things with no basis."

"… About us. They were wrong." Youko's voice didn't seen as sure as he would have liked about that last part. He'd made it sound almost like a question.

Hiei's voice was barely audible, but Youko heard the response. "What if they weren't?"

"Wh-what?" Youko swallowed hard.

"What if they weren't wrong?" Hiei's eyes were downcast; the first time Youko had seen him appear unsure of anything. "We could make it so they were right. About our relations." Hiei looked up.

Youko stood, his legs feeling weak. He backed up, shaking his head. He regretted the words even as he spoke, but it didn't stop them. "You're just like them… like Karasu. Is that all I am? To anyone? I thought you were different than that, but…" His words trailed off as he fled.

In one motion Hiei stood, spun and threw his glass against the wall. It shattered, the red wine resembling watered down blood as it ran down the wall. Breathing hard as he left his chamber, he still heard Youko's retreating footsteps heading down the passageway. Resolutely Hiei turned the opposite way of Youko, heading toward the exit.

XXX

Youko ran through the twisting maze of corridors, turning at random. He wasn't certain exactly where he was, but he didn't care. Eventually he ended up in the humid passage leading to the multi-purpose hot springs. He slowed to a walk and continued.

In the inner chamber he saw the broad shallow pool, a symbol of calm. Soft voices from the community pool set above that one echoed down to him. He stumbled around the large pool, searching for one of the unoccupied smaller pools he remembered Kouga talking about. _Just look out first. They are used more for trysts than personal hygiene._ No one would bother him if they found him there.

He found a small hot pool, the entrance all but hidden by a fold in the rock, and the shadows cast by the blue light globes hovering high overhead. It was his plant sense that drew him; this was the power source that had been too weak for him to use earlier. The room had a number of cave ferns growing on various surfaces. He guessed someone had planted them there.

The secluded spot was welcome relief, and Youko collapsed onto the damp rock, breathing in the warm steam.

'What the hell was that? Hiei… I must've misunderstood. There's no way. But… I know I heard him. He said they could be right… and they thought we were together. Hiei wants us to be together? Of course not, at most that's my wishful thinking. He would never care for one such as me. I am too weak. Any feelings of kindness towards me stem from guilt.' _You're a whore Youko. _'That's all I'm good for.'

Youko pulled his clothing off and climbed into the pool. It was deceptively deep; standing on the center he had to tilt his head back to keep it above water. The water was as hot as he could have wished, almost uncomfortably so. The bottom was covered with soft sand.

A ledge was carved in the wall of the pool at a good height to sit. Youko made use of it. He had found soap in a carved hole in the rock around the pool. He used this to scrub every inch of himself and his hair as he thought. He was very confused.

He debated with himself.

'Hiei has expressed interest in you. So? A few years ago you wouldn't have hesitated. You would have willingly done just about anything with him.'

'A few years ago I was different.'

'And? That doesn't matter. Now does. Hiei expressed his interest in you _after _you told him about Karasu. He knows about all of that and doesn't care.'

'But…' _You're a whore Youko._

'He told you that Karasu was wrong. His pride is so great he wouldn't have said anything if he didn't mean it. His feelings must be strong in order for him to admit to anything even so small as physical attraction. I would guess he looks down on emotion.'

'But _why_?'

'If there was a 'why' it wouldn't be love.'

'Love?'

'What else?'

'…'

Youko had run out of ways to counter the more vehement voice.

He continued to soak in the hot water, wishing it would make his confusion go away. He had basically argued himself into a corner. There was no reason to hold back from what Hiei offered. Even his paranoia was for the most part silent.

At the very least he owed Hiei an explanation and an apology. He'd said Hiei was like Karasu, which was far from the truth.

Using the stone edge of the tub, he pulled himself out of the pool and pulled his clothing back on. He was still soaked, but he didn't want to wait to dry off. He had a feeling he needed to hurry. He did wring out his hair and tail, but other than that he ignored the dripping water that made his clothes cling. He didn't know what time it was; he'd only been in the springs for a while, but he didn't know how long he'd spent running blindly through the caves.

When he half stumbled into Hiei's chamber, the fire demon wasn't there. Kouga was.

Youko stood in the doorway, gasping for breath. "Where's… where's Hiei?"

Kouga looked at him. The wolf looked almost sad. "I don't know," he answered. "He went out alone on a patrol. I sent a few men to look for him. He left this and told me to give it to you." Kouga stood and held out a sealed letter.

Youko took it with trembling hands. Kouga continued past him, but paused and looked back. "I'm not stupid; I do know at least a little of what happened between you. And you should know… he meant it," the wolf demon said before leaving.

Youko sat down on the bed before tearing the seal on the letter. He unfolded the parchment and read.

Kitsune,

You are right. I had no right to ask that of you. However I wish you to know I would never hurt you. In interest of that, I have decided I cannot trust myself around you. I wish only to protect you. I will return, but I will no longer expect you to share living quarters with me. You may keep the room you are currently staying in. I will take quarters elsewhere upon my return. You will still be taken to Yukina within the week.

There was no signature. Youko reread it several times, trying to withhold threatening tears.

It was more open than Hiei had ever been verbally, and even it tried to be distant.

Youko hadn't moved when the messenger arrived to deliver a message. Youko looked at him. It was one of the demons who'd greeted Hiei and him when they'd first come to the caves.

"Um, Sir, I thought you should know, there was an ambush by Karasu's men while Hiei was out. He's alive but badly hurt. He's unconscious. I thought you should know…" The demon backed out the door before Youko could respond.

Youko rushed after him. He didn't know where to go, but it wasn't hard to figure out. There was a small crowd gathered around one of the hallways leading to lesser soldier's rooms.

Youko shoved his way through the demons. Many moved for him. 'They really do think I'm his lover.' He realized.

He was finally at the front, looking into a mostly empty room. Hiei was laying on a bedroll in the middle of the room, with two other demons, healers by the look of them, standing over him. There was blood all over the clothing they were cutting away. The source was a long, deep gash from Hiei's left shoulder down his side.

Youko tried to enter the room, but was held back. Looking at whoever was holding him back, he saw it was Kouga. "You can't help him. He's not awake, and you'd be in the way. Let the healers do their work. If he wakes up and wants to see you, then you may go to him. Not until then."

The older demon's voice was almost cold, and left no room for argument. Youko stopped and turned. He ran back to Hiei's… his… room. He collapsed onto the bed and allowed the frustrated and guilty tears to come. That was how he spent the night, and even the servants entering to bring him food the next morning didn't attract his interest.

To be continued…

AN: Okay, that was mean of me, especially after so long without updating. To make up for it I _swear_ the next chapter will finally live up somewhat to the secondary genre of 'romance.' Don't expect too much though… it won't be as descriptive as I'm sure you'd like it to be. Sorry!

Please review!


	18. Implications

AN: ::tries not to gag at the sappiness:: Well, I promised fluff. It came out more sap, but at least I didn't lie. This chapter is a little on the short side, and it's not one of my favorites ever. I have an inability to write erm… 'intimate' scenes well. Hence, a lot is left to your imagination, but this is a PG-13 fic, not to mention that Hiei is badly injured so they couldn't do much. Plus this was actually my first time trying to write anything beyond a kiss. So, be kind, all right? And again I apologize for late updates. Family and school are eating my time and energy.

Recap Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the characters, they just live in my head. The plot is mine, so DO NOT steal it.

Recap Warnings: Well, the obvious shonen-ai. And now it's yaoi. Plus violence, some angst, some language. It's PG-13 people. Oh, and OOCness abounds.

Reviewer Responses:

Eveligne: Oh, Karasu will show up again. Thanks!

What2callmyself: Yes, I return from the dead! Glad the reactions were understandable. But things work out.

Tala ishtar: Wow, lotsa people wonder about Karasu. He'll be back. Glad you like!

KayHiei: I won't let Hiei die. Not as soon as I would've liked, but I am updating.

Dark-kitsune-dreams: Yeah, that was a hard assignment. At least I got to pick my topic. I picked why Mary-Sues are bad. n.n And at least the two demons have conquered their stupidity and realized they like each other.

Agent Dark Moose: Is crying good or bad? Thank you! And I'm updating ASAP.

YokoYoukai: Well, I appreciate the review now. And they'll figure things out.

MikaSamu: Glad the reactions (and actions) were understandable. I strive for understandability. And they'll work out their issues.

Uma Thermos: Your name made me laugh. Glad you like the fic! And Youko will recover more soon.

PainfulxRecovery: Olay, well you finally get the kiss! And yeah, it brings the together a LOT more.

ineXpressible: Thank you so much! Glad you like it!

tbiris: Yeah, Yukina should be in the next chapter or two. Youko most definitely needs healing.

Kitsune Kit: Yep!

HarmonyHanyou: I'm glad. Thank you!

shadow-fox-demon: Thank you! I read your fic, and I liked it. You better update too! Sorry if I annoyed you with my incessant reviewing…

Kuranga108: Thank you. Yeah, Youko's pretty OOC, but I think it's necessary for the story, so glad you agree.

moonlit kitsune: Sorry the update was so long. Hopefully this chapter is a little less depressing.

And now…

Chapter XVII

Implications

The same sentry demon that told Youko of Hiei's injury continued to come to the disinterested demon to tell him what was happening.

Youko paid attention because the news concerned Hiei. The morning after Hiei was hurt he learned the fire demon was waking intermittently now, but wasn't near healed. His guilt was overwhelming. Hiei had left because Youko was afraid, and then someone looking for the kitsune had attacked and hurt him.

Youko stayed in his room for the most part. He went to the hot springs that day for a little while, to be near the plants and to clear his head in order to make a decision. He tried to stay out of sight of the few demons he found in the hallways.

It was two days after Hiei had been injured when the messenger demon again returned. Bowing, he started, "Sir Youko, Lord Hiei is mostly well. He was awake most of the day, and is resting. The healers won't let him move, but he is better. The wound is almost closed along his side, though it is still bad on his shoulder. If you were to wish to speak to him, no one is allowed, by order of the healers, and when awake, Lord Hiei hasn't contradicted them. But, I am posted guard tonight and plan to make myself scarce around midnight. I think he wouldn't mind your company," the demon smiled at Youko's confused look and left.

This would make Youko's decision easier. He knew he had to talk to Hiei. He wanted to at _least_ apologize, though he'd come to terms with how he truly felt and wanted to inform the hi-youkai of it. What he hadn't known was how to get in to see Hiei. He had decided to sneak in. That was what he was best at from his days as a thief. But if a guard were willing to allow him in, that was better.

Youko curled up on the bed, steeling himself for the decision he had made. He was afraid, and he thought about that. He had nothing to do for the entire day beyond thinking and waiting for midnight.

XXX

Two skittish seeming female servants brought in food for Youko around what he guessed to be dinnertime or slightly after. He half-feigned the same disinterest of the previous days, and he was left alone.

The number of voices in the hall outside his rooms rose as soldiers walked past on their way from the mess hall, and dwindled back to a rare murmur as the hours passed. Youko was in doubt of his courage to do this, but he had decided to go through with it no matter what. Hiei did _not_ deserve his misdirected rage or fear.

When there had been no noise for a long period of time, Youko ventured a look into the corridor. It was clear. He hoped his sense of time was correct, and he wandered experimentally a little ways up the hallway. There wasn't anyone around, and Youko darted to the wall.

Youko had left his shoes in the room; he was more likely to make noise if he was wearing them. If it were as late as he thought, other guards would investigate any odd noises they heard.

He padded up the hallway, remaining absolutely silent. If Kouga found him in the corridor he'd escort Youko back to his room. If someone else saw Youko roaming the halls at this hour in this direction, they'd be suspicious, then go to Kouga, ending in the same result.

Youko clung to the shadows cast by the globes of light, willing himself to be invisible. He was good at this. He'd perfected his ability to break or sneak in without making a noise or being seen. Unfortunately this skill had suffered from years of disuse. He mentally cursed every time he kicked a loose rock, or passed through a lighted place on the wall.

The clothes Hiei had given him were surprisingly good for this. The color was a little brighter than was helpful for blending with shadows, but Youko had always worn the light colors that complemented his fair looks. He'd more been worried that the loose silk, different from the clothing he normally would have worn, would hinder him, but it allowed him freedom of movement and didn't snag on the rough cave walls. He briefly wondered if that had been considered when Hiei bought the garments. 'Or stole,' his mind added. The thought of Hiei being a thief was amusing, and Youko smiled slightly before turning his mind more towards his immediate concerns.

He clenched even tighter to the shadows of a shallow recess as he heard footsteps. It was a pair of drunken soldiers stumbling towards one of the housing wings.

As soon as their slurred speech was out of earshot, Youko started to move again. He realized he was being paranoid, but this could be the only chance he'd get, and he didn't want to mess it up.

Reaching the corridor leading to Hiei's temporary room several minutes later, it was as deserted as the other demon had promised. Youko was still cautious as he crept towards the curtained entrance, trying not to feel as if he were disobeying orders.

Pulling the heavy curtain aside, he looked inside at the mostly empty room. Light globes floated, providing dim, slightly flickering light. Hiei had been moved from the slightly raised cot Youko had seen him on before, to a bed on the floor. It was really just a pile of blankets and pillows.

Hiei was sleeping on his back, laying on top of the blankets wearing only a pair of black pants, left arm resting near his same injured side, right arm bent above his head. Youko stepped quietly into the room and stared at the sleeping hi-youkai. His breathing was steady, and he looked to be mostly okay. Youko couldn't help but think that Hiei resembled a cat, sprawled over the bed like that. He looked to Hiei's side and shoulder to examine his wound. The other demon had given an accurate report. Along his ribs, where the gash had been shallow, the wound had closed, and was already fading to a pinkish scar. The place on the shoulder, however, wasn't faring so well. It was still an angry red color, and didn't even look halfway healed. Youko winced in sympathy for the painful stab wound.

Youko knelt next to the other demon, gathering his failing courage and resolve for what he planned to do next.

XXX

Hiei felt something warm touch his wound, startling him out of a semi-sound sleep. Whatever it was it was warm and wet. Hiei's eyes remained closed as his right arm darted to his side where his katana lay, even as he realized it was probably only a healer.

"Hiei please don't move suddenly. If you do, it may cause the rational part of my brain to kick in."

Hiei's eyes opened at the unexpected voice. "Kitsune?" He was very confused. Youko was straddling his hips, leaning over him, and had been _licking_ his wound.

"Foxes will lick their wounds or the wounds of those close to them in order to clean, seal, and speed the healing of the cuts. But at any moment I'll come to my senses and realize what else it is I'm implying.

Hiei had no response.

"But then there's a part of me that realizes that maybe implying that wouldn't be so bad." Youko looked up to meet Hiei's gaze.

"Kitsune, you…"

"I accept your offer, if it still stands. I'm so sorry Hiei. For how I reacted. That was… beyond unfair and untrue."

When Hiei made no answer Youko lowered his eyes. "I understand, and I apologize for intruding on your sleep. Goodnig—"

Youko was cut off as Hiei kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, but Youko braced himself for the expected surge of panic. It didn't come. That in itself surprised him enough to lean back and break off the kiss.

Hiei looked at the startled fox then gave a half-smile. "The offer is still good Kitsune. I just needed to know that you were doing this for a good reason. Not because you feel guilty or that you think you owe me something."

"That's not—" Youko started to protest, but Hiei interrupted again.

"I know that you are doing this for the right reason. I'm an empath, remember?"

Youko nodded, and smiled. He leaned back down and whispered, "I'm glad."

Hiei used his right arm to pull Youko's face down and kissed him again. Hiei's lips were warm. This time Youko _wasn't _startled out of it, and he kissed back. Youko was gentle, considering Hiei was still hurt, and rather unable to move far.

Youko lost all sense of time, surprised at how safe and genuinely _happy_ he felt. Until he felt Hiei's hand along his back. He'd apparently managed to lose his shirt at some point without really noticing. Hiei's right hand was tracing his spine. It felt nice until his hand moved towards Youko's tail.

Youko abruptly tensed, and whimpered slightly. Hiei moved his arm immediately and tried to sit up. "Youko, what's wrong?"

Youko laid his head on the right side of Hiei's chest. "I'm sorry," he half-sobbed, "It's just… bad memories. I'm sorry."

Hiei ran his hand through Youko's hair, tentatively reaching to pet one of the kitsune's ears. 'I'm _allowed_ to offer comfort now,' he thought. "Shh… it's okay. I will _never_ hurt you. I don't want you to ever do anything you don't wish to."

Youko looked up at Hiei and gave a shy smile, blinking away tears.

Hiei moved his left arm, wincing slightly as the movement pulled at his shoulder wound. He used the hand to wipe away the tears on Youko's face. "It's okay," he repeated. "Nothing is your fault. It'll _never_ be _right_, because you didn't deserve that, but it _is_ okay. Whatever you need."

Youko planted a kiss on Hiei's lips, speaking into the kiss, "Thank you."

Everything they did was tentative. Hiei didn't want to hurt Youko, and Youko was very careful of Hiei's shoulder and side. Still, as the night progressed, Youko lost much of his fear, and they both learned just how much they really loved each other. It was quite some time before either of them got anything resembling rest. All things considered, it was a good thing the surrounding corridors were deserted, considering the noise they made.

But they fell asleep several hours later, and they were curled up together when the obligingly absent guard returned just before dawn and looked cautiously in on them. He smiled to himself, and took up a lazy position leaning on his spear waiting for the dawn guard to come and relieve him.

XXX

Kouga ran down the passageways from the council room that following morning, worried and near panicked. One of the healers sent to check on Hiei in the morning had come and informed him he should go see the leader. Kouga assumed the worst, that Hiei had taken a dramatic turn downhill.

What he found was quite the opposite. Hiei was laying under one of the thin blankets, peacefully asleep. What was more surprising was who was next to him. It was of course Youko, curled by Hiei's side, head resting on Hiei's right shoulder, the fire demon's right hand tangled in the kitsune's hair.

Kouga left the room and collapsed against the cave wall, silently laughing with relief.

XXX

No one disturbed the sleeping pair. The healers were satisfied enough at Hiei's shoulder. Apparently Youko's… 'ministrations' had helped, not harmed.

So Youko woke up entirely on his own and with some regret. He felt like he'd just had the perfect dream, and he wanted to go back to it. Then he remembered the previous night. Heh, dream world unnecessary. Here was just perfect.

Youko felt Hiei's fingers laced in his hair and smiled. Then his thoughts darkened. 'Can I do this? I did… but is it right? I don't know… but we sure as hell can try.' He sighed banishing his apprehension. He _knew_ this was a good thing. He was just _surprised_ that he knew it. He sighed.

At Youko's sigh, Hiei woke up. He yawned, blinking at his new lover.

Youko made a note of how absolutely _adorable_ the fire demon was capable of being.

Seeing the almost troubled look Youko had tried to cover up, Hiei asked, "What's wrong?"

Youko's face took more of a puzzled and overly-innocent expression. "Nothing."

"Something's wrong Kitsune. Are you having regrets?"

Looking at his lover, Youko saw an oddly open expression on Hiei's face. Youko could see sorrow, betrayal, anger, even fear. "No. No regrets."

Hiei raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I didn't regret it all." Youko repeated, "But honestly I was expecting to. Not that I'd regret it because of you," he hastened to add. "But because… This isn't coming out right. I was afraid of how _I'd_ feel."

"I think I understand. It was what Karasu said, you were afraid you'd find it was true."

Youko nodded.

"Kitsune, it's _not_ true. I know that. I found it out for myself. You should know it by now too. And I would never hurt you. That includes this. I wouldn't have let this happen if it was just an act. I promise."

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Is this emotion love?"

"What? I guess… I love you," Hiei blushed. That was a rare phrase from a demon. 'Love' was a weak, sentimental fool's emotion to anyone that hadn't felt it.

Youko smiled and spoke. "I don't think I've had anyone love me before. I mean, any previous relationships I've had were just lust. One-night stands with men and women I'd never met, even one of my thieving partners. None of those meant anything beyond lust. But this is different."

Hiei wrapped his arms around Youko's thin waist to the best of his ability considering his shoulder wound. "I love you Youko. Don't forget it."

Youko smiled at Hiei's use of his name. "I love you too Hiei," he whispered, before they both drifted back to sleep.

To be continued…

AN: ::cough::sap::cough:: So, how was it? Did it suck serious eggs? Was it okay? I hope so. Soon they'll visit Yukina, then some other stuff, and then…it'll be over. Youko's always OOC, but Hiei wasn't so in-character this chapter either. I tried to leave this as not much of a cliffhanger because I have NO idea how to connect this to the next chapter. I will figure it out though, never fear! (For updates on writing, check my livejournal) Please review!


	19. Moving Forward

AN: Okay. New chapter. Finally, after a few months. I'm very sorry about the wait, and all I can say is that I hate computer crashes that lose stuff permanently or temporarily, and I hate writers block. Really I wasn't at all satisfied with this chapter until now, and I still kind of dislike it. But, I'll leave it to you to decide if it's okay. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer.

Please note as well, my penname has changed, so this is the same fic, and I am the same person.

And, as I insert shameless begging, I posted a oneshot called Playground, so if you like the Hiei/Kurama pairing, I'd appreciate if you'd read it!

Disclaimer/warnings: If you're here now, you know what is in the fic.

Many thanks to all reviewers. I love you all, and you are the reason I keep going! And I'm in total shock at how many review this has! Sadly, I really don't have time to respond to each of you.

Thanks to you:

ineXpressible,

Whatcallmyself,

Dark-kitsune-dreams,

darksaphire,

YokoYoukai,

PainfulxRecovery (the number of chapters is questionable. There may be a sequel eventually, and possibly a prequel),

tbiris,

KayHiei,

Agent Dark Moose,

Eveligne,

Kitsune Kit,

shadow-fox-demon,

kittyluv,

MikaSamu,

Kuranga108,

Rosebit,

moonlit kitsune,

ChibiNekoSakura,

S.L.H.A.K.,

G.D.,

washio the spacedemon,

Staecy,

animeluvr,

S,

Just call me Blue (always glad to bring people to the dark side n.n and… you were my 200th review:total shock at number of reveiws: so you can pick a virtual baked good to receive. Muffins, cookies, and pie are all excellent choices.),

AngelicKitsuneVixen,

Soko,

Kurama's girl,

mistic fox,

SunStar Kitsune.

Chapter XVIII

Moving Forward

It was later in the afternoon when Hiei again woke up and looked at his now-lover. He gazed at Youko's sleeping form, and thought about him.

The kitsune looked relaxed, and seemed calmer than Hiei had ever seen him. The fire demon thought that was the first night Youko hadn't suffered from nightmares. Youko was lying with Hiei's right arm under his head. His long hair was moving against Hiei's shoulder in time with his breath.

Looking down towards Youko's neck and chest Hiei frowned at the number of scars. They were pale and many were nearly faded away, but there were so many… Most looked like remnants of burns, while some thin ones running down his chest looked like they'd been made with a thin blade. Hiei knew Youko's legs and back were covered with similar scars. At the base of the kitsune's neck near the shoulder there were a few crescent marks that looked like bites. Hiei reached tentatively to touch them with his injured arm. 'My fault. I didn't inflict these directly, but if it weren't for me…'

At his touch Youko opened his eyes and half-smiled at Hiei. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"So many scars… And if it weren't for me, they wouldn't be there."

"Hiei, they don't hurt anymore. It's in the past. All they can do is heal."

XXX

It was a good hour later when Kouga finally ventured into the room. Hiei and Youko hadn't fallen back asleep, and he hadn't wanted to disturb them. Currently the new lovers were merely embracing, so he figured it was safe enough. He walked in and cleared his throat.

Youko looked up, startled, and Hiei glanced up seeming bored. "Yes?" the hi-youkai asked.

Kouga bowed, "Congratulations Lord Hiei, Master Youko. I am very sorry to intrude, but if you are better I suggest you make an appearance in the council chamber, Lord. Your fighters are worried, and are impatient to get at Karasu's forces. Plus I believe you need to decide what to do about your sister and Youko's visit to her. I do hate to interrupt, but it is nearing the evening meal."

Hiei nodded. "We will be out soon enough. And I am near recovered. Assemble those you need in the council chamber and the kitsune and I will join you shortly. Is that all right Youko?"

Youko swallowed and nodded. If it was that late, no wonder he was hungry.

Hiei nodded a dismissal to Kouga.

XXX

It was a short while later, after a brief meal of bread and chicken given to them by the cook, that Youko found himself facing the soldiers. He sat next to Hiei in the large stone room serving as a meeting place. Youko was at Hiei's right; Kouga was at the hi-youkai's left. Youko found the positioning interesting, and a little disconcerting. It implied he was high-ranking among the mercenary troops. That he had _not_ expected.

Hiei, Kouga, and Youko occupied one side of the table. The officers of Hiei's near-army took up the other three sides of the heavy wood slab. These were the leaders of the mercenary bands that comprised the fighting force.

They seemed to find Youko's position as interesting as he did. They looked at him both secretly and openly, with looks ranging from hostile to skeptical to happy. Youko resisted the urge to get up and run or shrink down in his seat. It was hard to tell which urge was stronger.

He focused so hard on appearing calm that he didn't pay full attention to much of the meeting. That was just as well, seeing as almost everyone had the same thing to say. They were outraged at the attack on their leader and wanted to retaliate.

Kouga, with Hiei's permission, handled most of their complaints. He explained to each demon that they _would_ of course fight back, but it would wait until Karasu's guard was lowered.

Youko wasn't surprised that Kouga handled the more diplomatic and political aspects of leading the group. Like the record book of living and dead soldiers, the kitsune doubted Hiei had the patience to deal with it. The fire demon was a good fighter and had excellent strategy, but he was lacking in patience. Even sitting in the meeting without having to actually answer the repetitive questions seemed trying on his temper.

When Kouga had addressed each of the present mercenary's concerns they seemed entirely calmed. It was then that Hiei informed the assembled leaders that Youko and he would be living for Yukina's within the next day.

_That_ caused several angry outbursts as well as thoughtful murmurs. Hiei silenced them with a glance and Youko swallowed hard.

"It is decided. The length of the journey is undetermined, but it will be kept to a minimum," Hiei stated shortly, standing up. "I believe our business is complete. Kouga will be commander in my absence." He beckoned to Youko and strode out of the room, while Youko followed behind.

XXX

Hiei and Youko went back to the room they'd originally both stayed in. Hiei proceeded to sit and clean his sword.

Youko nervously sat behind him. "Can you leave?" he asked. "Don't you need to stay?"

"Hn. I promised to take you to my sister. I will not go back on my word."

"But…"

"Drop the guilt and get some sleep, a bath, something useful. We're leaving in the morning."

Youko nodded. Realizing the hi-youkai couldn't see the nod, he murmured an, "All right."

Youko wasn't really tired. He'd spent much of the day asleep with Hiei. Instead he decided a bath sounded heavenly. He quietly left as Hiei inspected the traveling gear that had remained in the room since they'd arrived.

After a quick detour to the kitchens to find something more substantial to eat than the bread and meat earlier, Youko found himself once more in the humid entryway to the baths. The pools were more crowded than usual, with people even sitting in the normally empty large shallow pool at the entrance.

'Oh yeah. Most of the patrols were called back in. I guess this is a gathering place,' Youko thought.

The kitsune felt the hair on his neck stand up. Glancing around he saw many demons look away while others continued to stare. Youko's tail twitched as he walked around the pool, trying to ignore them. 'Why are they staring?'

Youko prayed 'his' pool was still unoccupied. Again he was lucky, and the hidden spot was empty.

Youko wasted no time in climbing in. He washed his hair out, cleaned his skin, and groomed his tail. Then he just sat in the hot water, basking in the knowledge that he had a lover who _cared_ about him.

He jumped as he heard footsteps behind him at the entrance, but as he spun around in the water, his apology for being there died on his lips. It was Hiei.

The hi-youkai paced to the edge of the water and knelt at the edge in one movement. Youko was reminded of a cat.

"I guessed this pool would be your favorite. Filled with plant life, secluded. Very… you."

Youko moved up to the side of the pool and looked up at Hiei.

Hiei leaned down until his face was level with Youko's. Youko looked to the side. "Are you sure Hiei? Can you _really_ leave in order to help me? I'm okay, so you don't need to…" he trailed off.

"You keep protesting, don't you listen? You _aren't_ okay; even if you're repressing it, you need mental healing. I promised to help you, I'll keep my word."

As Youko turned back, Hiei leaned down farther, giving Youko a quick kiss. "Plus I like you. I wouldn't want something to happen to you."

Hiei sat back. "I brought you clean clothing. I figured you'd want it." He gestured to a pile of clothes he'd dropped inside the doorway, then he stood and turned to go.

"What are you going to do?" Youko asked.

Hiei shrugged. "Go to the room. See if the healers are satisfied that I can move my arm. I don't know."

Youko sighed, "Oh."

"Why?"

"Well, I was going to suggest…" Youko blushed. "That, well, you could stay here if you wanted to… but I understand if you don't want to."

Hiei turned back towards Youko with something close to a smile. "And what ever could be better than staying?"

XXX

Later that night, when the lovers returned to their room, Youko collapsed on the bed. Hiei sat on the floor with the packs they would be taking the next day, running over the contents one more time. The journey would be short, but he didn't want to leave anything out.

Youko dozed off when Hiei lay down next to him a short while later. Youko moved a little closer before falling back into a deep and thankfully dream free sleep.

XXX

The next morning they both woke almost simultaneously. Youko yawned and stretched while Hiei got up. Hiei offered a hand to Youko, pulling the kitsune out of bed.

"We've got to leave now. Come on."

Youko nodded picking up two of the four packs, silently following as Hiei led the way to the stabling area, which smelled strongly of horse.

Immediately upon arriving in the corridor outside where the horses were kept, they were waylaid by several demons wearing gold pendants etched with the symbol for healing. As soon as they saw Hiei they launched into rants about his injury. Most followed the lines of "How dare you leave in your condition?" and "How dare you not consult us?"

Youko found the situation rather amusing, seeing the healers yelling at the indifferent demon.

Hiei favored them with an annoyed glare, and set down the pair of packs he was carrying. Then he pulled off his shirt to show them his wound. Along his arm it only appeared as a pinkish scar. On his shoulder where it was worst it still looked painful, but was healing cleanly.

Hiei pulled the black garment back over his head. "As you can hopefully see, I am fine. And I am going to visit a _healer,_ so you have no need to worry."

The healers kind of milled around, muttering, but there was no reason to keep Hiei there. They each made their excuses and left.

Hiei picked up the packs again and walked into the stable room. Youko was hit with the smell, but it wasn't really unpleasant, just strong.

Hiei went to one end of the large room. Youko saw the horse they'd arrived on, the pretty black mare. She was already tacked for riding and merely stood waiting. Next to her was another horse, also saddled and bridled. This one was an elegant white mare, almost identical in build to the black one.

The two horses looked stunning together. It was obvious the white one was intended for Youko to ride. Hiei, using the slanted wall to add necessary height, placed two packs on each of the pair of horses and helped Youko up onto the white horse before mounting his own.

The pair left the caves alone, continuing through the forest.

Youko looked around at everything. He didn't recognize where they were, and he wanted to be alert.

Hiei watched as Youko sat nearly twitching in the saddle. The kitsune's tail _was_ twitching, lashing back and forth. "It's a short journey Youko, relax. And you're making your horse nervous."

"Sorry," came the immediate apology.

Hiei sighed. "Don't apologize. Just relax."

Youko nodded. He stopped turning to look at noises, but his tail continued to twitch. "Um, how long is the journey?"

"We'll reach Yukina's house afternoon tomorrow. We'll stay one night out here."

"All right." Youko looked down. He was a little tired even though it was early, but he couldn't sleep. He was riding on his own this time, plus he had sworn that he was going to stay alert.

Despite Hiei's advise to Youko, the hi-youkai was also tense. He was also reacting to any noises, though he only moved his eyes. If Karasu's men we out here… they could _not_ get Youko.

As Youko concentrated on staying awake, and Hiei concentrated on knowing the cause of any noise or movement, the ride was mostly silent.

Their only break was in early afternoon for a meal. Even that was quiet as they ate and then continued.

As it began to get dark, Hiei turned off of the game trail like path they'd been following.

"We should stop for the night. It'll be dark soon," Hiei told Youko.

Youko nodded as his horse followed Hiei's.

After a few minutes they reached a clearing and Hiei dismounted. He offered a hand and helped Youko down. Hiei proceeded to make a hasty camp, much like the one from the rest stop after they'd left Karasu. He spread one thick piece of cloth under and between two trees, then draped another over the branches, making a tent. It was actually a decent shelter, with cloth blocking all but one side.

Youko stood and felt useless, as Hiei did everything needed with inhuman speed.

Hiei laid another piece of the weatherproofed canvas out near the opening of their makeshift tent. This was where he set the other supplies and tack from his horse. Youko placed his there as well. Hiei took the horses by their leads and tied them to a nearby branch, allowing them room to nibble at the sparse grass on the forest floor.

From the gear piled on the second blanket, Hiei took one of the packs that had been on Youko's horse and pulled out thicker blankets. These he put inside the tent.

It was warm enough that they didn't need a fire, and they had food that didn't need to be cooked, but Hiei conjured a small fire to a pile of sticks to give them light. The pair sat and ate bread and dried meat by the flickering light, drinking some kind of tea from the flasks they had been given by the cook.

Afterwards they both went and laid in the tent, looking out into the dark. Youko curled up close to his lover and eventually fell asleep. Hiei stayed awake a little longer, thinking on this visit to his sister, and on what it would mean for Youko and him.

XXX

The next morning they woke early and got moving as soon as possible. They cleaned up the camp, and repacked their stuff on the horses and set off.

They found the path they'd been following before and continued along it for several hours. It was another mostly silent ride, though now Youko had relaxed and was able to enjoy the time spent in the warm woods. It was an idyllic day, with bright sunlight filtering down through shading branches. Everything seemed relaxed and calm.

Neither of the travelers dropped their guard, but they weren't tense either. As the day progressed, the relaxed feeling only deepened. Hiei briefly explained that it was most likely due to the healing house his sister ran; it projected peace, and everything felt it.

As the sun climbed higher above them, the trees got thinner, until they were riding through grassy meadow, and the path they were on joined a minor road. This took them several miles to a wide ravine. Looking down into the valley Youko saw a group of buildings protected by a high wall.

"That's where we're going. That's where Yukina lives."

As the pair rode along the path leading from the road to the group of buildings, huge gates in the walls opened to let them in.

To be continued…

AN: So, how was it? Not my favorite chapter, but it was needed to transition from the caves to Yukina.

So Yukina will _finally_ be in it next chapter, along with the two female OCs I paired together (hence, there will be shojo-ai, but nothing beyond possible light kissage.) So, don't fear that either of them are getting paired with Hiei or Youko. If I did that I'd have to shoot myself.

I can't promise when the next chapter will be out, but I have the first part down on paper. Hopefully my computer doesn't croak again. And my mom's college courses are requiring a ton of typed papers, so the computer is in use by her almost 24/7. Except now, at 1:31 am. I'm shutting up now.

Review?


	20. Yukina

AN: I realize this has been an incredibly long wait, and I am SOOO sorry about that. I have reasons, and few of them are good. They range from the ACT, AP tests, and finals, to exhaustion, to dead raccoons, to moving, to friend dramas, but none of them probably excuse how long this has taken me. My top reason is dissatisfaction with this chapter. This is the fourth draft of it, after entirely scrapping it twice, and scrapping half of it once. I'm still not thoroughly satisfied; I think it is slightly boring, and a bit repetitive at points. BUT… I no longer quite feel like vomiting at its mere presence, so I shall post it for you all to judge.

Warnings: the same as always: Hiei/Youko shonen-ai, some mentioned abuse/violence and such. Shojo-ai isn't present so much, but it's there very slightly if you squint really hard. There may be more next chapter. The OCs are paired with each other, not anyone else. There is OOCness, mostly on Yukina's part. My defense is she is older in my fic, and she has been healing what has come from wars for years, and this has caused her to grow up a little.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, with the exception of my OCs Rosoku and Yanagi. The plot is mine, steal it and die.

Reviewer thanks: Thank you so much everyone! You are seriously awesome, and are what keeps me going when I'm tempted to just give it up.

Holy crap there's a lot of you… not that I'm complaining by any means. n.n

SilverWingedNightAngel: Glad you like it!

KayHiei: It isn't soon, but I am continuing!

LonelyInDarkness: Thanks!

kittyluv: I'm happy you like it! I sympathize with the in-use computer.

Evene: This wait was longer, I'm really sorry! Youko's still not totally fixed, but he's getting there.

YokoYoukai: FINALLY to Yukina's. In my original plans this was supposed to be about ten chapters ago…

Agent Dark Moose: Thanks!

Kuranga108: Hopefully a little more happens in this chapter, but I'm afraid it's still a little slow. Next chapter should pick up though.

Maehiro: Thanks! I love Hiei/Youko, but it's true there aren't that many…

mistic fox: Here's the next one…

Mea: Thank you! And thanks for explaining your sister's initials.

Dark-kitsune-dreams: I love Yukina too. I'm glad you thought the setting seemed tranquil.

LoversPastForgotten: Here's chapter 19! (20 counting prologue)

Stacey: Here you go!

Just call me Blue: Cheerfully creepy works. I strongly dislike character/OC pairings too. And here are your rather belated cookies. I can't tell if this is a transition chapter or not… Thank you!

Dimonyo-anghel: yes, things should be looking up for Youko…

ChibiNekoSakura: yay! I like shojo-ai as well! And I like Yukina.

moonlit kitsune: heh, Spirit World isn't all that bad. I apparently visited it again. Sorry this wait was even longer! Thank you.

Kitsune Girl: I'm glad you like the story, and I love them as a pairing too. Sorry the updates have been taking so long… thank you!

Soko: I'm continuing, just WAY too slow. But there is more!

Silver Foxglove: Thank you! I'm glad you like the pace. There are too many fics that take things way too fast in my opinion. But I'm glad this fic isn't dragging either.

PainfulxRecovery: Yes, hopefully they will do more than kiss, though it won't get real graphic. And who needs sleep?

ineXpressible: Thank you. I'm glad the chapter wasn't terrible. I hope this isn't either.

EnchantedBlood: Wow. Thank you! That was a surprisingly nice review! It makes me so happy… I'm not sure _I_ could read this straight through. Please continue reading, and I'm sorry this took so long.

Rickichia Takaeda: Thanks! Any ML books are good in my opinion. I love any of the Valdemar books, Children of the Night is good, The River's Gift is a sweet fairy tale. I haven't read anything by her I haven't liked. I haven't read The Fairy Godmother, so I'll have to!

Rumiko(twice): There are a lot of overused/clichéd plot devices and I strive not to use them. Glad you noticed! Hopefully Hiei and Youko's relationship will be more pronounced next chapter. Thank you!

SoarMoreFlyHigher: Buahahaha, wait and see! I'm glad you like the story!

Bec-wan: Yep, eventually Youko will be back to his strong badass self. In the next chapter or the one after. Thank you!

Soleara: I will read your fic. That was on my to do list and somehow got lost… sorry! But I shall! I'm glad you like my fic too.

Jay: I'm glad you like the pace. I was trying to set it slow enough to show realistically how hard it might be for someone to recover. Thank you!

0kurayami0: Thank you! Here is more!

spiritkitsune: Yay for yaoi and yuri! Happy happy. Thank you! Here's more…

Also many thanks to Hatori (Merlin Pendragon) who read this in real life, and to Berbec who emailed me to get me off my lazy ass and give me some encouragement. Also to people who added any of my fics to C2 groups. That makes me very happy, and is a little surprising to me. Thanks!

And now…

Chapter XIX

Yukina

Hiei and Youko rode through the open gates, and were greeted by three other demons. All of them were women.

The one in the middle, a beauty with aqua hair stepped forward and half-bowed. Hiei made the same gesture from his position on horseback.

The two others who had flanked her came forward then, one going to each of the riders to offer a hand down. Youko accepted and looked at the woman. She was pretty too, with short red-gold hair and large honey colored eyes. She smiled warmly and half bowed like the first woman had. Youko lowered his head in return as she took the horse by the bridle and led her away.

The third did the same with Hiei's horse, but Youko didn't see what she looked like, only that she had long hair.

Youko moved to stand next to and slightly behind his lover.

The aqua-haired woman stepped closer and threw her arms around Hiei. "Hiei," she said while hugging him, "it's been far too long, brother."

Hiei actually hugged her back, murmuring a greeting.

Youko felt awkward standing behind the close pair, and more than a little jealous of the open affection Hiei showed for her, but the moment passed.

Yukina pulled away from her brother, planting a quick kiss on his forehead where his third eye was hidden by the bandage, and turned to Youko.

"Hiei-san," she started, slipping back into formal speech, "is this the one I dreamed about? The one you would bring for me to help?" She looked over her shoulder at Hiei and added, "Congratulations."

Evidently Hiei chose to ignore the final comment, and said, "Yes."

Yukina turned back and locked eyes with Youko. They were the same breathtaking red hue as Hiei's, the only detail that marked them as siblings. "Hello Youko-san," she addressed the kitsune, "I am Yukina, Hiei-san's sister. I am very glad to meet you."

Youko found that while she was staring at him he couldn't blink or look away. There was a slight pressure in his head along with a feeling of cold, but when Yukina broke eye contact it disappeared.

"Yukina-sensei," two voices chorused. One was light and musical, the other darker and rougher. It was the two demons from before.

"Rosoku, Yanagi, this is my brother and his companion. Would you be so kind as to show them to their room?"

"Of course!" the bubbly girl that had assisted Youko said brightly.

Both girls bowed.

Yukina stepped back, getting a distant, preoccupied look in her eyes. "Excuse me," she murmured before walking away.

"A patient must be coming in. If you would follow us?"

This was the other of the two girls, the one with the deeper voice. Looking at her, Youko saw she was a kitsune like him. Her hair wasn't silver like his, but was mixed with brown and black. Her eyes were brown as well. Thinking on it, Youko realized she was a hybrid; kitsune and inu maybe.

Hiei inclined his head in agreement and moved to follow, looking back to see that Youko was following as well.

The two women took them to the larger of two buildings, and they were led through a large, friendly, warm seeming house. The walkway they were in went around the border of the house, and was open along the side facing the courtyard. Wood floors creaked softly as they walked past sliding paper doors. Some were open, displaying what looked like private chambers. The first door they passed was said to be Yukina's and was followed by a hallway leading inward.

As they walked past, the brighter girl pointed, "That's a hallway to the kitchen. All hallways lead there. This also leads to the storage room. The one next to your room leads to the baths as well."

Youko nodded to show he heard.

The next open door showed a slightly messier room, which was offhandedly labeled "our room," by their guide. After a turn around a corner, two closed doors, and a hallway, the brighter girl opened a door to a large room. "You can stay here."

This room was large and bright. The walls were opaque paper, letting in light from outside, and a large lantern hung in the middle of the ceiling. It was lit and provided further illumination.

A square table sat in the center of the room. Around it were cushions. Along the left wall in the far corner there were blankets and futons folded and stacked next to each other, along with a pile of pillows.

Hiei and Youko both turned to their guides. The darker girl was bowing, and the brighter one waved enthusiastically before they both departed, going back the way the four had come.

Looking toward the courtyard, they noticed their packs had already been brought in and left inside the door, probably by the girls.

Hiei walked over and slid the door closed. "Well, that was Yukina. We're here. Youko? Are you alright?"

Youko nodded. He was ashamed of how jealous he'd felt when Yukina hugged Hiei. She was his sister for Inari's sake! And she was one of the nicest people he'd met.

Hiei closed the distance between them and almost hesitantly touched Youko's wrist. "Are you certain?"

Youko nodded again. He placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "I'm fine Hiei. Really."

The shorter demon nodded, and went to lay on the bed. "I'm a little tired, and Yukina won't be able to talk for a while."

Youko sat next to him. He stared at Hiei before laying down as well.

Hiei moved a little closer, and the pair fell asleep. It was a safe place, and they hadn't had one for a few days.

XXX

It was late afternoon or early evening when they both woke up.

Hiei suggested Youko go get something to eat or explore the gardens while he went to find Yukina.

Youko obliged, wandering outside. There were indeed beautiful gardens. They were filled with flowering trees as well as ground plants. The fragrant gardens calmed Youko further, and he sat down under a tree. The fading pink-tinged light was pretty when it hit the wall, the peace enfolded the kitsune like a blanket, so that Youko felt himself nearly slipping into a doze despite being well rested.

It was footsteps on the path that pulled him to full consciousness, and he pulled slightly behind the surrounding foliage to shield himself from whoever it was. It was the darker girl, Yanagi, he thought her name was. She was walking sedately, and stopped as she neared where he was.

"Youko-san? Good evening."

"Oh, g-good evening Yanagi-san," Youko replied, moving out from behind the bush he was crouched behind. Hiding here didn't seem to work too well.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"All right," he replied, keeping his eyes down.

She stood there for a minute before stepping closer. "You should go eat something."

"Why does everyone say that?" Youko sighed.

"Because you look too thin. If you go to the kitchen, Rosoku probably made something. Go inside. I'll find Hiei-san and send him after you."

"Um, thank you."

"Not at all. I will see you later Youko-san," She bowed and took her leave.

Youko rose and went back to the house. _All hallways lead to the kitchen. _He found one of the hallways and walked down it. It was narrow and somewhat less than well lit, but relatively short.

The kitchen was just that, a kitchen, though it was fairly large, and had four entrances, one in each wall. There was a stove and oven, as well as countertops and a water basin along two walls. A third wall was taken up by a long table.

Rosoku was mixing something in a large bowl she was holding.

"Hi Youko-san! If you'd sit down I'll get you something to eat in a minute."

Youko sat to wait.

XXX

Hiei sat with his sister in her room, sipping the tea she'd brought for him. Tea wasn't one of his favorite drinks, but she loved it.

They'd been sitting for a while, Yukina telling him what had happened since he'd seen her last, he answering her frequent questions.

In truth it had been a very long time since they'd seen each other, and they did have quite a bit to catch up on. The siblings each had their own ways of keeping watch on the other; Hiei with his third eye, Yukina with her dreams, but it wasn't the same as speaking face to face.

Hiei could tell Yukina was dancing around the subject of Youko. She asked many pointless questions, as well as more pointed ones about his resistance and his time working for Karasu.

"I found him. Rather, I kidnapped him, then rescued him, and am now trying to repair the damage." Hiei cut Yukina off from her small talk about a neighboring village.

She looked at him.

"You weren't getting around to asking," he pointed out, "And I know you wanted to."

She looked down, but didn't deny it.

"He's hurt, Yukina. Mentally, physically, emotionally. The physical damage is healing, but the rest…"

Yukina sighed, closing her eyes. "You're helping that as well. I know it. I saw his mind when you arrived. There are dark spots; memories, experiences, scars, pain that will continue to surface and my not entirely go away, but his mind itself is light. He isn't _broken_. Not beyond repair, anyway. He will recover."

That was when Yanagi's knock on the doorframe came.

"Enter," Yukina's sweet voice answered.

"Yukina-sensei, Hiei-san, Youko-san is in the kitchen. Rosoku is cooking, so if either of you were going to eat…" Yanagi bowed low.

"Thank you Yanagi."

The demon siblings got up and followed the other demon out of the room. They walked through the nearest hallway, also very narrow, until they reached the kitchen, where Rosoku was serving Youko pancakes. He'd been under the impression that pancakes were a breakfast food, but they smelled good and he wasn't complaining,

Rosoku smiled brightly at the three as they entered. "Just take a seat," she instructed.

Hiei sat next to Youko, Yukina on his other side. Yanagi sat on one of the ends of the table, and once she'd served them Rosoku joined her.

Their meal was for the most part silent, but it was a comfortable silence.

After they ate, Yukina went to the smaller secondary building, where her patients were kept. Rosoku and Yanagi went with her bringing food for the sick and injured. Hiei and Youko went back to their room.

The next day followed a similar pattern of relaxed peace. There was nothing that needed to be done, and so they rested.

The day of gentle content passed, until that night when Youko's nightmares returned.

XXX

It was near midnight when Youko awoke sweating. Hiei stirred next to him, very near to waking, but Youko got up and left before he could be stopped. He went out the sliding door, and gasped as the chill night air hit his dampened skin.

The nightmare had been another recurring one; the one where he was back with Karasu, and Karasu was threatening him. The air in the dream still smelled of blood, though he still couldn't quite recognize _whose_ blood it was. The smell was gone before he could identify it. It could have been Karasu's, his own, or even Hiei's, though he prayed it wasn't the small fire demon's.

He ran out farther into the gardens. Moonlight lit the pathways well enough to see by, so he was able to run without falling. Finally he half collapsed and sat under the same tree as earlier.

He panted a little and tried to clear his mind of the nightmare. The feel of Karasu touching him lingered on his skin despite the fact that it hadn't really happened. Even from the dream alone he felt _contaminated. _

Youko's breathing was heavy. He felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Hearing footsteps walking towards him through the ground plants, Youko looked up sharply.

This time it was Yukina. Youko looked away, but did not attempt to hide or to escape. The pretty young apparition came up next to him and bowed. He heard her kimono rustle, but didn't look up until she addressed him. "Youko-san? Are you alright?"

He looked away again. His customary lie of 'I'm fine,' was already on his tongue, but for some reason he couldn't say it. Instead he merely shook his head.

Yukina nodded in response. She had already known as much. "May I sit down?"

Youko nodded. Yukina took his permission and knelt beside him. She sat in silence next to the badly stricken kitsune. Several minutes ticked by, evidenced by the change in the angles of the shadows cast by the moonlight.

Finally it was Yukina who broke the silence. "What happened?"

Youko pulled his knees to his chest. "A nightmare," he answered after a minute.

When he didn't offer more information, Yukina prompted, "About what?"

"Karasu." With this word there was no hesitation, but Yukina could feel the fear the name brought. After this Youko didn't lapse back into silence. Rather, he talked. He told Yukina how he'd been captured in the traps set for him in the house he'd broken into. He told her a little about the time spent imprisoned. During this he paused often, as fear came off him in waves, though he always started again. Halfway through his broken narrative he started crying. It was quiet crying, but Yukina's heart went out to him. His fear lessened slightly as he told her how Hiei had saved him, but even then it didn't disappear. He only ceased talking when he reached the point when they'd reached Yukina's home.

Yukina almost wanted to cry, knowing everything Youko had been through.

"Thank you," Youko murmured. "For listening. I'm sorry. Just, I thought the dreams were gone, and then this one came back. It hit me harder than it should have. I should just get over it, right. But… I can't. It comes back, and I feel so weak, like I'm back with him." At even the thought of Karasu his long nails inadvertently clenched on his legs where he held them.

Youko was surprised at his confession. It had taken him a long time to be able to tell this much to Hiei. Yukina was amazingly easy to talk to.

Yukina sighed. From what Hiei had told her, even though Youko was still frightened this was a marked improvement. He was willing to talk, and to _her,_ someone he didn't really know. Then again that sometimes made talking easier. But he was willing to talk about what had happened, and hadn't had a panic attack. He was healing.

Looking up at the main building, Yukina saw Hiei in the doorway to his and Youko's room. He was watching the two in the gardens with a neutral expression, though Yukina could tell he was worried. She gently touched Youko's shoulder, pulling the kitsune out of his dark thoughts. "You should go to Hiei. He's worried about you."

Youko nodded and looked up to where Hiei was standing. He stood and faced Yukina, bowing. "Thank you Yukina-san. For listening… and, well, thank you."

She smiled and inclined her head. "Any time Youko-san. I will see you in the morning."

Youko nodded and ran off to Hiei.

Yukina watched them go back into their room, Hiei with his arm at the small of Youko's back in a protective manner.

XXX

The next morning after the five resident youkai ate breakfast; leftovers from Rosoku's breakfast/dinner the previous night; Yukina went to talk to Hiei.

"Hiei, may I speak with you a moment?"

He nodded and followed her out to the garden. She sat on an ornamented bench between a rose bush and a flowering tree. Hiei sat next to her and waited for her to speak.

"Youko is doing much better than you had thought. His nightmare last night terrified him, but he wasn't paralyzed. The only thing I'm afraid of is that while he is capable of working through his nightmares, in a _real_ confrontation with Karasu he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Hiei gave her a skeptical look, but told her, "Continue."

"I think there is a way to artificially create a meeting with Karasu, to invoke the same fear-state he'd be in were he to meet Karasu again. This way we could see how he would react, and possibly 'cure' his fear. His nightmares have grown weaker over time. He's essentially grown desensitized to them. If he were to get to a point where Karasu's presence didn't terrify him, he would stand a chance in a real confrontation."

"You feel it too?" Hiei was compelled to ask.

Yukina nodded. "That another confrontation is inevitable between the two of them? Yes. Karasu is looking for him, and won't give that up. Youko is very powerful. When he gains his strength back he will once more be highly formidable, and Karasu won't want that to happen. Karasu is like many other powerful men in that he is a coward who fears others who come to power. Also, Youko is strong enough that his dreams are likely to be precognitive. Maybe not exactly a premonition, but at least a sign of what may come."

"I thought as much. He is strong, and if he makes it through this he'll be stronger," Hiei agreed. Actually he was quite surprised. Yukina was showing a lot of insight into Youko's ability and Karasu's character. He needed to give his younger sister more credit.

"What would this 'artificial meeting' entail?" he then asked.

"My apprentices, Rosoku and Yanagi, have interesting abilities. They are also very well suited to working together. Rosoku can read body language and sense emotions so well it's almost like mind reading. Yanagi is half kitsune, and from that part of her blood she has the ability to create illusions. Together they could create an illusion of Karasu so lifelike it would be difficult to tell he wasn't real. But…"

"But?"

"This would be so hard on Youko, I'm not sure if you'd want us to do it. _ I_ don't want to do it, but I had to tell you that we _could_. It would be borderline cruel to do this, but it could also save him. It's hard to say whether it would be worth it or not."

"If this will help him, I think you should try. But ask Youko first. I will _not_ do this to him behind his back and betray his trust," Hiei declared.

"Of course."

To be continued…

AN: I know you're all thinking "I waited that long for _that_?" I'm sorry. The next chapter should be out much sooner than this one was, and will have actual _stuff_ happen. Please review anyway and tell me how it sucked…

Oh, and for the curious, Rosoku means 'candle' and Yanagi means 'willow.' In Japanese obviously.


	21. When the Cure is as Bad as the Disease

AN: So it hasn't been as insanely long since the last update. Congratulations to me. (Sarcasm.)

Wow. Chapter 20. This fic was never intended to be this long. Not that I'm entirely displeased. As far as this chapter goes… I like the first part fairly well, but I'm less than satisfied with the end. The end is pretty much pointless fluff, and I haven't been in so much of a fluffy-writing mood. But I figured I should post this since I'm leaving on a family trip tomorrow, and won't be at a computer for almost three weeks. So… I'm posting the chapter a little sooner than it should be. Hopefully I'll work with pencil and paper while I'm gone and will have a new chapter up soon after I return.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Rosoku and Yanagi are though. Steal them on penalty of death.

Warnings: The typical violence, mentions of abuse, shonen-ai, with a touch of shojo-ai as well.

Other: Remember "blah" is speech and 'blah' is thought.

Reviewer responses: Thank you all! I'm very surprised you liked the last chapter so well… You guys really do keep me going when I feel like quitting.

Dark-kitsune-dreams: Glad you like the OCs. I like them too, but I was worried about them being MarySueish, though I tried hard so they weren't. Thanks!

spiritkitsune: Don't kill yourself! Youko's dreams… you'll have to see about those. The yuri goodness is in this chapter… but it's very PG. Unfortunately…

ChibiNekoSakura: Glad you like my OCs too. Karasu is coming… probably in the next couple chapters.

SoarMoreFlyHigher: Thank you:hugs back: I'm glad you like the story.

KayHiei: At least this update didn't take as long, right? n.n

FoxofRoses: Worth the wait? Wow. Glad you liked!

kittyluv: You can find out about the illusion now. Thanks!

Kuranga108: Glad you liked it! Updating!

Evene: Thank you. It's true, transition chapters are necessary, they just seem boring as you write them.

Agent Dark Moose: I'm glad! I tried to make the abilities I gave my characters interesting. Glad I succeeded. n.n

bec-wan: Thanks! I'm trying to not let the pace drag, but without making it rushed. Glad you like!

PainfulxRecovery: Updating. n.n

LoversPastForgotten: Yay! I'm happy you love my story!

shiorifoxiesmom: Thank you! That's always nice to hear. ;)

SilverWingedNightAngel: Ah, name changes. Thanks for telling me, otherwise I never know these things! I'm glad you keep checking on my fic.

EnchantedBlood: Please forgive me! There's more action in this chapter, but I'm happy you liked the last chapter anyway!

lin: Thank you! I'm glad my descriptions are good, and that I cover such a wide range in the tone of the fic!

animebishieluver: I'm glad it didn't suck. This chapters got some more action though.

T.K.Yurikoto: Wow. Thanks! It makes me happy you liked the chapter, and you _liked_ that the wait was long? I'm almost sorry I'm posting this one relatively soon. ;)

ineXpressible: Yes, I realize I need transition chapters… the last one was a pain to write though. Thank you very much!

And now…

Chapter XX

When the Cure is as Bad as the Disease

Yukina found Youko in the gardens on the other side of the walled courtyard. He was kneeling by a rosebush and she could feel him exerting his youki on it. Drawing closer she saw the plant was responding, sending out a thorny tendril to meet Youko's outstretched hand.

She cleared her throat so as not to startle him, and he looked back at her, still slightly surprised. He looked a little chagrined as well. "Sorry," he apologized, tilting his head a little toward the rose, which had now reverted back to its original form.

"No, not at all. It's good for you to practice using your powers. I just wanted to talk to you."

"All right," Youko assented, facing her and rising.

"There may be a way to help you. About your fear… but it would be hard."

"Okay…" Youko cautiously acknowledged.

Yukina continued, "It would be rough on you and would purposely invoke your fear of Karasu. But, it could move you past it. If you ever meet him again, this could keep you from being paralyzed. I asked Hiei about it, and he told my to ask you. It's up to you if you want to do this, knowing how hard it will be."

Youko visibly swallowed hard. "But… this could help? It could stop the panic attacks, the nightmares?"

Yukina nodded. "It could. It should erase the panic attacks at the very least, and allow you to think if ever in a situation with him. If it didn't get rid of your nightmares entirely, it would get them to a point where they no longer terrified you. However…"

"… However I'm going to have to go through hell to gain that. But really, if I can do this at once rather than over and over with the dreams, why shouldn't I?"

Yukina _wanted_ to tell him this would be hundreds of times worse than a nightmare, but she didn't. He'd agreed to it, and she didn't want him to change his mind. She _knew_ it would help him, she just hoped it would be worth it. "When?" She asked.

Despite his brave front, Youko had paled. But when he answered there wasn't any hesitation in his voice. "Whenever you can. Don't wait too long, or I might decide I don't want to do this," he tried to smile, but wasn't entirely successful.

Yukina lowered her eyes. "In an hour or so would be the soonest. Go find Hiei. I'll get you when we're ready."

XXX

Hiei was sitting in their room. Youko found him there and went to kneel beside him.

"You agreed." It wasn't a question.

Youko nodded.

Hiei put his arm around Youko's shoulders. The kitsune was trembling a little bit. "I just wish I knew what they were going to do."

'She didn't tell Youko about Rosoku and Yanagi,' Hiei realized. 'But I suppose if she had it could alter his reaction.'

"Don't worry. I won't let anything really happen to you."

"I know… just. I'm scared." Youko looked at Hiei. "Sorry."

Hiei shook his head. He pulled Youko against him making meaningless soothing noises. Hiei was unaccustomed to providing comfort, but Youko needed it.

Neither of them moved until Yukina came to find them.

XXX

The two were led to a square room in the second building. It was entirely empty, and reminded Youko of the main room in a martial arts dojo. Youko was directed into the center of the room where Rosoku and Yanagi were already waiting.

Both looked unusually somber, which was especially obvious in the normally hyper Rosoku. Now she stood, eyes slightly downcast, left hand on Yanagi's arm.

Yanagi was the first to speak. "Youko, know that anything we do here will be only in an attempt to heal you. I apologize for the pain this will cause. I have a question for you before we do anything. If you tell me to stop, should I? If I stop, and we then continue, we'll have to start over. However, it is up to you."

"No." Youko looked at her nervously. "I'm afraid if it gets bad enough that I want it to stop I won't have the courage to start again."

The look Yanagi gave him held something akin to approval. "Are you ready then?"

"Yes."

Yanagi closed her eyes as Rosoku started to speak. "Youko, I'm not familiar with Karasu. Could you describe him for me?"

Youko swallowed. "He's tall… and thin. Strong, but not blatantly. Long, straight hair, black. Some of it hangs in front of his face. Violet, somewhat narrow eyes. His nose and mouth are normally covered by a mask. He's… attractive." Youko sounded nervous and ashamed at this description.

At this point Yukina and Hiei could see the illusion beginning to form. It wasn't anything really recognizable. It looked like a vaguely human shaped heat shimmer. The air around it bent and warped, but Hiei was under the impression that Youko either didn't or couldn't see it yet.

Rosoku continued her questioning. "What does Karasu normally wear?"

Youko sat down. He was sweating. "Black clothing. Normally long pants with a long sleeved coat open to the chest with a red lining. The silver mask over the bottom half of his face."

Youko was shaking where he sat on the floor, his hands clenching the fabric of the lose tunic he wore.

Hiei looked on as Youko described his tormentor. Cree may have had a hard time pulling Karasu's image from Youko's closed mind, but Rosoku and Yanagi had no such trouble. Youko recalled Karasu's appearance with a startling clarity which only abject terror or love can accomplish. Rosoku pulled on his emotions and body language and relayed this information to Yanagi in order to augment Youko's verbal description.

The end result was a frighteningly real image of Karasu, standing over the shaking kitsune in the center of the room.

"What are Karasu's powers?" The merciless questioning continued.

"E-explosives." Youko stuttered. "Dust, bombs, small conjured demons. Also knives. A whip."

This information was more to make Youko recall his fear than to add to the illusion. Then the image spoke.

The words the figure said came from Yanagi, but were said in the voice both Youko and Hiei clearly remembered.

They were aimed to hurt and strike directly at Youko's worst fears. They did just that. "Youko, you pathetic whore. Did you think to escape, to hide from me? You are more of a fool than I thought. You are _mine_. You will always be mine. No matter how far you run you can't escape that, not that you can escape me either." Hiei heard Karasu's calm, charismatic voice say, colored with both anger and amusement. If Hiei hadn't known better, he'd have thought Karasu really was in the room.

"No…" this was Youko whimpering. He was crying. "No, stop. Go away." Something in the way his eyes looked desperately around him gave Hiei had the feeling that the illusion went further than just the image of Karasu. Youko had no recognition in his eyes when he looked at either Hiei or Yukina. He did not plead for them to help him. He was behaving as if he were alone in a confined space with the cruel lord. He was literally re-living the experience of being Karasu's prisoner.

Yukina involuntarily stepped forward a pace. She couldn't bear to see any living thing in pain, much less someone she cared about like Youko.

As much as Hiei didn't want to, he held Yukina's arm to keep her back. Neither of them could interfere.

As the illusion of Karasu drew nearer Youko cried out in fear and what was almost pain. Yukina turned and fled. She couldn't take that without trying to stop it.

Hiei didn't blame her. He wished he could leave, or help Youko, but he couldn't stop them. And he had sworn to himself and to Youko that he _would not_ leave. Whatever pain this caused him didn't compare to what the kitsune was willing to go through.

The illusion was speaking again. "You thought you'd be safe. Oh, you thought Hiei would protect you? That he loved you?_ I_ love you, Youko." A malicious smile before continuing. "I love you too much to let some low demon take you away."

"N-no. I mean yes. Hiei l-loves me. S-stay away from me," the kitsune pleaded.

The voice was lower now, as Karasu leaned in towards Youko. Hiei could barely catch what was said. "Hiei loves your body. That is all. Don't mistake it. What else would he love? You are worthless."

"N-no." Youko was really crying now. Not the silent tears he'd been shedding for most of the time spent in the room, but harsh sobs that wracked his slight, too-thin frame. "G-get away from me."

Hiei was barely able to keep his temper in check. Blood dripped to his feet from his clenched fists where his nails bit into his palms.

"Hiei will tire of you in time. I won't. I will take you back. No one will stop me. No one cares what happens to you. You really aren't stupid enough to think Hiei would risk anything for you? He did once, but guilt and lust can make people do foolish things. You thought it yourself; Hiei could have _anyone_. Why would he risk his life for a skinny whore like you?"

Hiei wanted to step in, tell Youko that none of it was true. Rosoku and Yanagi were doing an amazing job of pinning Youko's fears down and bringing them to the front. Hiei could kill them for it. Only sheer force of will kept him rooted to the spot, containing his energies both physical and mental.

"Stop it." This was Youko. He was struggling to his feet. All traces of his frightened stutter were gone. "Stop it. You're lying. Hiei _does_ care for me, and I know it. And I am _not_ a whore. I'm not alone, and I am not the same little terrified kitsune you had before! So get away from me!"

Youko's skin was glowing with the youki he was controlling. Hiei didn't even have to strain to see it. His efforts soon had an even more obvious effect as vines from the power-altered plants outside snaked through the sliding door into the room.

The illusion stepped back. The vines Youko controlled snapped towards 'Karasu.'

The illusion disintegrated as Yanagi fell to her knees. Rosoku knelt by her side. Youko collapsed almost simultaneously. The vines shrank back and his youki returned to normal levels.

Hiei ran to him before he could faint, pulling one of the kitsune's arms up over his shoulders and wrapping his arm around Youko's waist, supporting him.

Hiei looked up at Rosoku questioningly. Did she need help with Yanagi?

She shook her head and waved for him to go. He did so, half carrying Youko back to their room.

Youko was exhausted, his energy was depleted, and he'd had to face his greatest fear. Hiei was surprised the kitsune hasn't fainted, from exhaustion if nothing else. When they got to the room he helped Youko lay down.

As Hiei pulled back, Youko reached out one arm and grabbed at Hiei's loose pants. "Please don't go," he choked out. His eyes were pleading. Not really frightened, more lonely and worried.

Hiei reached for Youko's hand, which was death-locked onto his clothes. He loosened the fox's grip and placed Youko's hand in his own. "Don't worry. I'm right here, and I'll stay here as long as you want me to."

XXX

Yanagi sat next to Rosoku on an ornamented bench in the gardens, looking depressed, and refusing to look at anything higher than the ground. Rosoku sat in silence beside her, knowing she'd speak if she wanted to.

"Was it worth it?" the half kitsune finally asked.

"Of course," was Rosoku's immediate response.

"Or did I do more damage than I could possibly have healed?"

"You saw how Youko finally reacted. He's over it. He's afraid of Karasu, which knowing Karasu is actually a good thing, but he can deal with it."

"But can that justify what I did? I took his worst fears and forced them on him. Doesn't that make me almost as bad as Karasu?"

Rosoku decided her lover had wallowed in her self-doubt long enough. "Yanagi, look at me," she ordered, standing up.

Yanagi did look up, though she still looked morose.

Rosoku took Yanagi's hands, pulled them apart and proceeded to sit in her lap, straddling her waist. Yanagi leaned back as Rosoku's weight was suddenly placed entirely on her legs. Rosoku wasn't heavy, it was just unexpected.

Rosoku leaned in close to Yanagi's face. "Don't. You don't need to doubt what you did. It was what everyone had agreed on, including Youko. This helped him, it didn't damage him, it just taught him that Karasu is only a demon, like Youko himself. Stop going and attacking yourself, because you did nothing wrong. You did what only you could do to help him. And if you think you're so guilty that you deserve to be punished, what about me? I was giving you the information so that you could perfect the illusion. But _I_ think you should drop it altogether. It was hard, it was the right thing to do, and now it's behind us. Okay?"

Yanagi looked up. "Okay," she agreed, only slightly shakily.

"Good." Rosoku approved before leaning against Yanagi and giving her a gentle kiss.

XXX

Youko didn't want to sleep. He was physically tired, but his mind was too active.

He and Hiei had shifted positions, so now Youko was lying on his side, his head resting on Hiei's lap. The fire demon was being surprisingly kind towards Youko. Not that Youko was complaining. But it was making him worry about something…

Hiei gently scratched at the base of Youko's ear, waiting for the kitsune to voice whatever was bothering him.

It was a while longer before Youko asked him, "Are you going to leave me?"

"Hm? Why would I do that?"

"You said you would… that was your original plan, wasn't it? To leave me with your sister."

"Hn. Plans change. Things are different than I thought. I don't plan on leaving you."

"Good." Youko sighed.

Hiei continued scratching gently behind Youko's ear. Then he slowly moved his hand lower through Youko's hair, down the kitsune's neck to his upper back. Youko arched his back a little and purred. Hiei half-smiled.

Youko sighed again. "Hiei. I'm sorry. I'm a pain for you to have to deal with."

"Hn. It's my choice. I don't mind, you aren't a 'pain,' so drop it."

"All right." Youko arched his back again as Hiei's hand moved lower on his back.

Hiei moved his hand still lower, to the base of Youko's tail, eliciting another purr out of Youko. That was an improvement. Before Youko had shuddered when Hiei had done that.

Youko sat up a little higher, looking up at Hiei. Sitting back a little, he studied Hiei's face for a moment before leaning in and kissing him. "I love you Hiei. I do. I am sorry for what I've made you do. And thank you for all you've done. I've said it before, but I mean it."

Hiei flushed slightly. Expressions of emotion made him nervous. "Go to sleep Youko. You're tired. I'll stay here, so don't worry."

Youko smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I'll see you later…" he said before curling up against Hiei's leg and promptly falling asleep.

XXX

When Youko woke from his nap, he found he'd slept well into evening, and blissfully with no nightmares.

Though it was evening, Hiei had stuck to his word, and was still in the room, though he was now seated at the table leaning over a sheet of paper, and a blanket was draped over Youko.

When he heard Youko move, he said without looking up. "Hn. Sleep well?"

Youko sat up, stretching. "Mmmhmm. Sorry…"

"You needed rest. Hungry? Yukina made dinner. We can go eat in a minute."

"Sure."

"We should leave tomorrow if you're ready. I don't like being away for so long, even though I used to be away so much longer because of Karasu. I know it's only been a few days here, but I was out for days before that with my shoulder. Yukina healed it, so I'm fine now. It's up to you really."

"That's fine. Whenever you want to go."

To be continued…

AN: Sorry for the abrupt ending… Next chapter they leave Yukina's and head back to Kouga and the rest of the group. Youko will start getting stronger as well. Plus there will hopefully be some more Hiei/Youko–ness in the next chapter too.

Please do review… tell me how it was…


	22. Interlude

AN: Okay, you all have every right to hate me. It's been a ridiculous amount of time. I did have a lot going on in my life, including moving with my mom, moving again with my dad, the hospitalization of two relatives, and the start of my senior year of high school, but that's not really an excuse. I am really sorry for how long this chapter has taken me to get out, and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.

That said, this fic is drawing to a close. After this chapter there will only be one or two more and potentially an epilogue. I can't believe how long this fic has been going on for! This chapter... I like the end of it, but I'm not crazy about the beginning. I think it starts off kind of slow. But finally we're through the really slow stuff, and into more actual stuff happening.

Disclaimer: YuYuHakusho isn't mine. Get over it. I'm slowly managing to.

Warnings: The usual, some minor violence, shonen-ai, implied yaoi. There is a lime-scented fluff scene in this chapter, but it really isn't above PG-13. Probably not even above PG.

Reviewer Responses:

I have been informed by the rules on this site, and by people who have been on the receiving end of the enforcement of said rule, that responding to reviewers is not allowed. I find this unfair, because this is the only communication I have with you, but I'll try to abide by site regulation.

So, many thanks to all my reviewers. You are what keeps me writing even when I am ready to give up.

And now…

Chapter XXI

Interlude

The next morning as he slowly woke up, Youko began to regret agreeing to leave that day. The deep exhaustion that only time and rest could repair, caused by his outburst of power the previous day, was just catching up to him.

Hiei had done all the packing while Youko slept, so everything was for the most part ready. All that remained was for them to ready themselves.

They ate a breakfast of meat and eggs along with rice, served by an abnormally subdued Rosoku. Both Rosoku and Yanagi seemed unsure of what to say or how to act around Hiei and Youko.

After they ate, Youko made an attempt to put them at ease in the form of formal thanks. Standing he addressed them, "Yukina-sama, Rosoku-san, Yanagi-san. I wish to thank you for what you did. I know it was hard on you as well as on me, but you helped to heal me more than I thought possible, and I do not want you to retain feelings of guilt because of me."

The three women were a little embarrassed at Youko's deep gratitude, but knowing he bore them no resentment they relaxed.

It was midmorning, and Hiei decided one final physical healing for both himself and Youko would be advisable before they left. Seated in a different room in the smaller building, which was Yukina's 'clinic,' they waited while she examined them using her gift. Youko recognized the cool feeling in his body as her presence as she checked him over. She'd already done a healing on Hiei the day before last, but she hadn't yet seen the physical damage to Youko. His physical injuries had almost completely healed; the healer Cree and the passage of time had seen to that; and Yukina only confirmed it. She was able to make his remaining scars fade to the thinnest, palest white lines, if they didn't disappear entirely. Hiei's shoulder was still not healed entirely, so she healed it the rest of the way, and repaired the gouges he'd left in his hands the previous day. Otherwise they were pronounced completely healthy.

It was now late morning, approaching midday, which was not ideal traveling time, but they would be going through forest so it wouldn't be too bad.

The pair exited the building to find their horses were readied and even their packs had been loaded on. The ever-present and helpful Rosoku and Yanagi had of course done that. Both girls were seated in the shade of a tree, leaning against each other. When Youko, Hiei, and Yukina came outside, they got up.

After many sad, heartfelt, near tearful goodbyes from the girls, and promises to return soon from Hiei and Youko, the two demons were on their way. Youko no longer twitched at every small noise, and they atmosphere relaxed with him, making the quiet journey all the more enjoyable. The intrinsic peace of the forest itself enhanced the feeling.

Their later start meant another quick camp in a clearing somewhere for the night and a longer journey on the morrow, but neither really could care much. They did make camp; just after sunset when they found an appropriate place and the light wasn't yet gone. It was nearly identical to the last camp they'd made, though Youko didn't feel uneasy now.

After sleeping through another night, Youko felt much better, and not nearly so drained. But at first light they were off again, not wanting to delay their arrival 'home.'

The ride was as quiet and uneventful as the last had been, and they reached their destination in the late afternoon. Different sentries than before received them at the cave entrance, helping them down, and taking their horses and packs. The horses were led away, and the packs were given to other demons waiting inside, who then presumably took them to Hiei and Youko's room.

Hiei followed them down with Youko trailing behind him, but rather than going to the room as Youko had expected, Hiei turned to go up walkway that would lead to the council room. Kouga was waiting for them there, and as they entered he bowed to Hiei. Hiei waved his hand dismissively and Kouga rose, though posture still exuded the feeling of 'at attention.'

Hiei waved his hand again and merely said, "Report."

Kouga relaxed slightly and did as Hiei had ordered. "The days you've been gone were fairly calm. There was one skirmish near the old campsite with a small group of Karasu's forces. There were no fatalities on out side, though a few were injured. They are in the infirmary. Approximately two thirds of Karasu's men were killed, the others retreated, but we did not pursue."

Hiei nodded. The numbers were good enough, and pursuit hadn't been necessary. Karasu would probably dispose of them anyway for abandoning a fight. "Good to hear. And good job as ever, Kouga."

Kouga half-smiled at the compliment. "Thank you sir. And how did you fare?"

"We fared well I think. It was… rough. But Youko seems better. My shoulder is healed too."

"Glad to hear it. That might get the healers to stop complaining too."

Hiei nodded shortly. "I may call a council session this evening. I'll speak with you later."

Hiei turned and started down the passageway. Youko followed but looked back at Kouga. The wolf demon gave Youko a very deliberate wink and something of a conspiratorial grin. He was happy about Youko and Hiei's relationship. Youko smiled back before turning to catch up with his lover.

Now that they were back their rush to return seemed rather silly. No one here was in grave danger, and everything was just as orderly as when they'd left. And Hiei had been right; he'd been gone for a month or more when he was off playing good little general for Karasu, but everything had been fine. Still, then Karasu hadn't been hunting them.

It didn't matter though. They were back and Youko wasn't at all displeased about that. Plus he definitely wouldn't turn down a trip to the hot spring. Traveling for any length of time made him feel dusty.

Now Hiei went to their room. He looked around it as if judging that nothing had changed. Seemingly satisfied, he turned to Youko and said, "I have to go see the healers, or they'll undoubtedly come to find me at some awkward time. You can do whatever you like, just keep that dagger I gave you nearby."

"I'll probably go take a bath in the hot spring," Youko thought out loud.

"I figured as much," Hiei snorted, but in a teasing way. "Fastidious fox. If you want a change of clothes, they're in the trunk by the bed. I'll see you soon…" Then he brushed the curtain aside from the door and walked out.

Youko sighed and stretched, walking to the moderately sized trunk Hiei had directed him to. Youko didn't remember seeing it before, and he knelt to open it. The lid was heavy for it's size, but it wasn't locked, so Youko had little difficulty in opening it. Looking in he saw it was nearly full. The clothing he'd already worn was already in there, but there was more he'd never seen. Some were of the same light style as the other's he'd worn, and differed only in the color and width of the trim. There were a few heavier, darker outfits, which would be nice when the weather cooled down.

Youko felt himself blush faintly as he looked through the clothing. 'Just how much did Hiei buy for me?' Not that Youko wasn't happy, it was very kind, but the money this would cost was considerable. Just looking, but especially by feeling, it was obvious all the fabric was of high quality, plus many articles had embroidery and some had beading. He figured there were probably six complete outfits in here, plus undergarments and a pair of soft boots, which had been on top of the clothes. There was also a bag, which when he opened it proved to contain jewelry.

It was flattering that Hiei would do this for him, but it was also disconcerting. It almost felt like… a _bribe_ or something.

'Paranoid fox. Just drop it.' his mind told him, and Youko was happy to oblige. He delved into the trunk again, and pulled out an outfit he definitely liked. He could tell from the cut it would be more tight-fitting around the torso, but was tied with a sash and was looser below there. The sleeveless shirt hung to mid-thigh, and a pair of slightly tighter pants would go underneath. The cut was one that would look nice, but mostly what Youko liked was the color. It was pale, but not white. It was more an incredibly light grey with a silver-purple cast to it, much like his hair and tail, though a shade lighter.

Clothing thus selected, Youko made his way carrying it down to the hot springs. As he passed the communal pools a few soldiers hailed him with friendly waves or nods, which he returned. Word had spread quickly about the position he and Hiei had been found in before they left, and most of the soldiers were happy for them both. He continued toward the plant surrounded private pool, though he knew he could use one of these if he wanted. It was partly habit; partly that he just liked the smaller pool.

Washing the road dust away felt wonderful, and the hot water was relaxing as ever, but he refused to let himself slip into a doze. He was well aware that he could spend a great deal of time in here, but he wanted to get back to Hiei soon. That motive would forever be more convincing than a hot spring, no matter how good said hot spring felt.

Pulling himself out of the pool as soon as soon as he was clean, he wrung as much of the water as he could out of his hair and tail. He pulled on his under clothes, but decided to wait to change into the rest of his clothing after he'd dried off.

So he sat on the sandy floor of the small cave room letting his damp skin dry. The blue and gold light globes hovering near the ceiling cast calming light around the pool. The humidity didn't help his cause any, but it really wasn't long before he wasn't so wet he'd soak the clean clothing.

Youko changed quickly, making certain he still had the knife Hiei had given him, as the fire demon had asked. Then he carried his dirty clothes back to his and Hiei's room, before going to search for his lover.

XXX

Hiei had finished his trip to the healers, who pronounced him cured, as he had already known. Now he was outside, in a clearing close, but just out of sight and ear-shot from the caves. He was training. He'd been on the lazy side while visiting his sister, and he intended to remedy it now. He'd exercised his mental strength, having to continually read Youko's emotions, but physically… it'd been a while.

Now he practiced both with his katana and with martial arts, concentrating almost exclusively on his movement. If anything about his control or his strength slipped it could be fatal to him. Or even, gods forbid, to Youko.

Despite the intense concentration he'd placed in his training, he still felt Youko come up behind him. He waited to acknowledge the kitsune's presence, however, until he reached a suitable stopping point in his workout. Though he'd never considered himself a showoff, he indulged in his urge to make certain the remainder of it was faster and absolutely flawless. Then he turned to look at his lover, who stood with an appreciative look on his face.

The fox looked stunning himself. The clothing he'd chosen was very flattering to his shape. It was just short of skin tight, and showed how slender Youko was, while still accentuating the fact that he had muscles and was strong. He'd also apparently decided to wear some of the jewelry Hiei had placed with the clothing. A large silver coin set as a pendant, as well a silver earring, and a bracelet clasped around his left wrist.

Hiei smiled at Youko as a greeting before crossing the clearing over to him. Any other training he planned on doing could be postponed.

XXX

Youko had asked a guard at the cave entrance where Hiei had gone and had been directed to a clearing just out of sight from the cave entrance.

When he'd found Hiei, he'd been in the middle of what Youko almost took to be a one-sided dance. Youko was impressed to say the least. It was physical training, but Hiei accomplished it with grace and perfection. The hi-youkai didn't react to Youko's presence, though Youko didn't doubt Hiei knew he was there. Hiei finished his round before turning to look at him.

As soon as he saw the look on Hiei's face, Youko knew he'd made a good choice with his attire. Youko smiled and looked away before meeting Hiei's eyes again. "I'm sorry to have interrupted you. You're very… elegant."

"Hn. _Elegant_? But you didn't interrupt. I'm done."

Youko nodded. "Yes, you are. Elegant, I mean." Youko thought for a moment about how to phrase what he wanted. He didn't like to ask for things. "Would you teach me?"

"What?"

"Would you teach me how to fight like that? I think I knew how… but I can't really remember. So… would you teach me? Or at least how to protect myself better."

There was barely a pause before Hiei answered, "Of course. But not now. Tomorrow though."

Youko smiled with real gratitude. "Thank you Hiei."

"Hn. You have to be able to protect yourself."

The two stood there for a few moments before Youko tentatively suggested, "Do you want to go back now? I mean if you're done…"

"Are you implying anything else with that question?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe…" Youko blinked, looking over-innocent, before Hiei gently shoved him out of the clearing and towards the cave.

XXX

Youko ran ahead of Hiei, dodging into their room. Hiei followed him closely, shoving Youko again, this time onto the bed. Hiei sat on the kitsune's chest leaning down close to his face. "You look nice…" he whispered.

"Thanks…" Youko started, but stopped in order to lean up and kiss his lover. "Though you are the one who gave me the clothing."

"You'd look good in anything, Or nothing."

Youko flushed a dark crimson at the comment. He really didn't know how to respond to that.

Hiei didn't require a response, as he placed one hand behind Youko's neck, pulling the kitsune up for another kiss. His other hand strayed down to where the sash tied Youko's shirt, gently working the knot loose. Tossing the strip of fabric aside, his hand returned to Youko's hip, slowly sliding up under the shirt to hold Youko's waist.

One of Youko's hands was supporting his weight as he leaned up toward Hiei; the other was behind Hiei's head, pulling him closer.

Hiei sat back a little, without breaking the kiss, and his hands moved to Youko's chest, undoing the small clasps fastening the kitsune's shirt. They stopped for a moment, both panting slightly, before starting again. Youko reached behind Hiei, tugging at his shirt. Their kiss only broke off when Youko had to pull the shirt over Hiei's head.

Hiei then turned his attention to Youko's neck and collarbone, alternating kissing and gently biting, occasionally moving back up to capture Youko's lips in increasingly deep kisses. His hands moved down, pulling Youko closer, and tracing the sensitive spot just above the base of his tail. This elicited a purr from Youko, who arched into Hiei's touch.

A great while later, both Hiei and Youko lay panting, curled next to each other and thoroughly exhausted, before falling asleep.

XXX

Early the next morning, both took a desperately needed bath in the hot springs, ignoring the knowing looks of the few soldiers awake at the time.

Then they went to the mess hall, where they ate a quick, light breakfast of warm bread and fruit. They left quickly, though the cook was obviously not satisfied at the amount Youko had eaten. They went out to the clearing Hiei had been using the previous day for training.

"Take off anything that impairs your movement, or slows you down," Hiei instructed.

Youko did so, removing his soft leather boots and loose flowing shirt.

Hiei walked out to the middle of the smooth packed earth, Youko following him. When Youko was in the center of the area, Hiei motioned for him to stop.

Youko sighed. He felt a bit foolish just standing in the middle of the clearing, waiting. Hiei was now circling him, evaluating what he could of Youko's ability and potential just by a visual examination.

After his judging in that way was complete, he had Youko stretch and bend, testing his flexibility and range of movement. It wasn't surprising that Youko was highly flexible. It was an essential to being a thief, and even with his years in captivity, he'd regained that flexibility in this short amount of time.

The first part of his 'training,' Youko spent learning to fall correctly. He learned how to cut the momentum of the fall, to slap the ground and roll out. He learned how to protect his neck and head if he fell on them, how to avoid breaking a limb by hitting it wrong, and where he should take a fall to avoid the most damage and recover quickly.

Once Hiei was satisfied with Youko's ability to fall, they moved on to 'actual' self-defense.

"Youko, I know you knew much of this before, so I expect you'd relearn it more quickly now. However, it is possible you forgot all of it, if that is the case, just don't give up."

They moved at as fast a pace as Youko was able. Hiei would show him a move once, slowly, how and where it would hit, and how best to block or dodge it. Then they'd practice the move until the blocks became near automatic for Youko. Youko always remained on the defensive; Hiei was the only one who attacked. He never _hurt_ Youko, hitting with little force behind the strikes, but by the time they were done Youko had quite a collection of bruises from failed blocks.

It was hours later, and Hiei was satisfied that Youko had at least a basic idea of how to deflect most blows with the least damage. However, more practice would be required, as in any case, and Youko still needed to learn at least a few offensive moves. That meant they would do this again the next day. And the next. And probably the days into weeks after that.

Youko was sitting under a tree, understandably exhausted. They'd been doing this for hours with nothing but short breaks to get water. The kitsune had worked hard, and it was now mid to late afternoon. That meant they'd been working for nearly six hours.

Hiei passed Youko a flask of water. "Here. You need it. We can head back now. Any more training today and you'll be overwhelmed. And it'll make it that much harder to get up and do this again tomorrow." Hiei couldn't help but smirk at the look on Youko's face.

To his credit, Youko didn't look surprised or disappointed by this information. Mostly he looked resigned. But practice was needed, especially when learning something.

Hiei offered a hand to Youko, helping the kitsune up. "Lets go back. You need some food, and probably a bath before you go to sleep."

Youko took the extended hand gratefully and nodded.

The next day played out similarly, though it was harder on Youko. The previous day had been tiring, but now he had to cope with sore muscles as well. But the best medication for a sore muscle was more of whatever activity made it sore.

They went over the moves from the day before, as well as Hiei adding a few more. Then Hiei taught Youko a few offensive attacks. He showed him how to kick effectively. He also taught him how to punch correctly, striking with the first two knuckles, starting with the fist palm up at waist level, turning it during the hit until it connected with the opponent palm downward.

They stopped due to Youko's fatigue earlier than the day before, but both felt that more had been accomplished.

This was how their days went, up early, to sleep early as well.

Over the next few weeks Youko's aches lessened and he felt himself grow stronger. Hiei taught him a few more attacks, and gradually incorporated Youko's control of plants into their exercises. Soon Hiei was not so much teaching Youko as he was sparring with him. Then the training during the day was no longer so tiring as to keep Youko merely asleep at night, and he was reminded that strength and flexibility had more uses outside of fighting.

XXX

Youko woke from the dream suddenly, gasping for air that seemed to be in too short a supply. He stared into the dark, remembering his nightmare. It was both like and unlike the other dreams he'd had. It was still about Karasu, and still felt frighteningly real. Though this dream's content had been far worse than the others, he was able to recall it without a surge of overwhelming panic, and he could separate dream from reality.

It had started the same as all the others, Karasu's same dialogue of ownership, and claiming Youko, only this time Youko had been wounded on his arm, and Hiei _had_ been there, held by two guards. The fire demon tried to say something, but before he could utter a sound Karasu grabbed him from behind, drawing a knife across Hiei's throat. Youko recognized the blood he'd smelled before; it had been a mix of Hiei's and his own.

Youko shuddered, trying not to cry out. 'A dream, only a dream. Nothing will happen to him.' Youko tried to convince himself.

Hiei's even breathing was a calming noise, and the hi-youkai's body heat provided comforting warmth against Youko's side. Eventually he fell back asleep, and he didn't dream again.

XXX

The next morning over breakfast Youko told Hiei about his dream. Hiei seemed more concerned that Youko had had another nightmare than that it had involved his death.

"Hn, don't worry Youko. It's not going to happen."

"But…"

"It won't happen. If we have to face Karasu again I plan to live through the altercation. It was just a nightmare."

The day progressed as many before had, Youko and Hiei sparring for a while, Hiei conferring with Kouga over the state of the camp, Youko bathing, and then napping for a short while until Hiei returned.

Even when Youko slipped into the light slumber of a short nap, he saw his dream. It wasn't as involved as the one the night before, but he watched Hiei die again, and he was hit with the sense that it was his fault. Bolting awake, he washed of his face using cold water from the shallow pool in their room, which is where Hiei found him.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"No… Hiei, the dream came back. It's… I want to go back. To Karasu. If I don't… I feel like this is going to happen. He'll find us, and you'll die. I can't let that happen. I'd rather spend an eternity imprisoned by Karasu than see you get hurt."

"No. You can't go back! He'll kill you, and that is a certainty, not just a feeling based on a nightmare. I promised I'd keep you away from him, and I won't break that."

"Hiei. I can't explain why, but I know that if I don't do something, you'll get hurt or die, and I can't live with that. Please, let me go. I can't let something happen to you, not if I could _keep_ it from happening." Youko was near tears, but defiant.

The two stared at each other, neither willing to give in.

Finally Hiei spoke. "I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it."

XXX

Youko winced as he hit the ground outside the caves, hard.

Hiei stood in the entrance, glaring down at him. "All I was trying to do was help you, you _whore._ You ungrateful child. Get out of here. I _never_ want to see you again." Hiei's voice shook with strong emotion.

Youko's eyes filled with tears as he scrambled to his feet. "Wait, Hiei, I didn't mean… we can…" but the other demon had already turned and reentered the caves.

Youko turned and ran.

To be continued…

AN: Anyone still there? So, a somewhat cliffhanger-y chapter end. What happened? Will Youko be all right? Is the confrontation with Karasu finally going to occur? Please review, and the next chapter will be coming along far sooner than this one.


	23. Battleground

Disclaimer: YuYuHakusho isn't mine, nor am I making any money off of this. This is written solely for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of others.

Warnings: Some Youko angst, shonen-ai content, and more violence in this chapter than in previous ones. It's still really just at a PG-13 level though.

AN: It's been longer than I'd like, but it's not as bad as my last semi-hiatus, right? Actually, since I was catching dumb little continuity errors and such up until the last minute, I'm glad I took the time to edit. Hope everyone's holidays were good!

All the reviews from last chapter helped me out. Thank you all so much! And to the reviewer who asked if I take karate: not currently, but I did for a while, so yes, I did try to base Youko's training off of that. I'm glad at least someone could appreciate my attempt at authenticity, so thanks for noticing!

Major thanks also go to my friends who've read this, especially since it strays a bit out of some of your 'comfort zones.' Believe me, I appreciate it!

Most people did catch on to the fact that Youko and Hiei did not really break up. (Like I'd really ever make that happen.) Which is either a good sign that people are seeing my intent, or a sign that I suck at suspense. Hmm…

And finally, this is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue, but this is it on chapters. I've got mixed feelings on that; I mean, I've spent so long on this; it's kind of a relief, but also sad. But anyway, on to the fic!

Chapter XXII

Battleground

Youko ran until he simply couldn't run anymore. He was exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally, he was out of breath, and his legs were shaking. He desperately tried to keep from crying, and the emotion wasn't feigned. His and Hiei's 'break up' had been merely for show, so that it would seem all his ties to the fire demon had been severed, and no one would suspect otherwise. But hearing those words from Hiei and having Hiei throw him out, even without meaning it, was painful. Collapsing on the leaf litter of the forest floor, Youko paused to catch his breath. Gods, he was tired.

Still, he couldn't stop for too long, and he certainly couldn't fall asleep. He needed to figure out where he was. Allowing himself to absorb everything about the forest; the sight, sound, smell, and _feel_ of the place; he realized he had been there before. It was close to the site of the first camp Hiei had taken him to. Youko could recognize the plants. In his run he'd completely lost track of how far he'd gone, only keeping in mind the general direction toward Karasu's keep. He wasn't sure how he'd even made it this far. The light was now failing, and he knew he'd been running for hours.

Youko's ears flicked back as he heard a branch crack off to his right. He got to his feet and tried to get into the 'ready' stance Hiei had shown him. There was movement in the underbrush to his left. Turning towards it he realized his mistake too late, as he felt something connect hard with the back of his head and he fell unconscious to the ground.

XXX

When Youko awoke his arms and legs were bound, he was gagged, and he was facedown over the back of a moving horse. Looking at the ground he was able to tell they were moving reasonably fast. His head also felt like there was someone inside his skull, trying to hack his way out with a dull sword. _'It's your own fault, stupid fox. Getting tricked by something so simple as a distraction. Pretty pathetic…'_

He shifted, trying to find some leeway in the ropes, or any way to escape, but was only rewarded with a sharp prod in the ribs, courtesy of the guard riding in front of him. Growling, he concentrated, trying to figure out where they were now. He'd hadn't been very aware when he'd been through here before, but he knew they were still headed toward Karasu's keep.

Knowing there was no way he could get away, he stopped struggling, and considered what he knew would happen next. Though this wasn't exactly according to plan, it would still work…

XXX

"_You won't like it." Hiei warned._

_Youko nodded anyway, signaling for Hiei to continue._

_The hi-youkai did so, outlining his plan. "You go to Karasu's keep. I realize I can't dissuade you from that. You go alone; we'll feign a falling out of some sort. That way you will be alone, and Karasu won't expect anyone else to be with you. I'll follow at a distance, catching him off-guard and before he does anything to you."_

_Youko immediately opened his mouth to protest Hiei's involvement, but Hiei cut him off. "I _will not_ let you go alone. I know you don't want me to be there, but I'm not going to let something happen to you. I'm not going to convince you not to go, and you won't keep me from going after you."_

_Youko knew he was not going to out-stubborn his lover, so he reluctantly agreed to Hiei's proposal. He still didn't want Hiei anywhere _near_ to Karasu._

_The two shared a look that clearly said they were both aware of how dangerous this was. Karasu had an army at his disposal; they were alone. Even given that, they didn't dare try to wage a large-scale fight using Hiei's fighters. They would be severely outnumbered in an assault on Karasu's main keep, and wouldn't stand a chance. They were much better off with just the two of them. Still, the odds were not in their favor._

_Youko wasn't sure if he or Hiei initiated the kiss, or if they both moved at once, but it didn't really matter. They both knew the danger they were going into, and they were both all too aware that this could be the last night they would spend together._

_Neither of them slept that night. When dawn was called, and movement could be heard in the hallway, Hiei gave Youko a final kiss and a whispered 'I love you,' and Youko pulled on the worst of the clothing Hiei had given him. _

_Then Hiei shoved Youko out into the corridor, screaming his flaws, calling him a whore and a liar, useless, worthless, childish, and any other insult he could name. Youko's tears at the words were real, even when he knew his lover's anger was not. When Youko was thrown out of the caves, his pleas were only partly acting. As Hiei turned and walked coldly back inside, Youko fled, trying to get Hiei's words out of his mind._

XXX

The ride was not a comfortable one, and Youko was glad that it was relatively short, though at the same time he wished their arrival could have been delayed. As it was, they were in front of the forbidding edifice that was Karasu's castle, and he was shoved off the horse's back to the ground. He didn't have time to do anything more than glance up at the building before he was jerked to his feet.

Youko was roughly pulled and shoved through the heavy doors into Karasu's keep. A heavy metal collar had been fixed around his neck and one guard hauled harshly on the attached leather leash. Another guard shoved him from behind. His legs were untied, but the rope was still affixed around one ankle, the other end held by his third guard. If he somehow managed to break and run, a tug on it would pull his feet out from under him. He was still gagged and his wrists were still tied.

He was shoved through the entry hall into a passage to the left. After being half dragged through the short passageway, he was thrown to the floor. Quickly looking around, he recognized the room. He believed Karasu called it his "reception room." It was large, with a high ceiling, though the room was rather empty. Youko was on the floor in front of a raised dais, on which there was a single chair, a ridiculously pretentious parody of a throne. The only ornamentation to the stone walled chamber was a pair of flags hanging behind the 'throne,' displaying Karasu's insignia. One was a black background with the burning rose emblem; the other was a red flag with a black crow glaring out into the room.

Silence fell as smooth, aristocratic footsteps entered behind him. Youko didn't need to turn and look to know whom it was.

The silence was punctuated with one word, "Leave."

There was a scrambling for the door. No one wanted to be too slow.

Youko stayed where he was. Karasu paced a slow spiral around him, continually moving closer until he stopped directly in front of the fox.

Youko looked up. He was not met with overwhelming panic. He was still afraid of the sadistic crow, but far stronger than that was utter hatred, and no little disgust. Youko met Karasu's gaze with a glare.

"My, my, little fox. Such hatred in your eyes… But I knew you'd return."

Youko growled around the cloth in his mouth, but it was barely audible.

Karasu gestured with his hand and Youko felt sharp stings at his wrist and cheek as tiny explosions snapped the ropes tying his hands and the cloth gagging him.

Youko was smart enough to stay still; Karasu had most likely set invisible traps all around him. He continued glaring.

Karasu looked dispassionately back. He slowly reached and removed his mask. Youko tensed, but didn't look away.

Karasu laughed. The sound was low and made Youko's hackles rise. "Well little fox, it appears someone has undone the training I worked so hard to embed in you. It was that Hiei, wasn't it? Well, I hear he finally realized his mistake, and got rid of you like the useless trash you are. My little whore. This makes what? Two lovers who've abandoned you to me? First Kuronue, and now Hiei. Maybe now you'll finally get it; you will never be anything to anyone. No one will ever care for you, so just give up."

As much as Karasu's words stung, Youko did what he hoped would be the most infuriating thing possible. He smirked. Even so, he realized, _'This is going to hurt…'_

Karasu snarled and flung his hand out toward Youko. Youko felt the burst of heat and intense pain as the miniature invisible bomb hit his cheek. He felt the blood run down his neck, and though he winced, he didn't allow his expression to change.

Karasu's look of rage cooled back to his typical disaffected appearance. He flicked one hand to the side and the traps Youko had expected moved in closer on one side until one hit the kneeling fox in the side. It threw Youko to the opposite side on impact, shoving him into the explosives set on that side. Each hit painfully, tearing clothes and drawing blood, but they were fairly low grade, so the damage wouldn't be too severe or lasting. But damn it hurt.

Youko lay on one side now, gasping. His ribs hurt, though he was able to tell they were not broken. He was aware that blood was beginning to cake in his hair, both from when he'd been caught in the forest and from the blows now.

Karasu took slow, deliberate steps toward him, bending down slowly and grabbing Youko's hair, pulling him up. The bleeding fox cringed at the sharp pull, but remained silent.

At the kitsune's continued silence, Karasu's eyes narrowed in rage and he threw Youko down again. Youko's head cracked painfully against the stone floor. "You worthless cur!" the crow shouted. "I will teach you to fear me again. Hiei may have pretended some feelings for you, but you know yourself that they only stemmed from some guilt over your capture." His voice returned to his normal haughty tone, as he added, "No one cares for a worthless whore. But I do. You know I love you, my little Youko."

"Heh," Youko coughed the first thing he's spoken to Karasu. "Wrong…"

"What?"

"You're… wrong." Youko had a hard time speaking. His ribs hurt, his head hurt, there was blood in his mouth. "I'm… not worthless. What you do… it isn't love. Not even close…"

"Who told you that? You can't believe that, can you? You're weak; what value could you possibly possess? Hiei abandoned you. Someone you trusted, and they betrayed that trust. He lied to you."

Youko took in a shuddering breath. "You're the liar. You know it. I know it."

Karasu kicked at the kneeling fox. Youko cried out softly at the additional pain to his already damaged ribs. The kick moved his body a few more feet across the hard floor. "I'm the only one _not_ lying to you, fox. Worthless whore. The only thing that could _possibly_ be wanted from you is your body. And even that isn't really worth putting up with the rest of you. You should be grateful that I love you enough to leave you alive."

"The same thing… over and over." Youko gasped. "That's all you say… Well, I don't believe you. You never _loved_ anything. You made sure my life would be a living hell… and you know I prayed for death. I have nothing to be _grateful_ for from you. And love is not measured by your worth… love is what gives you value."

Karasu raised his hand to strike again, but before he could, a voice interrupted him. "Get away from him."

Youko had to suppress a sigh, both of relief and worry, at hearing Hiei's voice. Relief, because though Youko hadn't wanted to admit it, after hearing Karasu saying how Hiei had gotten rid of him, and remembering the fire demon's words, the fox had almost worried it could be true. Almost. His faith in Hiei was greater than that, but he was afraid enough that the possibility had still presented itself. But now he couldn't keep from remembering the dream, and he was flooded with an equal amount of worry for Hiei's life.

"Hiei. How kind of you to come by. What brings you here?" The words were genial, but the tone was ice.

"Get away from him, Karasu." Hiei repeated.

Karasu smirked, turning around sharply to face the demon standing in the doorway. "Why? You were so good as to relinquish your claim on my property, I don't intend to give him up again."

"He's not your property. Get away from him."

Karasu ignored what Hiei had said, and his expression cooled further to one of sullen anger. "I should thank you for coming back, I suppose. It will save me the trouble of sending my soldiers out to find and kill you. Because you will die. I won't let anyone steal from me and live."

That was all the warning Hiei had before Karasu attacked, flinging explosives at him. It was enough. With a quick flare of energy Hiei made sure the tiny bombs detonated before they got near enough to hurt him.

Youko lay on the floor, for the moment forgotten. He allowed himself a few moments to catch his breath and for his adrenaline to numb the pain of his injuries. Then he forced himself up, and he looked to the fight that was progressing between his captor and his lover.

Karasu was attacking with more speed than he had used with Youko. Hiei dodged in what appeared to be an effortless fashion, but Youko could tell he couldn't keep it up. Karasu caught the fire demon then, by throwing a bomb at him that herded him towards an invisible set trap. As Hiei hit it, he fell back toward the doorway he'd come through. Karasu rushed him, forcing the hi-youkai back farther.

Now they were out of the reception room, into the massive entrance hallway. A broad set of stairs led up to the higher floors, and the huge double doors led outside. Other doors leading to other halls and rooms led off from various corners. Though they provided ample opportunity for escape, it was doubtful the battle would stray from here.

Youko half-limped to the reception room's door and through the passage to the entrance hall, where he watched the continuing fight from the door.

Hiei had mostly recovered from the hit he'd received, and Karasu hadn't succeeded in landing another. Hiei's fire was triggering all the explosives before they got to him, and still scoring an occasional hit on his opponent. Still, Hiei had to move and dodge, while Karasu was standing mostly still. Hiei would tire first if it became a battle of endurance.

Youko had to help. He stretched his senses as far as he could, but he couldn't quite reach any plants to use as weapons. The seeds he'd had with him had all been taken by the guards who'd captured him. That left physical attacks, but he could deal with that.

Karasu's back was turned to him now, providing a perfect opportunity to strike. Youko rushed forward, aiming for the back of Karasu's head. He landed one kick, which unfortunately was not nearly hard enough to disable the crow, but it certainly made him falter. Then Youko was thrown back and into a stone wall, as Karasu flung him with an almost immediate explosion. The kitsune was able to avoid hitting his head, but he lost his breath. As he gasped for air, Karasu hit him with another explosive.

Hiei resumed attacking then, and Karasu was hit from behind with a blast of dark fire. He barely recovered in time to block Hiei's following sword slash.

Youko recovered quickly, and he and Hiei fell into a pattern of attack and defend. They had spent enough time training together and sparring that working together like this was easy. They were quickly wearing Karasu down, until the crow separated them with another of his invisible traps. This one was set under the floor, so that neither of them could even sense it until they were right on top of it. The explosion didn't hurt either of them so much as _shove_ them. Hiei ended up at the base of the stairs and Youko was back near to the door to the other room.

Separated from each other, Youko and Hiei once again were at a disadvantage. Karasu could attack from afar, and Hiei was placed on the defensive, while Youko couldn't even get close enough to be a threat.

Youko knew Karasu didn't want to actually kill him; Youko didn't have a lasting use to him dead. However, Karasu wouldn't allow Hiei to leave alive. Currently Karasu was doing a good job of keeping the two separated, so they couldn't regain the advantage.

Youko dodged as burning bits of cloth and wood fell from above. Hiei's fire attacks had hit more than just Karasu or his bombs, and the beams in the ceiling were on fire. The walls were stone, but the wall hangings and support beams were not.

One particularly nasty attack from Karasu sent Hiei flying, making him actually skid _up_ the stairs to the landing above.

When Hiei recovered, Youko felt a tremendous amount of energy from him, and the tattoo on Hiei's arm seemed almost to move. Youko didn't allow himself to be distracted for long, and he looked back to Karasu. The crow moved closer, ready to attack again. Youko struck at him, but Karasu caught his fist, and with a malicious smile leaned forward and whispered in Youko's ear, "Now you can see your beloved Hiei die in front of you," before placing a deceptively gentle kiss on his neck. Then he leapt back.

Youko turned quickly toward Hiei. The fire demon was held by three guards, two holding his arms and keeping him immobile and one holding something over his forehead, effectively blocking his Jagan, and therefore his powers. Hiei struggled, but he could barely move. Whatever power he'd been raising was no longer active. It was still there, but it felt… dormant.

A fourth guard stood behind the captive demon, and even as Youko watched, he held a glittering silver knife to Hiei's throat.

Karasu stood mere feet away from the fox, unprotected, with a triumphant look on his face. The demon with the knife would wait to end Hiei's life. The longer they waited, the more Youko would suffer and despair at his inability to help.

Youko tried once more, desperately, to find some plant within his reach to use as a weapon, and this time he found one. It was at the very edge of his sensing, and it was likely that only the adrenaline rush of the fight and the urgency of the moment let him reach it now.

Calling it quickly to him, it responded, drawing up through the foundations of the building to answer him.

A part of Youko's mind hissed vindictively, 'You could kill Karasu with that plant… you could kill him, and repay the suffering you were put through. Do it, end his life and your pain!'

Glancing between his targets, Youko felt a quick rush of hope, that he could save Hiei and kill Karasu. But in the next instant he knew it would be impossible. He could do one, but not both. If he killed Karasu, Hiei would be killed. If he saved Hiei, Karasu would get away. Youko would be exhausted by the time he finished one attack with the vines collecting below the floor, and Hiei wouldn't be able to move for a few seconds. Karasu would be able to escape in that time.

The kitsune was faced with a choice, to kill the evil that had tormented him and others for years, and would no doubt try to do the same thing again, or to save his lover, the only person to ever care for him even nearly so deeply. And that was really no choice at all.

The looks of shock on the four guard's faces were rather memorable when the vines tore through the floor beneath their feet. The one holding the knife was first to die, impaled by a vine through the chest, pinning him to the wall behind him. The two holding his arms died simultaneously, bones crushed by the thorny vines that wrapped around them. The one that had been blocking his Jagan eye stumbled back and ran before being run through and falling dead into a pool of his own blood.

True to his prediction, Youko fell to the floor, absolutely exhausted. Karasu had disappeared when Youko saved Hiei.

As soon as the last of the demon guards had died, the power Hiei had called returned, still building. Youko looked up through blurring eyes, and the tattoo on Hiei's arm seemed to be moving again, though Youko couldn't tell for sure if it was, or if it was just his own dizziness. Dark flames began circling, starting around Hiei himself, and circling wider and lower. Even Youko from his position on the floor began to feel the heat.

Then he felt pressure on his sides, hands pushing in on already aching, bruised, ribs. It was Hiei. His near unnatural speed had allowed him to come to Youko's side, and he was pulling the collapsed kitsune up. The double doors of the entrance were already burned, and the air smelled of scorched rock.

Hiei leant his speed to get Youko out of the building before it collapsed.

To be continued…

AN: Sorry for the abrupt chapter end, but it was the best place I could find. I hope the chapter wasn't too short. I tried making it longer, but it didn't help much. And now the epilogue is to come, and then the fic is done… Hard to believe how long I've worked on this, and it's kind of sad that it'll soon be over. But it's good to end it, before it gets drawn out.

Well, as always, please review! I'd like to know what you think, and you just _know_ you want to tell me…


	24. Epilogue

Warnings: Same as ever.

Disclaimer: YuYuHakusho is not mine in character or plot. This story is mine. It's a work of fiction written only for entertainment. I'm not making any money off of it. I also don't own the song quoted at the beginning.

AN: So finally. We're there. The final part of this fic, the epilogue. It doesn't feel like this story has been going on as long as it has. Wow. I am sorry for how long this took me. And it's not even that long a chapter. I've had lots of personal issues going on, which mostly put me in a lousy mood to write. Also, in the course of this chapter, my computer has died twice. I was able to get my fic off of it both times, but it still hindered my progress. Add to that all the stress of graduating high school, and switching houses at irregular intervals… but I got it done! It did take too long, but I finished! I'm still not completely satisfied with this bit, but on Wednesday I'm leaving for Japan for two weeks (:D) and I wanted it up by then. So here you go!

Many many thanks to all who reviewed. I wish I could do individual responses, but due to the site's rules and time I can't. One reviewer did point out some inaccuracies between the character's powers in my fic vs. in the show. Well, you caught me! (sweatdrop) I actually haven't seen all that much of the show, and what I've seen is the Cartoon Network edited version. But I'm hoping my "AU" label covers my ass on that one. Heh heh…

Here's the chapter!

"Would you do it with me?  
Heal the scars, and change the stars?  
Would you do it for me?  
Turn loose the heaven within…"  
"Everdream" by Nightwish

Epilogue

As soon as they were out of the immediate danger of the area, their strength failed. The pair collapsed together on the path leading away from the keep and looked back at the burning building. Most of the higher levels had fallen in, and in places even the stone seemed to have melted. The smoke stood out against the darkening twilight sky. Youko looked worriedly to Hiei, who was nearly unconscious. The hi-youkai shook his head and struggled back to his feet. "This way," he half gasped.

With Hiei's arm around Youko's waist and Youko gripping Hiei's shoulder, the pair supported each other and made their way in the direction Hiei had indicated; opposite the direction they'd gone the first time they'd left the keep. The walk felt immensely long, but in reality was only a mile or so. It ended at the wide shore of a broad lake.

Collapsing on the sand near the water's edge Hiei fell asleep almost immediately. Youko tried to remain awake to keep watch, but he too lapsed into unconsciousness.

XXX

Youko woke to late afternoon sunlight in his eyes. Guessing from that, he figured he'd been asleep for nearly a day, twenty hours at least, ever since he'd dozed off on the sand. Struggling into a sitting position, he winced as damaged skin and numerous strained muscles protested. He squinted, trying to will his headache into submission. His head still hurt from the blow to it the day before, compounded by his use of power in summoning that plant.

Youko glanced to the side, verifying that Hiei was still asleep next to him. Youko was relieved to see that his breathing was steady.

Glancing out across the lake, he realized how much blood was pasting his clothing to his skin and shuddered. Taking one last glance at Hiei, he walked slowly across the soft sand and knelt at the water's edge. The water was bitingly cold, but he could hardly care.

Quickly pulling off the shirt and pants despite the fact that they tore at half-formed scabs, Youko waded into the water until it was up to his waist. Though it stung at the still open cuts and made his sore muscles stiffen, it was still a relief as it rinsed his skin clean. Ducking under the water he tensed. Gods, the water was freezing. It was a wonder the lake wasn't iced over.

As quickly as he could he scrubbed at his hair and tail. The wound along his scalp hurt, but he got the matted hair away. Youko gently rubbed at the dried blood on the rest of his body, enough to get it mostly off. It was far from a perfect bath, but it was satisfactory. At least he felt like he could move now.

Getting as quickly as possible to the shore, he stayed in the shallows long enough to scrub at his clothes. Bloodstains remained, but the garments were no longer stiff.

Pulling the wet clothing back on, he shivered, realizing how truly dumb it had been to dive into cold water without any way to get warm afterwards. Hurriedly, he looked over the shore, and gathered all the driftwood and windfall he could find. Gathering it up, he figured that wasn't really much help. He didn't have any way to start a fire, and Hiei was still asleep. Youko didn't want to wake him, and wasn't really sure that he could.

He didn't have to worry; as he piled the wood nearby, Hiei woke up, at least part way.

"Youko? You're soaking…"

"Heh, yeah. I felt like taking a swim, and well…"

Sitting up, Hiei yawned.

Youko could almost see the moment of realization as Hiei remembered everything that had happened. The fire demon's eyes widened and he turned quickly to Youko. "Good gods, are you okay?"

"Yeah… just a little cold. I don't know if you can, but could you start a fire?"

Hiei nodded, and gestured at the wood. It wasn't instantaneous, but the wood slowly caught fire, and Youko felt the warmth.

Getting to his feet, Hiei had to fend off a wave of dizziness. He recovered quickly and crossed the makeshift camp to sit next to the fox.

"Youko, take off those wet clothes. You'll catch pneumonia."

Youko gave the fire demon a knowing coy look, saying he clearly thought Hiei had ulterior motives. "Really, are you so concerned about my health?" he teased.

Hiei smirked at him, and removed his own cape, which somehow had made it through the fight at least mostly intact, and handed it to Youko. "You can use this. It probably won't fit too well, but you could wrap it around your waist."

"I was kidding, Hiei," but he took the cape from him. Pulling off the sodden clothes, he was able to use Hiei's offered clothing as a wrap around his waist.

Hiei stood behind him as Youko sat facing the fire. Hiei wrapped his arms around Youko's shoulders, and buried his face in the curve of the fox's neck. "Are you okay Youko?"

Hiei was even warmer than usual, but it was comforting. Youko leaned back almost imperceptibly. "Of course I am. Are you?"

He felt Hiei nod. Silence for a moment, then, "But I was so worried about you. You weren't supposed to get captured. By the time I found out that you had been, they were so far ahead that I couldn't catch up. I'm sorry I was late."

"But you got there. You saved me."

Youko felt one of Hiei's hands move and trace lightly down his back, ghosting over the cuts and burns, not hard enough to hurt. "But these weren't supposed to happen. I didn't want you to get hurt. And it was you who saved me from those guards."

"I was returning the favor. And I'm okay. You don't need to always protect me." He turned around in Hiei's arms, and pulling himself up he kissed his lover.

"You saved me instead of completing your revenge."

"Or course I did. You couldn't seriously think that would even be a choice for me, could you?" Youko asked, looking seriously into Hiei's face.

The fire demon smiled slightly, but then looked thoughtful. "But that means that Karasu is still out there somewhere. There's no way he died in the fire."

"I know. But he knows I'm not his anymore. That's enough for now. Maybe I'll come across him again. If I do, I don't plan on letting him escape a second time."

The pair lay down side by side in the soft sand.

"You know, we could look for him. Make sure he doesn't gather power anywhere else," Hiei suggested.

"But you have your army to go back to."

"Most of which will disband now that out common goal is gone. Those that do stay can go to Kouga. He's better in the leadership capacity anyway."

The two lapsed into silence laying in the sand. The sun was sinking below the tree line across the lake, throwing them into shade. Youko shivered slightly as a breeze blew across the chill water and his damp skin. Hiei moved closer to his lover, sharing heat. Glancing over, Youko noticed that the skin around the tattoo on his arm looked burned.

Hiei looked up at Youko, and followed his gaze. "Don't worry. It'll be fine by tomorrow."

"What happened?"

"Fire on my skin," Hiei smirked. "It'll heal. Small price to pay for using that much power."

Youko nodded. "Yeah…"

"But, I also pay with exhaustion. And you must be too. Sleep?"

Youko yawned. "But shouldn't one of us keep watch? I can…"

"Don't worry about it. With everything that just happened to Karasu's keep, I doubt anything will come after us."

Youko didn't need any more convincing. The fire flickered, threatening to go out. Youko curled closer to Hiei, careful of their mutual injuries. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

XXX

"You're back!" said in a tone of slight surprise and relief, was the most often received welcome when they got back to the caves late the next evening. Everyone had heard what had happened to the keep, but no one had any idea who had survived. All had been glad that Karasu was at least stopped for the time being, but there'd been a slight air of mourning for Hiei and Youko, who had been feared dead.

Hiei went straight to the council chamber to speak to Kouga about what had happened. Youko went with, sitting in one of the chairs, almost dazed with exhaustion. He hadn't even close to recovered from the fight, and then they'd woken up before dawn and spent the entire day traveling as fast as they could. It would have been far wiser to break the journey into two, three, or even four days, but they had mostly wanted to get back. Even at the expense of their health.

Hiei gave abbreviated report to Kouga, confirming that their falling-out had been completely false, which the wolf had mostly guessed, and on the fight with Karasu. Then he and Youko returned to their room, to collapse immediately. They slept solidly until mid-morning the next day.

The day after they returned, there was complete celebration. Youko had no idea how they'd found so much alcohol, but it seemed that everyone he saw had some mismatched container of beer or wine in hand. Drunken singing echoed off the walls of the mess hall and the hot springs, and could be heard anywhere in the lower caves.

Youko was invited to at least twelve separate celebrations as he walked the hallways from Hiei's room to the mess hall. He politely declined them all, as he was still tired.

After getting some food from the cook, he retreated to his and Hiei's chamber again. Setting the laden tray on the low table, he stretched. The cook had of course given him more food than he'd asked for, and it had been heavy. Hiei was looking through a pile of papers, which he'd said were the first wave of requests by the soldiers to leave.

He'd been right; now that Karasu was gone, at least for the time being, most of the soldiers were ready to go their own ways. Some had already submitted their requests. The bulk of the requests would be sent to Kouga, but Hiei was willing to do the first few. It wasn't hard, just rather tedious.

Not looking away from the page in front of him, Hiei reached for the plate, grabbing a roll. Youko took a piece of fruit and sat on the bed.

Youko was zoning out as he sat, so it took him a few moments to realize that Hiei was speaking to him.

"… leave?"

Snapping back to reality, he asked "Sorry, what?"

"I asked how long you want to stay here before we leave. We want to go after Karasu, don't we? I figure we're not going to hear much just staying here. We should probably travel around a little. But Karasu isn't going to set himself up in any powerful capacity for a while, so we have plenty of time to rest."

"I don't know. You want to formally resign from your leadership position?"

"I suppose. I don't plan on being around much, nor do I want the responsibility."

"Is that something that you'd just do, or would it take time to hand stuff over to him?"

"It's his job in all but name. It won't be hard."

"Then we can leave as soon as we're entirely rested, I guess. It's true that he won't be a powerful figure for quite a while. But if we can find him before he's powerful, before he has followers, that'd make it easier."

Hiei nodded. "Then rest fast. I'd prefer it if we healed before he does, and if we can find him in a weakened state, that's better."

"Thank you Hiei. You've saved me so many times, and now this… I can't even tell you how grateful I am to you."

"Hn, you're welcome, then. It's not like you don't give me anything in return… I figure we're even."

"Never…"

The End

ZOMG, I hate that ending. And yes, I totally pulled a Disney, and set myself up for a sequel. No promises, but I may write one. At the moment I have quite a few fics that I want to write, so I may try a different fandom for a while. I have fairly active plot bunnies for fics in the Kingdom Hearts and Fullmetal Alchemist categories, in addition to a Fruits Basket/Petshop of Horrors crossover, and other YYH. If you have any input on what you think I should work on next, feel free to tell me.

But, please review! I'd love feedback on the fic as a whole as well as this part itself.

Also, I saw a girl doing this a while ago, and I thought it was neat. So, when you review (because you know you will) would you tell me where you're from? Not specifics, I don't want to stalk you, just like what state you're from. Or if you're not in the US, what country are you in? Just because I think it'd be interesting to know where people who read my fic are from. I'm in Colorado myself.

Anyways, thanks in advance for reviews. Um… bye!

And check my livejournal (link in profile) for info about future fics.


End file.
